L'Homonculus : Le déicide
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Suivez les aventures d'un enfant de cinq ans, qui, un jour, rencontre une fille de son âge. Celle-ci possède des pouvoirs qui ne sont pas banals tandis que le jeune garçon s'appelle Personne. Attention, cette fiction est réservée à un public averti ! Ce n'est que le premier tome.
1. Chapitre 1 : Incompréhension

**Premier axe : L'apprentissage de l'élu**

**Chapitre 1 : Incompréhension**

« Dorénavant, tu seras mon élu ! Tu m'aideras à tuer Arceus ! »

« Mais mais mais mais ... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma maman ?! Et à mon papa ?! »

« Oh ! T'en fais pas ! Ils ne font que dormir, c'est pas bien dramatique ! Allez, on s'en va ! »

« Mais non ! Je ne te connais même pas ! Je ne sais même pas qui tu es ! »

_Une scène de la vie quotidienne perturbée par un évènement imprévu. Une jeune fille qui devait avoir à peine cinq ans se tenait face à un jeune garçon de son âge. Des cheveux longs de couleur blanc, un visage gracieux et mutin, la jeune fille portait une robe blanche lui allant jusqu'aux genoux. A partir de là, ses deux yeux verts aux pupilles roses montraient parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas humaine, loin de là même._

_Lui ? Il était un petit peu plus petit qu'elle mais à cet âge, cela ne se voyait pas vraiment. Il portait un petit jean de couleur noir, vêtement assez atypique pour son âge de cinq ans. De l'autre côté, il portait un pull avec la représentation d'un Dracolosse sous la forme d'un bébé. Ses cheveux noirs étaient effilés, cachant une partie de ses deux yeux rubis. Oui, c'était cela qu'on remarquait principalement chez lui, ses deux yeux ainsi que ses deux gants noirs ?_

Et devant lui ? Et bien, deux adultes d'environ une trentaine d'années, habillés communément comme dans la vie de tous les jours. Sauf que ce n'était plus l'un ces moments si basiques et normaux, l'un de ces moments où chacun se distrayait d'une façon banale. Le jeune garçon s'était approché d'une femme aux longs cheveux d'ébène, comme les siens, la secouant légèrement :

« Maman ! Maman ! Réveille-toi ! Pourquoi qu'elle ne se réveille pas ?! »

« Je t'ai dit que je les aie endormis. Tu t'appelles comment, mon élu ? »

« Je dis pas mon nom aux inconnus ! »

« Moi, je m'appelle Crusaé ! Non non, c'est pas Crusoé ou autre chose ! Crusaé. Ca s'écrit C-R-U-S-A et E accent aigu ! Et toi alors, petit élu ? »

« Je veux que ma maman et mon papa se réveillent ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne se réveillent pas ? Maman ! Papa ! » _répondit-il sans même s'intéresser à la jeune fille, celle-ci faisant une petite mine boudeuse avant de tendre sa main vers la boîte aux lettres se trouvant à quelques mètres de la petite maison. L'objet de métal se plia et se tordit dans tous les sens, ne devenant plus qu'une simple boule de métal alors que le jeune garçon avait arrêté de se préoccuper à ses parents. Qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ?_

« Tu veux bien venir avec moi maintenant ? S'il ... te ... plaît ? » _demanda-t-elle en faisant un grand sourire alors qu'il se redressait, s'approchant d'elle sans un mot._

Il valait mieux la suivre pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Jetant un dernier regard à ses parents, le jeune garçon s'éloigna avec Crusaé sans réellement comprendre la portée de son geste. Ils allaient où ? Où est-ce qu'elle l'emmenait ? Et puis, elle avait parlé d'Arceus, ce n'était pas n'importe quoi ... Mais surtout, de tuer Arceus ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Bon ... On devrait être assez éloignés maintenant ! » _s'écria la jeune fille. Elle se retourna en direction du jeune garçon, reprenant aussitôt la parole :_« Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom sinon ! C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Personne. Je m'appelle ... Personne. » _dit-il en détournant le regard, la tête baissée._

« Ce n'est pas très drôle comme blague ! Je t'ai demandé ton prénom ! En tant qu'élu, tu te dois de m'obéir ! Alors, dis-moi ton nom ! »

« Je n'en ai pas ... Papa et Maman ne m'ont jamais donné de nom. »

« Je vais commencer à me fâcher tout rouge. » _dit-elle alors que cela ne semblait pas être qu'au sens figuré, la colère apparaissant sur ses joues sous la forme de deux rougeurs._

« Mais je veux pas être un élu, moi ! Je sais même pas ce que c'est un élu, moi ! »

« Arrête de pleurer ! » _s'écria t-elle à la suite du jeune garçon, le faisant tomber au sol à distance par une force étrange. Elle posa son pied sur le ventre de l'enfant aux cheveux noirs, le forçant ainsi à rester au sol mais aussi à lui permettre de voir une culotte blanche. _« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu portes des gants alors qu'il fait très chaud dehors ? Je n'ai pas envie que mon élu soit mal vu par les autres ! Retire-les ! »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas les retirer ! » _dit-il alors qu'il commençait à sangloter, son visage s'immobilisant subitement, comme paralysé._

« Je t'ai dit quelque chose alors tu dois obéir. »

_Elle se pencha en avant, lui retirant ses deux gants noirs avant de les jeter au sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si spécial ? Peut-être qu'en lui faisant un peu peur, elle allait le savoir ? Elle fit semblant de lever la main droite en arrière, comme pour le gifler, avant de pousser un petit cri. Il mit subitement ses deux mains devant son visage pour se protéger, la jeune fille écarquillant les yeux._

« C'est quoi cette marque sur tes deux mains ? »

_Hein ? Il cacha aussitôt ses deux mains, les mettant dans son dos. Il détourna son regard rubis, reniflant légèrement alors qu'il avait quelques larmes aux yeux._

« Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? De toute façon, tant pis ! Tu vas devoir m'attendre quelques minutes ! » _répondit-elle en retirant son pied._

MAINTENANT ! Il se leva avec dextérité, se mettant à courir alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle pointa un doigt vers le ciel. Le jeune garçon se retrouva violemment plaqué contre un arbre des racines sortirent du sol pour l'entourer et le ligoter.

_Elle commença à marcher en sautillant en direction de la maison du jeune garçon. Elle avait un petit quelque chose à faire. Chacun de ses gestes avait une certaine candeur indéniable mais quelque chose gênait dans cette innocence ... Une impression malsaine qui émanait du corps de Crusaé. Elle se retrouvait à nouveau devant la maison, les deux adultes semblant à peine se relever de la longue sieste qu'elle leur avait promise._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi nous nous retrouvons dehors ? »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de biza... »

« C'est de ma faute ! Je suis coupable ! Je pensais juste vous laver le cerveau et vous faire oublier toute existence de votre fils mais j'ai préféré revenir ! »

_Hein ? Qui était cette jeune fille aux cheveux blancs ? Ils ne l'avaient jamais vue auparavant. Et puis ... Ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens. Comment est-ce qu'une jeune fille pouvait faire une telle chose ? Surtout âgée de cinq ans. C'était n'importe quoi sauf si elle était une poké..._

« Bingo ! Je suis bien une pokémon ! Bon par contre, comme vous êtes de mèche avec Arceus, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous allez mourir. En fait, non. Je ne regrette rien. »

_Elle pointa un doigt vers la tête de l'homme, celle-ci émettant un « POP » singulier avant de voler dans les airs, des flots de sang aspergeant la femme à ses côtés. Celle-ci ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé mais aussitôt qu'elle voulut crier, sa bouche resta grande ouverte, aucun son n'en sortant. Comme si une lame invisible faisait son office, la tête fut coupée à l'horizontale au niveau du croisement des lèvres. Elle pencha en arrière, étant à peine retenue par un lambeau de peau._

« Clic ! Clic ! » _fit la jeune fille d'un air amusé en imitant le geste d'un ciseau qui coupait, la tête tombant en arrière._

_Ce n'était pas comme si laisser des preuves allait lui poser un problème mais bon ... Elle était partisane du travail bien fait ! Elle tapa une fois dans ses mains, une gigantesque flamme vint réduire en cendres les deux corps, la maison et l'entièreté du terrain alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un air guilleret. Et voilà ! Des partisans en moins !_

_Elle revint vers le jeune garçon, remarquant une flaque jaune à ses pieds. Elle émit un petit rictus de dégoût, croisant les bras en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait des filets de morve qui s'écoulaient de son nez, des larmes parcourant ses deux yeux bien qu'elle ne s'intéressa pas à l'état mental du jeune garçon._

« Je te préviens ! Tu pisses encore dans tes vêtements et je te ... »

« Je veux voir ma maman et mon papa ! T'es méchanteeeeeeee ! »

« Dorénavant, tu ne les verras plus. Tu es mon élu et tu m'obéis ! Je vais devoir t'inculquer quelques règles de savoir-vivre ! »

« Je veux ma maman et mon papa ! C'est tout ! » _dit-il avec une petite lueur de défi dans le regard. Lui ? Il voulait la défier ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait pris un élu comme ça ? Hummmm ! Car il était plutôt mignon en fin de compte ! Enfin, seulement quand il ne se pissait pas dessus ! Car là ... C'était tout de suite moins mignon. Bon par contre, pour sa petite rébellion ? Hum ... Lui briser le bras ? Un doigt ? Non, c'était assez fragile à cet âge ! Et pourquoi pas ça ? *BOUM* ! La tête du jeune garçon percuta l'écorce de l'arbre avec une certaine violence, le faisant s'évanouir sur le coup. Et une affaire de réglée ! Une !_

_Il fut réveillé lorsque sa tête fut plongée dans l'eau froide d'un lac puis trois secondes après, elle était sortie, regardant brièvement où il se trouvait. Un lac ... mais quelques arbres ? Et puis ... Il faisait déjà énormément nuit. Et ... Et... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait plus de pantalon et de culotte ?! Il voyait ses deux habits qui flottaient sur l'eau du lac alors que la voix d'une jeune fille lui disait :_

« Si tu t'es pissé dessus, c'est pas de ma faute ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour te nettoyer tout ça ! L'eau lavera tes ... »

« Mais je suis tout nu en bas ! Tu vois mon zizi ! Et puis t'es qui ?! »

« Mon élu n'est pas une lumière. Et t'en fais pas pour ton sexe, ce n'est pas à ton âge qu'on apprend à l'utiliser de cette manière ! Toute façon, t'es trop petit pour ça ! »

« Trop petit pour ça quoi ? » _demanda t-il en se cachant l'entrejambe avec ses deux mains, grelottant de froid sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait._

_Il était complètement perdu ? Où était sa maman ? Et son papa ? Et puis cette jeune fille ? AH ! C'était elle ! C'était euh ... Euh ..._

« Crusoé ? C'était ça ton nom ? Où est-ce que je suis ? »

« Crusaé ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire d'erreurs avec mon nom ! Je suis sûre que tu le fais exprès ! Et non, tu ne reverras pas ta mère et ton père ! »

_Hein ? Mais ... Mais ... Mais ... Il n'avait rien dit du tout ! Comment est-ce qu'elle savait ça ?! Elle était capable de lire dans les pensées ? Il se prit violemment sa culotte et son pantalon sur le visage, la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs disant :_

« Rhabille-toi, j'ai pas envie que mon élu soit malade. »

« Tu habites où ? Elle est où ta maison ? Et où ils sont tes parents ? »

« J'ai pas à te répondre. Cette planète est ma maison. Je n'ai pas de parents. »

« Ah ... Euh ... Je suis désolé. » _dit le jeune garçon alors qu'il remettait sa culotte et son pantalon, remarquant qu'ils étaient bien chauds. Comment c'était possible ? Ils étaient dans l'eau, il y a encore cinq minutes !_

« Je les ai réchauffés, tu n'allais quand même pas porter des habits complètement trempés non plus hein ? Je ne suis pas bête au point de filer des maladies ! »

« Je ... Je suis d'accord, euh ... Crusaé ? »

« Et toi ? C'est quoi ton prénom alors en fin de compte ? Fais attention, y a certaines choses que je ne suis pas capable de lire dans les pensées comme tout ce qui est réellement confidentiel ou profondément enfoui alors tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir ! »

« Je ... Je crois que je m'appelle Personne. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas drôle ! Pour la peine, tu n'auras pas à manger ! »

_Hein ? Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire apparaître ? Une petite table avec une assiette et ... ... Et ... Elle était en train de manger devant lui, le regardant de ses yeux roses aux pupilles vertes. Rien que le fait de la voir faisait gronder son estomac._

« Hummmm ! C'est vraiment délicieux la viande de Caninos ! C'est comme du cannibalisme mais en plus, la chaleur reste dans le ventre pendant plusieurs heures. »

« ... ... ... J'ai faim ... ... ... Crusaé. »

« Mademoiselle Crusaé pour toi, mister Personne. Et je veux que tu te mettes à genoux et que tu me baises le pied. S'il faut t'éduquer, je vais t'éduquer ! Les élus ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient depuis le temps. »

_Ah mais non, il n'allait pas lui baiser les pieds ! Mais mais ... Mais ... Plus les minutes passaient, plus il avait faim. Plus les minutes passaient, moins il restait de nourriture dans l'assiette de Crusaé. Celle-ci s'était même mise à lécher le couvert et à suçoter ses doigts alors qu'il sanglotait, ne voyant plus rien à manger._

« Tu as faim ? Alors, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

« Je veux ma maman et mon papa. Snif ... »

« Tu ne les reverras pas. Alors, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu sois un gentil petit élu et que tu m'obéisses. Embrasse mon pied et je te donnerai à manger. »

_Snif ... Snif ... D'accord, il ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait, il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait ... Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était mais ... Mais ... Snif ... Il s'approcha d'elle, la table disparaissant comme par magie alors qu'il se mettait à genoux, des larmes aux yeux. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le pied droit de la jeune fille, un baiser sonore se faisant entendre alors qu'elle murmurait :_

« Et bien voilà ... Tout est scellé ! Ce n'était pas difficile en fin de compte ! »


	2. Chapitre 2 : Fille lunatique

**Chapitre 2 : Fille lunatique**

« Je ... Je vais aller boire l'eau du lac. » _dit-il en tremblant après avoir embrassé ses pieds, la jeune fille fit apparaître un puissant jet d'eau qui vint le frapper au visage. Il dut se forcer à en avaler une partie avant de toussoter, Crusaé disant avec un grand sourire :_

« Ben voilà ! Tu as eu à boire ! C'était pas si dur que ça ! »

« Snif ... Snif ... D'accord ... Oui ... Snif ... »

_Il allait pleurer mais n'allait même pas se battre. Il ne se sentait pas motivé pour ça. La jeune fille était tout simplement horrible avec lui. Il se retrouva subitement assis sur un tabouret de bois, la table étant réapparue alors que des couverts étaient déposés sur la table._

« Je croyais que tu avais faim ? Ben mange alors ! Tu m'as baisé les pieds ! »

_Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec de la viande dans son assiette. Il regarda la fourchette puis le couteau, tentant de prendre l'un et l'autre avant de vouloir couper le morceau de viande. Et elle ? Et bien, elle était s'était mise assise en face de lui, ses coudes posés sur la table pour tenir son visage. Le regard mutin, elle l'observait avec un petit amusement et un regard tendre. Puis au bout de deux minutes de combat avec la viande, elle lui demanda :_

« Et bien ! Tu ne sais pas couper ta viande ? Mais tu es vraiment inutile comme élu ! »

« D'habitude ... C'est maman ... qui me coupe ma viande. »

« Rahhhhh ! Allez ! Pousse-toi ! Je vais te montrer comment faire ! »

_Comme par télékinésie, l'assiette et les couverts arrivèrent jusqu'à Crusaé, la jeune fille se mettant à couper un morceau de viande avec facilité. Elle piqua le morceau, se mettant à quatre pattes vers le jeune garçon qui bafouilla :_

« Mais mais mais mais ... Euh ... Euh ... Euh ... »

« Fais ahhhhh ! » _dit-elle tout en souriant, le jeune garçon ouvrant la bouche._

_Elle inséra le morceau de viande dans celle-ci, émettant un petit rire amusé alors qu'il rougissait violemment. Elle recommença plusieurs fois, coupant la viande avant de la lui tendre alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait réellement. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle remarqua un petit morceau de viande sur la joue. Elle darda sa langue, donnant un petit coup pour récupérer le morceau et l'avaler._

« Il t'en restait un peu sur la joue ! Tu ne sais même pas manger, mon élu ! »

« Beuh ... Beuh ... Beuh ... Euh ... Euh ... Euh ! »

« Et quant à ton prénom, dorénavant, je sais comment je vais t'appeler puisque tu t'es moqué de moi en me disant ça ! Dorénavant, ton nom, ça sera Personne ! »

« Hein ? Mais mais mais ... Je ... Je ... »

« TUTUTUT ! TU TE TAIS ET TU M'OBEIS ! »

_Elle venait de s'écrier en se mettant debout sur la table, le jeune garçon pouvant parfaitement voir ce qu'elle portait sous sa robe. Il y a encore quelques minutes, elle avait été très gentille, vraiment très très gentille et puis ..._

« De toute façon ... Moi ... J'ai pas de prénom réellement. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? » _dit-elle en venant s'asseoir en face de lui, tous les objets sur la table disparaissant alors qu'elle croisait les jambes._

« Ben ... Mes parents me donnaient toujours un prénom différent à chaque fois. Je sais pas s'ils se trompaient mais ... Au final, j'ai pas eu de vrai prénom. »

« Tu te moquais pas de moi alors ? » _dit-elle en paraissant surprise, se couchant sur le ventre sur la table alors qu'il murmurait :_

« Ben ... Oui et non ... Personne, ça a été quand tu m'as demandé mon nom mais que tu m'as fait vraiment peur avec tout et tout ... Puis Personne, c'est bien comme prénom alors j'ai dit que je m'appelais comme ça ... »

« D'accord ! Alors, dorénavant, ça sera réellement Personne ton prénom ! Tu peux plus le changer et de toute façon, en tant qu'élu, tu te dois de m'écouter ! »

« Mais mais mais ... Je dois retrouver mes parents. »

_Elle tiqua légèrement, émettant une grimace boudeuse alors qu'elle semblait ne plus s'intéresser à tout ça. Elle se redressa pour se mettre à genoux sur la table avant de bondir sur le jeune garçon, le faisant tomber au sol. Elle se retrouva assise sur son ventre, ses yeux roses semblant dénués de toute émotion. Elle murmura avec lenteur :_

« Dorénavant, tu n'es qu'à moi, Personne ! Tu as compris ? A moi ! Tu ne penses qu'à ma personne, Personne ! Tu ne penses qu'à moi ! On ira tuer Arceus ensemble ! Tu comprends ?! Tu es mon élu ! Tu n'es pas le fils de deux personnes, l'ami de quelques garçons ou filles, tu es simplement mon élu ! Rien que mon élu ! QUE mon élu ! »

« Snif ... Mais pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Pourquoi ? »

« Car tu es mon élu, rien qu'à moi ! C'est tout ! Tu n'as pas à penser à tes parents, à tes amis, à tout le monde ! JUSTE A MOI ! »

_... ... ... Snif ... Mais c'était trop dur ! Et il voulait revoir ses parents ! Il s'était mis à trembler subitement, la jeune fille remarquant ceci en disant :_

« Tu as froid, c'est cela ? »

« Il ... Il commence à faire un peu ... Un peu froid oui ... Tu n'as pas froid, toi ? »

« Bof ... Pas du tout même ! Si tu as froid, attends un peu ! »

_Qu'est... Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Elle se frottait à lui, caressant ses hanches, ses bras et ses jambes alors qu'elle murmurait :_

« Il parait que c'est comme ça que deux créatures peuvent se réchauffer ! C'est vrai que ... Il fait plutôt chaud quand on fait ça ... Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« C'est trop gênant moi je trouve ! On ne devrait pas faire du tout ça ! C'est vraiment trop gênant même ! Mais ... Mais ... C'est vrai que ... »

« On va dormir ici alors pour ce soir ! » _dit-elle alors qu'il ouvrait ses yeux rubis avec étonnement, bafouillant dans ses paroles :_

« Mais mais mais ... Dormir ici ? Je veux dormir dans un lit ! Et avec une couverture ! »

« TAIS-TOI PERSONNE ! Tu n'as pas à te plaindre, d'accord ?! »

« ... ... ... ... Snif ... ... ... D'accord ... Mais tu es bizarre comme fille, Crusaé. Tu peux faire apparaître des tables, des assiettes, à manger mais ... Mais ... Tu es comme moi ? »

« Je suis différente de toi, j'ai des pouvoirs, moi ! Toi aussi, tu en as ! Mais pas pour l'instant ! Tu verras très bien plus tard ! »

« Snif ... Tu peux pas faire apparaître une couverture ? Ou un gros matelas ? »

« On dort l'un contre l'autre ! PFFFFFFFFFFF ! T'es vraiment chiant ! T'as peur de te faire mal au dos ?! C'est ça ?! » _dit-elle avec un petit peu d'énervement._

_Sans même attendre de réponse de la part du jeune garçon, elle se releva, venant se coucher à côté de lui avant de tendre ses deux mains en avant. Elle reprit la parole aussitôt :_

« Viens par là et couche-toi sur moi. Tu ne te feras pas mal au dos ! »

« Mais mais mais ... Et toi ? Tu n'auras ... »

« LA FERME, ELU ! J'ai dit que tu venais alors tu obéis et tu te tais ! » _répondit-elle alors que ses yeux devenaient complètement roses. Le jeune garçon fut relevé de force avant de s'écrouler sur elle, les deux mains de Crusaé se posant sur son dos._

« Et maintenant, tu dors et tu te tais ! »

« Mais mais mais ... »

« LA FERRRRRRRMEEEEEEEE ! » _hurla t-elle en lui donnant un coup de tête. Bien que nullement puissant, cela eut pour effet de le faire s'endormir aussitôt. Le jeune garçon avait fermé les yeux, sa respiration se faisant entendre, courte et presque silencieuse. Pffff ! Il était vraiment embêtant comme gamin ! Mais bon, quand il dormait, il était au moins tranquille et surtout, plutôt mignon pour un enfant de cinq ans. Elle passa une main sur le dos du crâne de Personne, caressant ses cheveux onyx avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Dès demain, cela allait être le début de son rôle d'élu ! Et elle allait lui en faire baver sévère !_

_Le lendemain matin, ce fut le jeune garçon qui se réveilla en premier, entendant un léger sifflement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, ce fut pour voir qu'il avait la tête posée sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, celle-ci ayant ses deux mains tendues sur le côté. Un filet de bave sortit de sa bouche ouverte, sa robe blanche était légèrement relevée tandis qu'il rougit violemment avant de se relever._

_Snif ... C'était bizarre ... Mais il était où ? AH OUI ! Hier, il s'était fait enlevé par la jeune fille et puis, elle avait parlé d'élu. Elle s'appelait Crusaé et elle avait décidé de l'appeler Personne. C'était un drôle de prénom ça ... Personne. Il fallait être bizarre pour appeler quelqu'un comme ça. Puis aussi ..._

« Elle a des pouvoirs bizarres. Elle peut faire tordre les objets, en faire apparaître d'autre. Elle est bizarre comme fille ... »

_Bizarre mais quand elle dormait, elle était drôlement jolie non ? Enfin, sauf le fait qu'elle se grattait le ventre en ce moment même tout en ronchonnant._

« Veux voir ma maman et mon papa ... Ils doivent être très inquiets ! »

_Mais il ne savait pas du tout où il était. Sauf qu'il était près d'un lac, dans une forêt et avec une drôle de fille qui disait qu'ils allaient tuer Arceus ! Mais Arceus ... C'était qui ? Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part ... AH ! _

« Mais Arceus, c'est le pokémon qui crée tout ! »

_Pourquoi est-ce que Crusaé voulait tuer le pokémon qui crée tout ? Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi ... Et puis, elle était franchement bizarre cette fille. Il devait mettre le plus de distance entre elle et lui ! Il s'approcha du lac, s'aspergeant le visage avant de retourner près de Crusaé pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt._

« Et ben ... Au revoir, Crusaé ! Tu es bizarre comme fille et tu me fais peur ! »

« Reste donc là ... Personne ... » _grommela la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs._

_Hein ? Il s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements avant de voir qu'elle parlait tout en dormant. Il haussa les épaules en souriant, s'enfonçant peu après dans la forêt. Il devait retrouver ses parents ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire puisqu'en moins de dix minutes, il s'était déjà perdu. Pas pleurer ... Il ne devait pas pleurer ... Snif ..._

« JE SUIS ENCORE PERDU MOUINNNNNNNNNN ! »

« MAIS T'ARRÊTES D'HURLER ?! » _s'écria une voix avant qu'il ne se prenne une baffe tellement violente qu'il s'écroula sur le côté, du sang coulant de ses lèvres._

_Tout de suite, il s'était arrêté, estomaqué alors qu'il apercevait la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs qui le regardait d'un air furieux. Elle ... Elle ... Elle était très en colère ! Il allait encore se faire taper dessus ! Se faire plier comme la boîte aux lettres d'hier ! Instinctivement, il se mit en boule, sanglotant alors qu'il se protégeait le sommet du crâne avec ses deux mains. Il ne voulait pas se faire taper ! Pas du tout !_

_AHHHH ! Il sentit que l'une de ses mains était prise avant qu'il ne soit relevé contre son gré. Il était déjà en train de marcher avec Crusaé, celle-ci disant :_

« On va aller dans une ville car ici, c'est vraiment nul ! On ne peut rien faire de bien ! Et je ne vais pas utiliser tout le temps mes pouvoirs pour toi ! Puisque tu t'es enfui et que tu m'as abandonnée, cette fois-ci, tu n'auras VRAIMENT rien à manger de toute la journée ! Peut-être que si tu te montres gentil, je te laisserais avoir un petit quelque chose mais pas plus ! T'as été un très vilain élu, Personne ! Très très très vilain ! Embrasse ma main ! »

_Elle avait demandé cela alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient au beau milieu des arbres, tendant sa main droite vers lui. Si ... Si ... C'était la seule manière de se faire pardonner, il ... il ... il allait le faire. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la main de la jeune fille, celle-ci prenant une profonde respiration avant de dire calmement :_

« Bien ! Si tu es un brave élu, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi ! Par contre, si tu es très très très vilain, tu comprends que je peux être très très méchante ? »

« Oui oui oui ! » _dit-il avec appréhension en hochant plusieurs fois la tête._

« Brave petit ! Allez, on va dans une ville ! La plus proche doit être à environ cinquante kilomètres ! Ca me fait penser ... Pourquoi est-ce tu vivais aussi loin des autres ? »

« Je sais pas ... Maman et Papa ne m'ont jamais laissé sortir de la maison de toute façon ... Je devais pas m'enfoncer dans la forêt sinon, je risquais de me perdre. »

« Au moins une chose que ces foutus imbéciles savaient. »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis cela ? Tu parles de qui ? »

« Oh de rien, de rien ! ET AH ! »

_Elle vint le baffer avec violence, le jeune garçon poussant un cri de douleur avant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, demandant dans un trémolo :_

« Pou... Pourquoi que tu as fait ça ?! »

« J'avais dit de ne plus parler de ta famille, amis ou autres ! TU ES MON ELU ! »

_D'accord... Il avait parfaitement compris qu'il était son élu ... C'est bon ... Mais quand même ... Ca faisait mal ... ses claques ... Il avait l'impression de se prendre des pierres. Et puis ... Enfin ... Elle ne devait pas être si méchante que ça non ? Elle pouvait faire apparaître de la nourriture, elle était plutôt jolie quand elle dormait et puis ... Et puis ... Elle était venue le sauver quand il s'était perdu dans la forêt._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Bowling humain

**Chapitre 3 : Bowling humain**

« Voilà ... UNE VILLE ! » _s'écria-t-elle avec joie alors que le jeune garçon répondait :_

« Quelle ville ? C'est quoi son nom ? »

« Qu'est-ce que l'on en a à faire de son nom ? Je sais pas et je m'en fous ! »

_Les yeux rubis du jeune garçon s'ouvrirent de surprise aux paroles de Crusaé alors qu'il tentait de sourire. La jeune fille remarqua aussitôt sa tentative, s'approchant de lui pour se mettre bien en face. Elle lui demanda :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ou de faire ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à dire ... »

« Quel est le plus grand mal de notre époque ? L'ignorance ou l'indifférence ? »

_Hein ? C'était quoi cette question ? Elle le regarda d'un air éberlué, le jeune garçon émettant un petit rire en fermant les yeux. Il reprit avec amusement :_

« C'est exactement ce que tu as dit avant ! Je sais pas et je m'en fous ! »

_Hein ? Que quoi ? Elle continuait de l'observer, se rappelant sa question. L'ignorance ou l'indifférence ? Je sais pas et ... je m'en fous ? AHHHHH ! Elle pointa son doigt vers lui, s'écriant soudainement au beau milieu de la rue :_

« AHHHHHH ! C'était vraiment nul, Personne ! Vraiment nul ! »

_Mais elle rigolait elle aussi. C'était peut-être nul mais le garçon avait réussi à rigoler et à sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui, venant l'embrasser sur la joue avant de lui prendre la main. Il s'arrêta aussitôt de rigoler, rougissant tandis qu'elle disait :_

« Et où est-ce que tu as appris ça ? Car sortir quelque chose comme ça, c'est pas instinctif, j'en suis sûre ! Alors dis-moi où tu sais ça ! »

« J'avais vu ça à la télévision. » _répondit-il en gardant sa main dans la sienne._

« La télévision ? C'est quoi ? AH ! C'est l'une de vos inventions ! »

_Hein ? L'une de leurs inventions ? Il ne comprenait pas tout là, il devait l'avouer. Mais ... C'était bizarre. Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans une ville, c'était différent ! Il avait moins peur ! Peut-être qu'il pouvait ... tenter de retrouver ses parents ? Ah mais ...  
_

« Dis ... Crusaé ? Tu n'as pas de parents toi ? Vraiment pas ? »

« Non ! Je t'ai pourtant déjà répondu à ce sujet ! Allez ! On va essayer de voir les magasins pour commencer à réellement partir pour tuer Arceus ! » _répondit-elle avec entrain tout en lui tenant la main. Elle le tirait vers elle, marchant à travers les ruelles marchandes. Ce n'était pas réellement une ville mais plutôt un petit village. Il n'y avait aucun immeuble, que des maisons de différentes tailles mais majoritairement assez petites. C'était un village plutôt pauvre d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir ! Enfin bon ... C'était pas un problème !_

_Ils arrivèrent à un magasin de vêtements, la jeune fille pénétrant à l'intérieur avec le jeune garçon alors que déjà une femme s'approchait d'eux, un grand sourire :_

« Bonjour les enfants, comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« En écoutant toutes mes paroles ! Il nous faut les plus beaux vêtements pour mon élu ! »

_Ses yeux étaient devenus complètement roses alors que déjà, un homme aux cheveux bleus coiffés comme un clown, habillé de rose et de blanc s'approcha d'eux. Il avait une sorte de collier de rouge et blanc au cou, disant avec lenteur :_

« Pardonnez-moi mais ce que vous faites est interdit. Veuillez vous arrêter tout de suite, jeune fille. Sinon, je serai dans l'obligation de prévenir vos par... »

« Toi, tu vas l'aider. Merci bien. » _répondit la jeune fille en tournant son visage vers l'homme, celui-ci inclinant la tête en murmurant :_

« D'accord, mademoiselle ... Veuillez me suivre. »

_Hein ? Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Ils étaient tous en train d'obéir au doigt et à l'œil de la jeune fille ! Comment est-ce que ça se faisait ? Et pourquoi certaines personnes avaient des colliers et d'autres non ? Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement avec trois sacs d'habits mais aussi de quoi supporter le froid des nuits tandis qu'elle disait :_

« Tu peux tout porter ou alors c'est trop lourd ? »

« Y a beaucoup trop de choses ! Je peux pas moi ! J'ai que cinq ans ! »

« Et moi aussi alors te plains pas, mon élu ! Mon élu doit être fort ! Porte-en un sur ton dos ! » _répondit-elle avant de lui donner un sac, les deux autres lévitant un peu au-dessus du sol tandis qu'elle reprenait : _« Allez ! Je vais prendre ça ! »

« Mais mais mais ... Et tu ne payes pas ? » _demanda-t-il alors qu'ils quittaient le magasin de vêtements, toutes les personnes à l'intérieur s'étant mises en une rangée pour les saluer bien bas. Il ... Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé ... Mais mais mais ... C'était pas bien du tout ce qu'ils venaient de faire ! Ils venaient de voler des vêtements !_

« Crusaé ! Il faut retourner rendre les vêtements au magasin ! Mon papa et ma ... »

« Et ... quoi ? » _demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. Il s'arrêta aussitôt dans ses paroles, comprenant ce que cela voulait dire. Il ... Il ne devait pas parler de son papa et de sa maman mais ..._

_C'était ... Il ne devait rien dire du tout ! Il poussa un cri, jetant le sac au sol avant de se mettre à courir pour avoir le plus de distance avec elle. Il ne voulait pas être un voyou ! Il ne voulait pas du tout ! Il n'était pas comme ça ! NON ! Il ne voulait pas du tout être comme ça ! Ah... Ah... C'en était trop ! Crusaé était trop bizarre comme fille ! Elle pouvait donner des ordres à tout le monde, elle ne se gênait pas pour faire apparaître à manger et à boire, pour lui faire mal ... alors pourquoi rester ?!_

_Il courait, courait, courait sans cesse, ne semblant plus se préoccuper où il allait. Il voulait retourner chez lui ! Il voulait retourner ... BOUM ! Il venait de percuter une jambe, gémissant de douleur avant d'entendre une voix lui dire :_

« Et bien mon petit gars ... Tu t'es perdu ou quoi ? »

« Snif ... Snif ... Ca fait mal ... Snif ... » _souffla-t-il en commençant à sangloter._

_C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Des habits crasseux comme ses cheveux, il n'inspirait pas la confiance mais... Mais ... Il lui souriait gentiment en lui tendant la main d'un air amical. Snif... Tant que ce n'était pas..._

« Allez zou ! Tu viens avec moi ! »

_Hein que quoi ? Il se fit soulever, une main posée sur sa bouche alors qu'il se retrouva emmené dans une ruelle sombre. Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Il ne comprenait pas du tout mais ça lui faisait terriblement peur !_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva projeté dans une cage de métal, tentant d'en sortir alors que l'homme venait s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il semblait s'amuser à fabriquer une sorte de collier rouge et blanc comme il avait pu en voir autour du cou de nombreuses personnes dans le magasin de vêtements mais aussi dans les rues._

« Snif ... Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Je veux juste ma ... Je veux juste ma maman et mon papa, moi. »

« C'est triste petit pokémon mais tu ne pourras pas les retrouver. Tu vas me donner un joli paquet d'argent ! Je vais fabriquer un collier pour toi et ensuite direction les enchères. »

« Snif ... Snif ... Mais je suis pas un pokémon, moi ! »

« Oui, oui ... Bien entendu ! C'est quand même bizarre ces marques sur tes mains hein ? Je ne sais pas quel pokémon tu es encore mais ça sera vite fait quand on sera là-bas ! »

« NONNNNNN ! Je ne veux pas être mis là-bas ! Et c'est quoi une enchère ? »

« Oh ? Tu le verras très bien ! Par contre, tu vas arrêter de chouiner sinon je vais être forcé de te sceller la bouche avec un morceau de scotch ! »

« Snif ... Snif ... Vous êtes aussi méchant que Crusaé ! Mais elle l'est encore plus ! »

« Qui est Crusaé ? » _demanda l'homme, un peu intéressé._

« C'est une fille de mon âge, elle est capable de réduire en une boule les boîtes aux lettres ! Elle fait apparaître des tables et de la nourriture ! Elle peut même contrôler les gens ! Snif ... Et ... Et ... Elle a dit que j'étais son élu ... »

« Oh ... Que c'est mignon ! Je crois que je sais ce que je vais faire avec toi ! C'est quoi ton petit nom qu'on rigole ? » _annonça l'homme une seconde fois._

« Snif ... Snif ... Personne ... C'est comme ça que je m'appelle. »

« TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! TU T'APPELLES COMMENT J'AI DIT ?! » _hurla l'homme avant de donner un coup de pied dans la cage, la retournant alors que le jeune garçon se cogna la tête contre l'un des barreaux. Peu après, une marque jaune s'était formée à ses pieds, l'homme faisant une mine de dégoût._

« Et en plus ... Tsss ! Que tu sois un humain ou un pokémon, je m'en fiche ! »

_Snif ... Mais mais ... Snif ... Il vint se taire, s'asseyant dans son urine. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça lui arrivait depuis hier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ? RIEN DU TOUT ! Mais mais ... Tout empirait depuis que Crusaé était venue ... Ses parents devaient être très inquiets._

_Snif ... Il resta muet pendant les deux heures suivantes, un tissu venant recouvrir sa cage alors qu'il se sentait transporté. Il ne disait plus rien du tout, fermant ses yeux en étant assis dans un coin. Snif ... Snif ... Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ? Une secousse plus forte que les autres et il sentit qu'il ne bougeait plus. Des murmures ... Il entendait des murmures tout autour de lui ? Où est ... Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ?_

« Allons allons ! Un peu de calme, je vous prie ! Un peu de calme ! »

« Veuillez vous mettre sur vos chaises et attendez donc que la mise en place de la vente soit faite ! Merci de votre compréhension ! »

_Mise en place de la vente ? Qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce ça voulait dire ? Soudainement, le tissu brun qui cachait entièrement sa cage fut relevée, laissant paraître une centaine de personnes en face de lui. Toutes assises, toutes plus riches les unes que les autres rien qu'à leurs tenues vestimentaires et lui ... Il allait être vendu ? Il regarda à gauche et à droite ... Il voyait plusieurs enfants de son âge voir un peu plus âgés que lui ... Tous avaient un collier autour de leur cou. Et pourquoi pas lui ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

« Si vous voulez bien, nous allons tout de suite commencer par une petite merveille puisqu'elle ne consiste pas en un pokémon mais en un jeune humain. »

_Voilà qu'il entendait plusieurs murmures à nouveau alors que l'homme qui l'avait mis dans une cage le présentait d'une main. Snif ... hein ? Lui ? Une merveille ?_

« Attention ! C'est une vente exclusive ! Vous vous doutez que tout ceci est encore moins ... blanc que la vente de pokémons. Mais avec un esclave comme lui, cela vous fera une bonne main d'œuvre en plus, capable de combattre pour vous lorsqu'il le faudra et vous confiera alors une ... seconde vie pour vos nombreux amusements dans les arènes. »

« 150 000 POKEDOLLARS ! » _hurla soudainement une voix._

« 250 000 POKEDOLLARS ! » _cria une seconde voix tandis qu'il ne comprenait rien du tout. Autant de sous ? Il avait déjà entendu parler ses parents au sujet de l'argent mais c'était pas aussi grand que ça ! Enfin, il ne connaissait pas encore les chiffres et l'écriture donc bon ..._

« 500 000 POKEDOLLARS ! » s'égosilla une troisième tandis qu'il se mettait à pleurer.

_Il ne voulait pas être vendu ! Il ne voulait pas être avec les autres ! Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était tout simplement ses parents ! Il voulait retrouver sa maison ! Snif ... Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas Crusaé ?_

« CRUSAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

_C'était une parole sortie de plus profond de son cœur. Il voulait revoir la jeune fille mais il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il n'avait aucune explication à tout cela._

« AH ! Tu étais donc là ?! » _s'écria une voix au-dessus de sa cage alors qu'il leva la tête._

_Perchée sur un barreau de la cage, elle lui remontrait encore ce qu'elle avait sous sa robe blanche tandis que le jeune garçon séchait ses larmes. Crusaé ... Crusaé était là ... mais ..._

« C'est quoi cela ? Ah ! Mais c'est une pokémon ?! »

« Combien pour elle ?! Je n'ai jamais vu une créature de son espèce ! »

_Déjà, plusieurs personnes sortaient des objets qui ressemblaient à des tablettes électroniques. Déjà, une trentaine de lumières rouges étaient pointées vers elle mais la jeune fille tendit un doigt comme si elle trouvait cela amusant._

« Désolée mais vos objets sont inutiles. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de les utiliser. »

_Un fracas métallique se fit entendre, les tablettes électroniques explosant au visage des personnes. Des morceaux se plantèrent sur leur face, les tuant sur le coup alors qu'ils s'écroulaient de leurs fauteuils. Déjà, une bonne partie des personnes s'étaient levées, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ah ? Il remarquait qu'ils étaient dans une tente gigantesque. L'entrée de celle-ci se scella subitement, une sorte de ligne de glace empêchant les personnes de sortir de la tente. La jeune fille murmura avec amusement :_

« C'est bien ici qu'il y ait un spectacle non ? Alors, il est temps de s'amuser ! Pas bouger. »

_Les deux derniers mots avaient été prononcés pour l'homme qui avait sorti plusieurs bracelets de petite taille. Sans même qu'il ne puisse réagir, ils se brisèrent en morceaux, en même temps que tous ceux des autres personnes présentes puis les cages s'ouvrirent les enfants à l'intérieur disparaissant comme par enchantement._

« Alors ? Personne ? C'est qui la vilaine personne qui t'a mise dans cette vilaine cacage ? »

_Sans répondre, il désigna du doigt l'homme alors que Crusaé sauta de la cage. Il était d'ailleurs sorti de cette dernière puisqu'elle était ouverte. Il restait derrière Crusaé, tremblant légèrement alors que la jeune fille reprenait :_

« Bon ... Et bien ... Voyant ce à quoi vous vous amusez, je pense que je vais faire de même ! A genoux, sale chien ! »

_CRAC ! Les deux jambes de l'homme s'étaient pliées comme pour l'agenouiller ... sauf que cela n'avait pas été fait avec douceur. L'homme était en train d'hurler de douleur alors que tous et toutes tentaient de déchirer la tente pour s'enfuir._

« Bon bon bon ... Vous avez été très méchants. Vous saviez bien que l'esclavagisme de pokémons n'est pas autorisé, n'est-ce pas ? Bien qu'il soit toléré tant qu'il est discret ... C'est assez ... opposé quand on y réfléchit bien. Par contre, faire de l'esclavagisme d'élu, là ... Moi, ça me plait beaucoup moins. Tiens, avale-ça. »

_Elle fit apparaître une sphère dorée dans sa paume droite, la bouche de l'homme s'ouvrant comme obligée par une force inconnue. Elle coinça la sphère dans sa bouche, juste pour l'empêcher de respirer tandis qu'elle reprenait :_

« Ne t'en fais pas si tu manques d'air, ce n'est pas un problème. De toute façon, tu n'en auras plus besoin. »

_Elle plaça deux doigts dans ses narines, le troisième se calant juste sous les dents du haut de l'homme avant qu'elle n'émette un grand sourire. Elle tira un coup vers le haut, la tête se détachant du reste du corps dans une gerbe de sang qui vint tacher sa robe blanche. ... ... ... ... ... Le jeune garçon la regarda, la bouche grande ouverte bien qu'aucun son n'en sorti. _

_Elle dirigea son autre main vers les personnes qui continuaient de vouloir sortir, certaines d'entre elles semblant s'être résignées. Encore une fois, comme manipulées par une force invisible, elles furent positionnées en lignes et rangées tandis qu'elle rigolait. Crusaé recula un peu, semblant prendre son élan avant de courir en avant. Elle jeta la tête de l'homme au beau milieu de l'attroupement._

_Elle claqua des doigts quelques secondes plus tard, une forte lumière sortant de la boule insérée dans la bouche de l'homme pour produire une explosion. Quand le nuage de fumée disparut, un puissant rire résonnant à l'endroit où l'explosion avait eu lieu. Le jeune garçon se retrouva dans une sphère translucide, celle-ci l'ayant protégé tandis que la jeune fille avait sa robe blanche légèrement brûlée sur le bas. Mais ... Tout était rouge... complètement rouge... Rouge de sang... que ce soit son visage... Ses bras... Ses jambes... Sa robe... Même ses cheveux blancs ruisselaient d'hémoglobine. Elle se retourna pour faire un grand sourire à Personne, s'approchant de lui alors qu'il gardait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle lui tendit la main, murmurant avec douceur :_

« On peut s'en aller, Personne. Ils ne feront plus rien de mal. »

_Il ... Il ... Il regardait quelque chose sur son épaule droite. Hum ? Oh... C'était quoi cela ? Ah... Un œil humain ? D'une simple pichenette, elle l'envoya rouler sur le côté alors qu'il se mettait subitement à vomir sur la robe maculée de sang de Crusaé. Au lieu de se mettre en colère, elle vint le serrer dans ses bras, faisant un nouveau sourire bien que moins joyeux. Elle se téléporta avec lui loin d'ici alors qu'elle entendait déjà des voix se diriger vers eux. Cela avait dû être ... assez éprouvant, non ?_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Apprendre la vie

**Chapitre 4 : Apprendre la vie**

« Hum ... J'espère que la rivière ne te dérange pas, Personne. »

_Il ne répondit pas, continuant de trembler contre elle sans réellement comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé. Ah ... Ah ... Non ... Non ... NON !_

« Personne ? Viens te laver avec moi ! » _dit-elle alors qu'elle avait déposé ses vêtements au sol, étant complètement nue. Devant le manque de réaction de la part du jeune garçon, elle claqua des doigts, faisant disparaître ses vêtements. Elle lui prit la main avant de le jeter dans l'eau, ceci semblant le réveiller subitement vue la froideur de l'eau._

« Ah ! Qu'est-ce ... C'est froidddddddddd ! »

« Bien sûr que c'est froid ! Tu pensais que tu allais pouvoir régler l'eau ? Ah mais attends un peu ... Si ce n'est que ça ... »

_Elle passa une main dans l'eau qui s'écoulait de la cascade pour tomber dans la rivière, la gelant subitement devant le regard apeuré du jeune garçon. Maintenant ... Maintenant qu'il ... Qu'il savait ce qu'elle était capable de faire ... Il ... Il ... Il avait ... peur._

« Tu trembles ? T'en fais pas je t'ai dit ! Sois un peu patient ! »

_Elle disait cela avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle reposait sa main sur l'eau glacée de la cascade, celle-ci commençant à émettre un peu de fumée avant que l'eau ne descende à nouveau. AH ! Elle était réellement chaude ! On aurait presque cru à un onsen géant ! C'était vraiment bizarre ! Il semblait encore plus surpris qu'avant, s'éloignant d'elle sans un mot avant qu'elle ne l'arrête en lui prenant la main :_

« Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu comptes aller, Personne ? On va se laver ... »

« Snif ... Je ne veux pas ... Je veux VRAIMENT rentrer ! Tu fais beaucoup de mal à tout le monde ! Moi, je ne veux pas de ça ! »

« Tu y seras obligé ... Dorénavant, tu resteras avec moi ... Alors, on va se laver, ensuite, on va manger quelques morceaux de Miaouss et puis ... »

« JE NE VEUX PAS ! » s_'écria t-il en la repoussant alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui._

Il avait voulut sortir de l'eau mais il se retrouva immobilisé. Il fut obligé de se retourner, observant le regard rose de Crusaé en sanglotant. Il baissa les yeux dans l'eau en disant :

« Si ... Si ... Je ne peux pas retrouver mes parents ... Alors fais comme ce que tu as fait pour ces personnes mais avec moi ... »

« Tu veux mourir ? C'est quoi cette imbécilité ? »

« Je veux mourir au lieu de rester avec toi ! C'est tout ! MOUINNNNNNNNNN ! »

« Mais ... pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » _demanda t-elle alors qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire cela. Elle avait arrêté son emprise psychique sur lui, un peu étonnée._

« Pour ... Pourquoi ?! Snif ! T'as pas vu tout ce que tu as fait ?! Tu as tué beaucoup de gens ! Ils sont tous morts ! Ils ne bougeront plus ! Peut-être qu'ils avaient un papa et une maman ! Ou des petites filles ou des petits garçons ! »

« Et alors ? Ce sont des déchets. Tu as bien vu ce qu'ils ont essayé de te faire ? Tu aurais travaillé pour eux contre ton gré. Tu serais devenu un esclave ! Ah oui, je suis bête, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est un esclave ! »

« Snif ... Non ... C'est quoi un esclave ? » _demanda t-il bien qu'il reculait un peu dans l'eau._

« C'est quelqu'un qui doit toujours travailler, toujours obéir, toujours se plier aux ordres d'une autre personne ! Il se fait mettre un collier, puis il se prend des coups de fouet, de pied et tout plein d'autres choses. C'est ce que sont devenus les pokémons ! »

« C'est quoi ... un pokémon ? » _demanda t-il d'une voix lente tandis qu'il arrêtait de trembler, la jeune fille continuant de le regardait avec un peu d'étonnement._

« Un pokémon ... Et bien ... Ce sont toutes les personnes qui ont des pouvoirs spéciaux ! Ils peuvent cracher des flammes, de l'eau, faire apparaître des feuilles qui volent et ils ont toujours des colliers autour du cou ! »

« HEIN ! Des colliers ! C'est ce qu'ils avaient les gens dans les cages ! »

« Oui ... Ce sont des pokémons ... C'est comme ça que se passe depuis beaucoup de temps ... Depuis que les pokémons sont devenus des humains comme toi ! »

« Mais toi ... Tu es une pokémon ? Car toi aussi ... Tu as beaucoup de pouvoirs. »

« Je suis une pokémon, c'est exact. Tu ne parais pas plus étonné que ça. Ca va mieux ? » _demanda t-elle en tentant de poser sa main sur son épaule alors qu'ils étaient nus tous les deux. NON ! Ca n'allait pas ! Il la repoussa à nouveau avant de dire :_

« NON ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! Pourquoi est-ce ... que tu as fait ça ?! »

« NON ! MAIS TU ARRÊTES DE ME PARLER COMME CA ?! » _s'écria t-elle subitement avant de poser une main sur son visage, l'enfonçant dans l'eau alors qu'il commençait à se débattre car il n'avait pas eut le temps de prendre sa respiration._

_Elle le ressortait une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, reprenant la parole sur un ton qui était irrité. L'un comme l'autre ne semblait même pas se préoccuper du fait qu'ils étaient nus. Il fallait dire que la pudeur et la gêne à cinq ans ... Cela était assez relatif :_

« TU NE COMPRENDS PAS QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS QUE TU MEURES ?! Ou que tu deviennes un esclave ?! Tu es MON élu ! Rien qu'à moi ! Et à personne d'autre ! »

« Keu ! Keu ! Snif ... C'est comme être un esclave alors ! »

« ... ... ... ... C'est pas pareil ! Tu n'as pas de collier toi ! »

« Mais tu me fais mal, tu me donnes des coups ! Tu me noies ! Tu me fais beaucoup de mal ! » _s'écria t-il alors qu'il reprenait :_ « Moi, je ne suis pas un pokémon ! Et je ne ferais jamais ça aux pokémons s'ils doivent avoir mal ! »

_Elle le regard de ses yeux roses, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose alors que le jeune garçon semblait un peu énervé bien qu'il avait toujours des larmes aux yeux._

« Puis ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas de collier si tu es une pokémon ? »

« Le jour où on me mettra un collier n'est pas près d'arrivé ! » _dit-elle dans un grand sourire alors qu'il ne semblait pas si heureux d'apprendre cela._

« Moi ... Je ne comprends pas tout ... T'as l'air moins bête que moi ... Mais moi ... Je veux pas être un esclave ou un élu ... Moi je veux juste être ... »

« Tu vois tes marques aux deux mains ? » _dit-elle en les lui prenant, montrant les symboles qui ressemblaient aux demi-cercles entourant la croupe d'Arceus._

« Snif ... Tu as dit que c'était à cause de ... »

« Non ! Tu n'es pas mon élu à cause de ça ! Je ne le savais même pas ! Je t'ai juste vu et j'ai décidé que tu serais mon élu ! »

« Mais je ne sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble un éluuuuuuu ! » _dit-il dans un sanglot._

« C'est juste quelqu'un qui m'accompagne partout ! Il doit aussi me protéger et m'aider à tuer Arceus ! C'est pour... »

« Mais si j'ai les marques ... C'est que je dois être avec Arceus, non ? » _dit-il, semblant réellement logique pour la première fois._

_Elle s'arrêta de parler, baissant la tête alors qu'il l'apercevait réellement triste pour la première fois. Ses cheveux argentés semblaient se mouvoir d'eux-mêmes pour glisser devant elle et son visage, la jeune fille venant les triturer en murmurant :_

« C'est sûr ... C'est même très sûr ... Que tu as une relation avec Arceus ... Je sais même très bien ce que tu es ... Personne. Mais ... Je ... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu es ... complètement ... Peut-être que je me trompe ... Je ne sais pas ... Mais je sais ce que font ces deux marques ... »

_Elle venait frotter ses deux bras comme gênée avant de venir subitement se coller contre lui. Il ... Il ne comprenait pas ! Il ne comprenait rien du tout ! Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait beaucoup plus que cinq ans ! Mais ... Lui n'avait que cinq ans ... Et puis, là, ils étaient nus dans une eau réchauffée par la jeune fille ... Il vint poser ses deux mains sur son dos, ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire alors qu'elle restait parfaitement immobile ... ... ... ... Il avait un peu chaud ... Et puis, c'était bizarre mais la peau de la petite fille était vraiment très très douce ... Il ne pouvait pas réellement comparer mais ... Voilà quoi._

« On se lave tous les deux ? Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? S'il te plaît ? »

_C'était un ton bien différent des autres fois. Encore qu'il ne la connaissait pas plus que cela ... Et donc que ... Voilà quoi ... Mais ses parents allaient s'inquiéter, non ? Et puis ..._

« Tu verras ! Tu deviendras mon vrai élu ! On ira combattre et tuer Arceus ! Mais pas seulement elle hein ? On ira tuer tous les êtres légendaires de ce monde ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux faire ça ? » _demanda t-il finalement en posant cette question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il la connaissait._

« ... ... ... ... ... Car ils sont méchants. »

_... ... ... ... C'était quoi cette réponse ? Il la retira de ses bras alors que la jeune fille baissait la tête une nouvelle fois. Juste parce qu'ils étaient méchants ? Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression d'avoir réellement une fille de cinq ans en face de lui._

« Non mais ... Si tu continues à faire des vilaines choses ... C'est normal qu'ils soient méchants avec toi si tu es méchante avec eux. »

« C'est pas pareil ! Je suis méchante avec tout le monde car ils sont méchants à la base ! C'est tout ! » _dit-elle en tirant la langue._

« Ben alors arrête d'être méchante quand même ! C'est pas en étant méchant contre eux qu'ils deviendront plus gentils avec toi ! » _répondit-il en tirant la langue à son tour._

« Non mais t'es vraiment bête comme garçon ! Tu peux pas comprendre ! »

« Je veux pas comprendre si c'est pour être méchant ! » _dit-il à nouveau avant de lui envoyer de l'eau, la jeune fille réagissant aussitôt en faisant de même._

_Et voilà qu'une bataille commençait, les deux enfants s'envoyant de l'eau à la figure tout en poussant pour faire tomber l'autre bien qu'aucun n'y arrivait. La bataille ne dura guère de temps puisqu'au bout de cinq minutes, ce fut une vague de deux mètres de hauteur qui vint s'abattre sur le jeune garçon._

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent allongés et nus sur l'herbe, trempés jusqu'aux os tandis qu'ils observaient le ciel. Il avait honte de la regarder et elle ne disait rien. Pourtant, au bout de cinq minutes, elle demanda d'une voix lente :

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu ... Personne. »

« A quel sujet, Crusaé ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« ... ... ... Est-ce tu veux bien rester avec moi ? »

_C'était une question assez spéciale quand même. Et puis ... Même si elle avait fait des choses horribles, elle ne semblait pas aussi méchante que ça. Mais quand même ... De l'autre côté, elle avait fait des choses vraiment horribles qu'il ne comprenait pas !_

« ... ... ... Je veux bien être avec toi. Mais il faudra tout me dire ... Et puis euh ... Je veux ... Non rien, c'est tout ! »

« Si tu veux quelque chose, tu me dis et je te le trouve ! »

_Oui mais non ... Ce n'était pas la même chose. Peut-être que si il restait avec elle, elle changerait un peu ? Elle éviterait d'être aussi monstrueuse ? Il ne savait pas du tout mais ça valait le coup d'essayer ! Elle se releva, le jeune garçon rougissant violemment avant de se retourner, bafouillant :_

« Est-ce que tu peux t'habiller ? C'est gênant d'être tout nu devant toi ... Moi aussi, je vais m'habiller ... Mais bon ... Enfin voilà ... »

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Ce que tu peux être pudique ! »

_Ca voulait dire quoi être pudique ? Il ne savait pas ... Mais bon ... Tant qu'elle était là, il ne pouvait pas retourner voir ses parents donc il allait devoir rester avec elle. Peut-être qu'un jour après qu'il ait tué Arceus, il allait pouvoir les retrouver ? Sûrement ça, oui._

_Alors qu'ils s'étaient rhabillés tous les deux, elle lui tendit la main, faisant un petit sourire tendre tandis qu'il restait rouge aux joues. Elle reprit :_

« Alors ? On y va maintenant ? Puisque tu es d'accord pour me suivre, c'est donc tant mieux non ? On va devoir alors se mettre en route pour aller rechercher notre premier légendaire ! »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas si il POUVAIT le faire mais ... Il allait commencer ses aventures avec Crusaé ... et il sentait que tout cela allait être loin d'être bon à vue d'œil. Mais bon ! Les réflexions d'un enfant de cinq ans ne sont pas très poussées non plus hein ?_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le sauveur de pokémons

**Second axe : Les liens de l'amitié**

**Chapitre 5 : Le sauveur de pokémons**

_Trois mois s'étaient écoulés ... Trois mois ? Autant que cela ? Oui, c'était bizarre mais c'est ce qu'il avait remarqué quand ils avaient changé de saison. Au lieu de celle de l'été, c'était maintenant l'instant où les feuilles tombaient au sol, rendant les arbres complètement nus tandis qu'un léger vent venait souffler sur son visage._

_Il n'avait pas grandement changé, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Néanmoins, il semblait seulement un peu moins confus dans ces idées. Trois mois étaient très rapides quand on y pensait bien. Oh ... Bon, maintenant, il se baladait de ville en ville avec Crusaé bien que c'était quand même bizarre quand on y réfléchissait bien. Trois mois ... et aucun mort. Enfin, aucun mort du côté des légendaires contrairement aux paroles de Crusaé. Par contre, il n'avait rien appris de nouveau, il devait le reconnaître. Crusaé n'avait rien dit de plus ... Oh elle faisait toujours sa cheffe mais bon ..._

« Personne ! Tu te ramènes un peu ? Y a encore une ville à explorer ! »

_Il avait parfois l'impression que la jeune fille oubliait sa mission malgré ce qu'elle disait. Il vint courir avec elle, portant un petit sac à dos sur ses épaules. Au revoir les nombreux vêtements achetés, maintenant, ils avaient simplement de quoi vivre et dormir tranquillement. Elle avait même fait quelques concessions. Lesquelles ? Elle ne devait tuer personne ! Par contre, pour manipuler un peu les gens car ils n'avaient pas d'argent ... Aucun problème ! Hey, il n'était pas un voleur mais ils n'avaient pas les moyens non plus !_

« Si tu ne te bouges pas ... Oh et puis zut ! »

_Elle disparut subitement de sa vision, le jeune garçon n'ayant pas le temps de se retourner qu'un coup de pied lui arriva dans les fesses, le faisant crier de douleur et de surprise._

« Allez ! Bouge un peu ! Personne, t'es vraiment lent aujourd'hui ! »

« Ah ... Euh ... Désolé, Crusaé ... C'est de ma faute. »

« Bien sûr que c'est de ta faute, tu ne voudrais pas que je m'excuse en plus ! »

_Et voilà qu'elle commençait à s'égosiller. Il lui prit rapidement la main, la jeune fille s'arrêtant aussitôt. C'était stupide mais ça marchait à chaque fois. Dès qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'énerver, il prenait sa main et ... ZOU ! Elle s'arrêtait aussitôt ! Parfois, il la voyait trembler mais il ne savait pas si c'était de peur. Elle observait ses marques aux mains et puis ... Plus rien._

« Bon ... Allez, on y va avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Les magasins vont fermés et si on ... veut ... acheter quelque chose, il faut accélérer. »

« C'est encore une ville pauvre. » _annonça t-il alors qu'ils étaient entrés dans celle-ci. Oui ... Ca l'était bel et bien ... Plusieurs enfants et adultes étaient assis contre des murs, dans des haillons tandis qu'elle lui annonçait que ça n'avait rien d'étonnant._

« De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous apitoyer sur le sort des autres. »

_Elle disait cela mais ... Elle avait sauvé auparavant des pokémons. Enfin, maintenant, ça n'avait plus jamais été le cas et puis ... Bon ... Non rien. Il ne devait pas réfléchir beaucoup trop de toute façon !_

« Alors Personne ? Tu veux manger quoi ce soir dans la forêt ? »

« Des bonbons ! Allez ! S'il te plaît, Crusaé ! »

_Elle fronça les sourcils, s'arrêtant de marcher alors qu'il baissait la tête aussitôt. Non, elle allait encore lui donner une petite claque derrière la tête, il en était sûr ! Il en était sûr ! Car dès qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, il allait en prendre pour son grade ! C'était toujours comme ça ! Ca avait toujours été comme ça de toute façon !_

« ... ... ... Bon, t'as été un gentil garçon donc d'accord. MAIS PAS SEULEMENT CA ! On va prendre un peu de viande de Roucool aussi. »

« Ca ... Ca ... Ca me fait penser ... »

_Il y pensait à chaque fois, mais à chaque ... fois ... Ca quittait son esprit aussitôt. S'il mangeait de la viande de Roucool, de la viande de Caninos, de la viande de Miaouss ... AH ! Aussitôt qu'il venait d'y penser, aussitôt oublié ! C'était bizarre._

« Hum ? Ca te fait penser à quoi, Personne ? Tu ne termines jamais tes phrases ! Ca commence vraiment à me fatiguer, tu comprends hein ? Tu as compris ?! »

« Désolé ... Crusaé ... Là, c'est de ma faute. C'est bizarre mais dès que j'essaye de te dire quelque chose au sujet de la nourriture, j'oublie aussitôt ! »

« Dans le fait que l'on mange des morceaux de pokémons ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étonnant ? Parce que les pokémons ressemblent à des humains ? Et que tu as peur que c'est du cannibalisme ? » _demanda t-elle alors qu'il se statufiait sur place._

_Elle l'avait dit avec une telle ... neutralité ... Une telle absence de sentiments ... Cette chose qui l'empêchait de bien saisir la portée de la situation et elle ... et elle ... Elle venait de ... De faire ça ? Ha ! HAHAHAHA ! Non, ce n'était pas drôle ! Il se maintint la tête entre ses deux mains ,cherchant à oublier cette image d'humains avec un collier autour du cou. Ah ... Ah..._

« Allez, ne t'en fais pas ! C'est la vie ! »

_Elle lui tapota le dos avant de venir chercher sa main mais il la retira, s'avançant sans rien dire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle disait cela de cette manière ? Dès qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle ou de lui puisqu'il était son élu, elle s'en fichait royalement !_

« Allez, tu vas pas bouder ! Car sinon ... Tu sais ce qui t'attends ! »

_Elle vint faire craquer ses petits doigts pour bien lui montrer ce qu'il risquait à vouloir l'ignorer de la sorte. C'était vraiment une chose à ne pas faire s'il voulait pouvoir vivre sur cette planète ... et avec elle, héhéhé._

« Je ne boude pas ... C'est bon. Je veux juste ... AH ! »

_Il se retourna vers Crusaé, passant une main devant sa bouche avant de la tirer vers lui dans une ruelle. Elle ... Elle ... Qu'est-ce que le jeune garçon comptait faire ? Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il lui murmure :_

« Regarde cet homme ... Il a l'air vraiment méchant. »

_Hum ? Ah bon ? Elle tourna son visage pour observer l'homme qu'il désignait. Ah oui ... C'était vrai. Il avait la tête, le profil, la carrure d'un esclavagiste. Elle haussa les épaules en sortant de la ruelle, disant d'une voix calme :_

« Bon et bien ... Tant mieux pour lui ! »

« Hein mais mais mais ... On va le suivre ! » 

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça hein ? J'ai pas que ça à faire ! Allez, on se dép... »

_Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas, lui allait le faire ! Sans même attendre qu'elle termine sa phrase, il s'était déjà mis à suivre l'homme à l'imposante musculature alors que Crusaé poussait un profond soupir. Qu'il fasse comme il veut ... Ce n'était pas son problème !_

« Alors, alors, alors ... T'es la dernière survivante, c'est bien ça ? »

_Il avait suivit l'homme jusqu'à sa maison ... Du genre assez délabrée. Et là ? Il écoutait à travers une fenêtre ... Heureusement pour lui, c'était plutôt dans un quartier abandonné donc il n'allait pas être surpris mais ... Il entendait la voix mais aussi des sanglots ... Il n'arrivait pas à voir la petite fille qui pleurait d'après les sanglots._

« Tsss ! Vous avez vraiment été inutiles ! On ne vous donne rien à manger pendant une semaine et voilà le résultat ! Enfin bon, t'es peut-être la plus résistante dans ta foutue famille. Ca me fait penser qu'il faudrait que je me débarrasse de leurs corps. HAHAHA ! Allez ! Je vais préparer une nouvelle cage et aussi ton collier puisque tu seras bientôt mise en vente ! Une petite teigne comme toi, qui a la rage de vivre, ça va rapporter gros ! »

_Il entendit une porte qui se claqua, signe que la personne avait quitté la pièce et il se cacha aussitôt. Il ne devait pas être repéré ! Il attendit deux minutes, se penchant finalement pour observer par la fenêtre. Il voyait ... Il voyait quelqu'un dans une cage... ET ZUT ! La fenêtre ne semblait pas solide. Sans même y réfléchir plus longtemps que ça, il prit du recul et sauta de toutes ses forces par la fenêtre de laquelle il manquait déjà quelques morceaux. Il vint la briser, pénétrant dans la pièce en poussant des petits cris de douleur, des larmes aux yeux._

« Ca fait mallllllllllll ! ET ZUTTTTTT ! »

_Il devait se taire et malgré ses cris, sa voix ne portait pas du tout. Il s'approcha de la petite cage, remarquant une jeune fille dans des haillons bruns. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement noirs et bruns ... Un sérieux mélange ... Et autour d'elle ... Il se retourna, passant une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas être horrifié. Ah ... Ah ... Non ! NON ! ET NON ! Il n'avait pas vu ça ... Il n'avait rien vu ! Rien du tout ! Allez ! Du courage !_

« Pour ... Tu es un pokémon ? » _demanda d'une voix faible la jeune fille sans relever son regard. Elle ne bougeait pas de son emplacement alors qu'il se rapprochait de la cage. Ne rien regarder d'autre qu'elle ! RIEN DU TOUT !_

« Je viens te sauver ! Attends un peu ! »

_Il avait remarqué le cadenas de la cage ... mais aussi les corps ! NON ! Il s'était dit de ne pas les regarder ! NON ET NON ! Il chercha près du bureau, remarquant différents outils ensanglantés ... avec des morceaux d'ongles ? Ah ... Ah ... C'en était trop. Il voulut passer une main devant sa bouche mais un liquide jaune en sortit, glissant entre ses doigts. NON ! ALLEZ NON ! Pourquoi est-ce que Crusaé n'était pas venue l'aider ?! Elle aurait été bien plus forte pour ça ! Il ne pensait même pas à ses pieds ensanglantés par les débris de verre ! Il prit une tenaille recouverte de sang séchée, évitant de vomir une seconde fois en l'ouvrant pour laisser tomber un doigt avant de s'approcher de la cage.  
_

« Me sauver ? Pour me ... capturer après ? Ca ne fait rien ... Tu as l'air gentil. »

_Encore une voix triste et morose ! NON ET NON ! Il ne voulait pas du tout de ça ! Il coinça le cadenas entre la tenaille, essayant d'utiliser toute sa force avant de bien remarqué qu'il n'allait pas avoir assez pour ça ! Il n'était qu'un enfant de cinq ans ! Que de cinq ans ! Il commença à sangloter, bafouillant :_

« Je veux te sauver ! C'est cruel ce que font les grands aux pokémons ! »

« Ca ne fait rien ... C'est habituel ... Tu ferais mieux de repartir avant qu'il n'arrive. Moi, je ne pense pas qu'il me laissera dans ... »

« NON NON ET NON ! »

_Il reprit la tenaille en main, essayant de briser à nouveau ce cadenas avant d'y arriver subitement. ... ... ... ... Ca ... ... ... Ca s'était brisé comme ça ? Hahaha ! Ca s'était brisé comme ça ! Malgré l'odeur de mort qui régnait ici, il pénétra dans la cage qu'il avait ouverte, prenant la main de la jeune fille dont il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux à cause de ses cheveux bruns et noirs. _

« Allez ! On s'en va avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

« Mais on ne pourra pas ... aller trop loin ... »

« Ne t'en fait pas ! Si on sort de la ville, tu seras sauvée ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce ... que tu fais ça ? »

« Car c'est ça que je veux faire ! Je veux sauver ceux qui n'ont pas de chance ! »

_C'était bête de parler comme ça mais sur le moment ... Elle ne poussa pas un cri alors que les morceaux de verre s'enfonçaient dans ses pieds nus, les deux enfants repassant par la fenêtre. HEUREUSEMENT que tout ceci n'était qu'une simple bicoque sans qu'il y ait plusieurs étages ! Car sinon ... Car sinon ... Ah ! Il ne voulait pas le savoir !_

_Serrant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, il s'était mis à courir avec elle vers les ruelles, plusieurs têtes se tournant vers eux sans plus s'en préoccuper. Avec du sang aux pieds, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils aillent très loin. Il ne remarqua même pas que la maison qu'il avait pénétrée par effraction avait un mur tapissé de sang, l'homme qui avait torturé les nombreux pokémons étant planté sur le mur. Immobile car mort, il était retenu contre le mur par les outils qu'il avait utilisés alors qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs était positionnée devant lui, un petit sourire neutre aux lèvres :_

« Vraiment, si il commence à se prendre pour le sauveur du monde, ça ne va pas aller. J'accepte une fois mais pas deux. Par contre, toi, tu étais un vrai salopard n'est-ce pas ? Dommage que je n'ai pas ce genre de pouvoirs sinon, je crois que je ne me serais pas gênée pour t'emmener parmi ceux que tu as tués. »

_Elle disparut subitement, il était temps de retrouver Personne. AH ! Non mais vraiment ... Sincèrement, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un élu pareil ? Elle se le demandait mais il avait réussi à s'armer de courage pour la première fois et pour ça ... Elle allait devoir le féliciter !_

_Comme à leurs habitudes, elle le retrouva au milieu de la forêt, mais cette fois-ci, près d'un ruisseau. Au milieu de celui-ci, une jeune fille était complètement nue, ternissant l'eau de sang, de boue et d'autres produits indescriptibles. Lui ? Il était assis contre un arbre, moins gêné qu'auparavant de regarder une fille nue. Les cheveux bruns et noirs devinrent peu à peu rouges alors qu'elle trempait ses vêtements aussi ... Eux aussi semblaient être lavés efficacement. Crusaé ne vint rien dire, restant derrière un arbre, attendant de voir ce que le jeune garçon allait dire ou faire._

« ... ... ... Je m'appelle Lina. Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait. » _vint dire la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges peu ébouriffés alors qu'elle tenait ses vêtements contre elle. Elle reprit aussitôt :_ « Je suis une pokémon et je suis une Evoli. »

« Je m'appelle Personne ! Et je ne rigole pas. » _dit-il alors qu'elle souriait légèrement, passant une main dans ses cheveux rouges pour laisser apparaître deux yeux de même couleur. Cela ressemblait presque à une métamorphose. Lorsqu'elle se rhabilla, il remarqua qu'elle avait une petite écharpe de fourrure bleue à laquelle il manquait quelques morceaux ainsi que deux vêtements déchirés de couleur rouge. Ils semblaient être faits en toile._

« C'est un drôle de prénom quand même. Tu es un humain ? » _demanda t-elle avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il le remarquait que maintenant mais ... Elle était plus grande que lui ? Elle était sûrement aussi plus vieille mais pas de beaucoup ? Un ou deux ans ?_

« C'est exact ! Mais la fille qui m'accompagne s'appelle Crusaé et elle est aussi une pokémon ! Tu verras, elle est pas vraiment méchante mais terrifiante ! »

_Grrrr ! Il allait le payer ! Elle allait sortir de sa cachette pour briser ce petit moment ! Elle allait lui montrer qu'il était loin d'être un héros ! Plutôt un gros zéro même ! Mais bon ... Après ce qu'elle lui avait fait ... Elle pouvait attendre un peu ... peut-être ... Elle restait adossée contre un arbre, laissant le jeune garçon se faire une amie, sa première amie._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Gentillesse

**Chapitre 6 : Gentillesse**

« C'est donc toi, Crusaé ? A première vue, tu n'as pas l'air terrifiante. »

« Tiens donc, moi, je suis terrifiante, c'est bien cela, Personne ? » _demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés alors qu'il rougissait, détournant le regard pour ne pas se faire gronder. Pour toute réponse, elle pointa un doigt vers lui, le tirant vers elle sans qu'il n'y puisse faire quelque chose. Elle allait se mettre en colère ... Elle allait se mettre en colère ... Elle ... Elle posa sa main contre sa hanche, coinçant son bras entre avant de dire à Lina :_

« Tu as de la chance que Personne t'aie sauvé la vie mais maintenant, tu peux repartir. Evite simplement de te faire capturée en pensant au fait que tu as été sauvée. »

« Et vous deux, qu'allez-vous faire ? Ma famille est morte par cet homme, je n'ai plus d'endroits où aller et puis, je préférai ... »

« On va aller tuer Arceus, ce n'est pas pour les gamines de ton genre. Allez, tu peux partir de ton côté, nous, on va rester ici pour ce soir. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne peut pas rester avec nous ? » _demanda subitement le jeune garçon, le visage de Lina s'éclairant d'un sourire._

« Car elle est faible ! Elle nous mettra des bâtons dans les roues ! Et surtout, on a pas besoin d'elle ! Comme si elle voulait tuer Arceus ! »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer Arceus, moi à la base ... Et je suis faible ... Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs ... contrairement à une pokémon comme toi. »

_Hein ? Hum ... C'est vrai que ... Le jeune garçon était encore plus faible que l'Evoli, qu'il n'avait réussi à la sauver que grâce à e... HUM NON ! Elle ne devait pas penser à ce qu'elle avait fait pour le jeune garçon ! Et puis zut ... Elle murmura :_

« C'est bon ! Elle peut venir en attendant qu'on lui trouve un dresseur qui saura s'occuper d'elle, pas l'un de ses esclavagistes ! »

« Personne ... peut être mon dresseur si il le désire. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Crusaé écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement alors que le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas réellement ce que ça voulait dire. Il connaissait bien plus les esclavagistes que les dresseurs donc bon ... Penser à ça ..._

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais que Personne soit ton dresseur ? » _demanda Crusaé._

« Car je lui suis redevable à vie et que je suis sûre qu'il ne sera pas un mauvais dresseur. »

« Mais mais mais ... Être dresseur, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'être esclavagiste ? » _s'interrogea le jeune garçon alors que Lina s'approchait de lui, lui prenant les deux mains tout en gardant son grand sourire._

« Bien sûr que non ! Un dresseur aime beaucoup ses pokémons ! Il s'en occupe, leur donne à manger, les lave et les fait combattre simplement pour des duels ... Ca n'a rien de vraiment dangereux contrairement aux arènes, aux esclaves et toutes ces choses ! C'est ce que m'a dit mon grand frère et mes parents avant de ... »

_Il l'arrêta aussitôt, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules avant de murmurer :_

« Aucun problème pour moi ! Mais je ne te mettrais pas de collier ! »

« C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Mais tu acceptes alors ? » _dit-elle en gardant son sourire, Crusaé semblant bouillir de l'intérieur._

« Moi, ça ne me gêne pas ! Je n'ai jamais eut de pokémons et je ne savais même pas que ça existait il y a trois mois ! Alors, je serais content de montrer à mes parents que j'ai eut ma première pokémon ! Je leur raconterai même comment je t'ai sauvée ! »

« Mais il ne faudra pas trop en faire non plus ! » _répondit Lina en rigolant._

« Si tu les revois un jour. » _grogna Crusaé, brisant cet instant._

« Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça, Crusaé ? C'est méchant de ta part ! » _répondit le jeune garçon en se tournant vers elle, arrêtant de sourire._

« Oh tout simplement parce que ... »

_Elle s'arrêta dans ses mots. Elle avait terriblement envie de le faire souffrir à cet instant ... mais non pas de le faire se mettre en colère envers elle. Hum ... C'était assez stupide quand elle y réfléchissait bien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ... Il s'approcha d'elle, posant une main sur son front alors qu'il disait :_

« Pourtant, tu n'as pas beaucoup de fièvre, Crusaé ! »

_Pfff ... Elle vint rougir légèrement avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le sexe, le jeune garçon éclatant en sanglots avant de s'écrouler à genoux, bafouillant :_

« Pour... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as frappé au zizi ?! »

« Car c'est ce que tu méritais ! Ca t'apprendra à dire des bêtises ! »

« Je comprends pourquoi est-ce que tu disais qu'elle était terrifiante en fin de compte, Personne. » _murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, s'approchant du garçon pour l'aider à se relever._

Tout de suite, elle se retrouva plaquée contre un arbre, Crusaé tendant sa main vers elle, de la colère dans son regard rose tandis qu'elle s'approchait lentement vers elle.

« Je suis terrifiante ? Bien plus que tu ne le crois ... Personne a put voir à quel point je pouvais être terrifiante ... VRAIMENT TERRIFIANTE ! »

« ... ... ... ... ... C'est donc pour ça ... Est-ce que tu es sa pokémon aussi ? »

_Hein ? Le ton employé par la jeune fille était fade et neutre mais sa question l'avait légèrement prise au dépourvue. L'emprise psychique s'arrêta tandis qu'elle détournait le regard, murmurant avec lenteur :_

« Ca ne te concerne pas. Arrête de jouer les bonnes samaritaines. »

« Tu l'aimes bien non ? Tu sais, il n'y a pas à avoir honte de tout ça. »

« Je l'aime bien car c'est mon élu. Sans lui, je ne pourrais jamais tuer Arceus. Par contre, toi, je peux facilement te faire disparaître et ... »

« Moi, je ne t'aimerai pas si tu fais du mal à Lina ! Elle est très gentille ! Laisse-là tranquille, Crusaé ! S'il ... te plaît. » _cria le garçon avant que les derniers mots ne s'étouffent dans sa bouche. Il ... Il avait crié envers Crusaé. Celle-ci prit une profonde respiration avant de faire un geste de la main pour dire qu'elle ne s'y intéressait plus à tout ça._

« Faites comme vous le voulez, vous me fatiguez ! Vous n'auriez rien à manger ce soir ! Ca vous apprendra à l'un comme à l'autre ! »

« Ca ne fait rien ... Je ne mange que peu souvent donc je peux me retenir. »

« Et moi, j'ai l'habitude de ne pas manger parce que je dis une bêtise ! »

_GRRRR ! La punition n'était pas assez sévère pour eux ou quoi ?! Ils se moquaient d'elle ?! Elle n'allait pas du tout apprécier le comportement du jeune garçon s'il continuait sur cette voie ! Ca ne faisait même pas une soirée et elle avait déjà réussi à l'exaspérer au plus haut point ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallut que le gamin s'attache à elle ?!_

_Et la nuit, ce fut encore pire ! Comme ils dormaient maintenant dans des sacs de couchage, il n'y en avait que deux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait décidé de faire ? Ah ben ! En plein dans le mille hein ?! Il avait décidé de laisser son sac de couchage à Lina, celle-ci refusant poliment mais il l'avait forcée, reprenant :_

« Tu as dormie dans une cage pendant beaucoup de temps ! C'est donc normal que toi, tu dormes pour une fois dans un vrai endroit ! Enfin, un vrai endroit, c'est beaucoup hein ? Ce n'est pas le mieux mais c'est déjà très bien ! »

« Si tu insistes, alors, je veux bien. Merci beaucoup. » _dit la jeune fille aux yeux rubis avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, rentrant dans le sac de couchage._

« Si tu insistes, nya, nya, nya. » _grimaça Crusaé en tirant la langue et en gesticulant la tête d'un air complètement niais. Personne comme Lina n'avaient rien entendu, le jeune garçon allant se coucher près du feu en se recroquevillant sur lui-même._

« Bonne nuit les filles ! Dormez bien je l'espère ! Faites de beaux rêves ! »

« A toi aussi, Personne ! Bonne nuit Crusaé ! » _répondit Lina._

« Ouais ouais ouais ... A vous aussi, à vous aussi. » _grogna la jeune fille._

_Elle s'était retournée pour observer le jeune garçon qui dormait près du feu. Elle pouvait facilement manipuler ce dernier pour lui donner une petite leçon... Une brûlure sur le bras ? Sur le dos ? Sur les cheveux ? Et le rendre complètement chauve ? Grrrr ! Elle allait vraiment le faire ! Les deux enfants dormaient déjà tandis qu'elle pointait un doigt vers la flamme, une petite flammèche en sortant, bougeant en suivant le doigt de Crusaé. Elle le rapprocha de ses cheveux, poussant un profond soupir._

« C'est moins drôle quand on est plusieurs. Deux, c'est largement suffisant pour tuer Arceus. Elle doit mourir de toute façon ... Et tous les légendaires aussi. »

« ... ... Cru ... Crusaé ? »

_Hein ? Elle avait fermé les yeux, murmurant pour elle-même en pensant qu'ils dormaient déjà. Elle décida de les ouvrir, remarquant que le jeune garçon était étonnamment près d'elle. Il était à quatre pattes, tremblant légèrement alors qu'il demandait :_

« Crusaé ... Est-ce que je peux venir ? Avec toi ? Dans le sac de couchage ? »

« Hein ? Et pourquoi ça ? Si t'as froid, t'avais pas qu'à être galant. Vas dormir contre le feu ou alors demandes à ta nouvelle amie. »

« Je ne vais pas la réveiller ... Elle dort bien. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit gênée. »

« Mais moi, ça ne te dérange pas ? Vas dormir contre le feu, quitte à te brûler et laisse-moi tranquille. Allez, tu peux partir. »

« Crusaé ... S'il te plaît. » _bafouilla t-il avec lenteur._

« Vas ... chier ... Personne. » _souffla t-elle, le jeune garçon s'éloignant._

_Sans un mot, il retourna s'installer contre le feu, la jeune fille le regardant grelotter de froid. Ils étaient maintenant en automne et le vent durant la nuit était affreux. HUM ! C'était de sa faute ! Il n'avait qu'à ... Elle en avait rien à faire !_

_Pendant la nuit, elle ne remarqua pas que le feu vint s'éteindre, le corps du jeune garçon tremblant de plus en plus avant de s'immobiliser peu à peu. Du sang commença à s'écouler de son nez, sa respiration s'étant accélérée bien plus rapidement que la normale._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Hypothermie

**Chapitre 7 : Hypothermie**

« Allez, réveille-toi ! Ca ne sert à rien de rêvasser ! Tu as assez dormi ! »

_Elle venait lui donner un petit coup de pied dans le dos pour le faire réveiller, observant de ses yeux la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges qui se réveillait peu à peu. Elle s'étira dans le sac de couchage avant d'en sortir. Crusaé s'éloigna du jeune garçon alors que Lina s'en approchait, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

« Debout Personne, merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait, c'était très ... »

_Elle s'arrêta dans ses paroles, remarquant le sang qui s'était écoulé du nez du jeune garçon. Sans même pousser un cri, son sourire disparut alors qu'elle relevait le corps du jeune garçon, le serrant contre elle tout en disant._

« Mais mais mais ... Il est très froid ! Crusaé ! Crusaé ! Personne est très très froid ! Il a saigné du nez pendant la nuit ! »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Puisque tu es si bien, tu n'as qu'à le réveiller, il reprendra des couleurs après. »

« Mais mais mais ... Il ne veut pas se réveiller, Crusaé ! Il ne veut pas du tout ! » _continua t-elle de dire alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs haussait les épaules en décidant finalement de s'approcher du jeune garçon, passant une main sur son front._

« ... MAIS QUEL IMBECILE ! Il est en état d'hypothermie ! »

_Elle venait de crier, poussant avec violence Lina sur le côté avant de soulever le garçon contre coller sa tête contre elle. Comment est-ce qu'il avait réussi à se foutre en hypothermie hein ?! Comment est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ?! Elle connaissait la raison mais elle ne l'acceptait pas ! Il était hors de question d'accepter cette stupidité !_

« C'est ... C'est quoi l'hypothermie ? » _balbutia Lina alors qu'elle se relevait après le coup de Crusaé, celle-ci s'écriant à nouveau :_

« C'est tout simplement lorsque la température du corps décroît beaucoup trop ! Même si elle n'est que légère ou moyenne, c'est quand même très dangereux ! »

« Mais comment ... Comment est-ce qu'il s'est fait cela ? »

« Car il a dormi toute la nuit dans le froid. Visiblement, le feu s'est éteint et puis... »

« C'est de... C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de dormir ... »

« Oui c'est de ta faute mais ce n'est pas le moment de venir pleurer et sangloter ! Allez ! HOP ! On le soulève et on va l'emmener près d'un vrai feu ! La prochaine fois, même si on mettra trois heures à la monter, on prendra une tente ! »

_C'était sa façon à elle de s'excuser ! RAHHHH ! Mais c'était une véritable chochotte cet élu ou quoi ?! Elle avait carrément honte de lui sur ce coup ! Vraiment ... Une hypothermie ..._

« ... ... ... Ah ... ... ... Ah ... ... ... Ah ... »

_Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux, remarquant qu'il se retrouvait à l'air libre, le ciel se trouvant au-dessus de sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il grelottait de froid, frissonnant légèrement tandis qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qui lui était arrivé._

« ... ... ... ... Quoi ? » _demanda t-il alors qu'il entendait quelques murmures contre lui. Il était dans un sac de couchage mais ... Il y avait aussi Lina contre lui ?! Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui dire de se taire alors qu'elle se collait contre lui :_

« C'est pour éviter que tu aies froid ... Ca fait deux jours que tu ne t'étais pas réveillé ... C'était à cause de moi ... Je n'aurais pas dû accepter que tu dormes dans le froid tout en me donnant ton sac de couchage. Si tu es mon dresseur, ce n'est pas à toi d'avoir mal ... mais à moi alors la prochaine fois, tu dormiras dans ce sac ... »

« Il y a assez de place pour nous deux alors moi, ça me gêne pas trop ... Enfin si ... Mais pas la même gêne que si je pouvais plus bouger. »

« Hihihi ... Restons comme ça puisque tu dois avoir encore un peu de chaleur ! »

_Elle disait cela avec un petit sourire, fermant les yeux alors qu'il faisait de même. Pourtant, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il fut réveillé par une voix douce et mielleuse :_

« Personne ... Personne ... Mon petit Personne ... »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Crusaé ? » _dit-il en ouvrant les yeux, remarquant que la nuit était tombée très violemment. Qu'est-ce que ... Comment ça ?!_

_Crusaé était debout, une sorte d'aura blanche l'entourant alors qu'il ne pouvait voir qu'elle dans la nuit sombre. Aucun feu, aucune étoile dans le ciel, rien de rien ... Les arbres cachaient une partie du ciel ... Mais elle ... Il la voyait ... Il la voyait ... Il ne voyait qu'elle ..._

« Crusaé ? Qu'est-ce que ... C'est tes pouvoirs ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_Tout était complètement noir ... Complètement noir ... Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas ailleurs car il sentait Lina contre lui. Alors pourquoi ... Il ne voyait rien du tout ?_

« Tu sais ... Tu es vraiment un garçon très stupide. Je t'offre la possibilité d'être mon élu, je te permets de passer tes journées avec ma personne, de devenir quelqu'un de vraiment très puissant et célèbre et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu tombes malade, tu joues au héros, tu décides d'accepter n'importe qui avec toi et tu as l'air d'oublier tes priorités. »

« Mes priorités ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tuer les légendaires et Arceus ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses autant de questions ? Pourquoi tu n'exécutes pas simplement ce que je désire ? C'est quoi le souci dans ta compréhension de mes phrases ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas saisir ce que je veux te dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que si compliqué de t'avoir choisi maintenant ? Je n'aurai pas pu attendre plusieurs années, c'était trop risqué ... Et en fin de compte, le hasard a bien fait les choses ... normalement. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je ne comprends pas tout ... Et tu parles d'une drôle de façon. Par contre, j'ai quelque chose à te dire et je suis pas content non plus. C'est pas de la faute à Lina si je suis tombé malade ! C'est de ta faute à toi ! »

_Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Crusaé alors qu'il se retrouva subitement téléporté vers elle. Sa main posée sur son cou, elle l'observa sans serrer, murmurant :_

« De ma faute ? Si tu veux, nous pouvons revenir tout au début ... Nous allons commencer par analyser à l'envers. Tu es tombé en hypothermie car tu as dormi dans le froid. Tu as dormi dans le froid car je t'ai refusé de dormir avec moi. Je n'ai pas voulut que tu dormes avec moi car tu avais décidé de dormir dans le froid. Tu as dormi dans le froid car tu as prêté ton sac de couchage à Lina. Tu as prêté ton sac de couchage à Lina car tu voulais la rendre heureuse. Tu voulais la rendre heureuse car tu as décidé de l'adopter comme pokémon. Tu l'as adopté comme pokémon car tu ne voulais pas l'abandonner. Tu ne voulais pas l'abandonner car tu l'as sauvée. Alors à la base, à qui est la faute ? »

« A TOI ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu peux parler comme tu veux, c'est quand même de ta faute ! Et pourquoi tu as refusé que je dorme avec toi ?! C'est pas une vraie excuse ! J'en ai marre ! Je veux plus te voir ! Je préfère rester avec Lina ! »

« QUOI ?! » _s'écria t-elle avant de le balancer en direction du sol, Lina ne semblant pas se réveiller dans son sac de couchage. En était-elle déjà capable à la base ? Car tout autour de Crusaé et Personne semblait ... stoppé._

« J'ai dit que ... Snif ... Snif ... Ca fait mal ... J'ai dit que je ne voulais ... plus de tout ça ! Maintenant qu'il y a Lina, je sais très bien que toutes les filles ne sont pas comme toi ! Toi, t'es vraiment méchante ! Tu veux faire comme les esclavagistes ! Tu veux que je sois ton esclave et c'est tout ! Et moi, je ne veux pas ! »

« Il n'y a jamais été question d'esclave ... ou autre ... »

« Je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux plus rester avec toi ! Demain, je pars avec Lina tout seul ! »

« Fais ça et je la tue ... »

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure ... Un simple souffle ... Pourtant, ça résonnait dans ses oreilles comme si elle avait hurlé ces paroles. Il voulut se retourner mais elle reprit :

« Dis une simple chose ... et je la tue illico. Je pourrais facilement t'effacer la mémoire ensuite pour que tu perdes tous tes souvenirs. »

« M... » commença t-il avant de s'arrêter, Crusaé reprenant :

« J'ai décidé d'offrir un cadeau à mon élu en acceptant la présence de Lina. Je peux aussi bien le lui reprendre si je vois qu'il devient un peu trop ... déplaisant. »

« Snif ... Tu verras un jour ... Crusaé ... Un jour, tu comprendras que la méchanceté ... se retournera contre toi ... Toi aussi, tu souffriras ... » _bafouilla t-il alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer comme à son habitude dès qu'il y avait un souci avec Crusaé._

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, claquant des doigts alors que tout le décor apparaissait autour d'eux. La lune, les étoiles, tout ... Ah ... Ah ... Il remarqua Lina qui commençait à bouger dans le sac de couchage. Elle le recherchait ? Il observa Crusaé en se retournant, celle-ci restant de marbre avant de murmurer à nouveau :_

« Tu es mon élu ... Mon unique élu ... Ne l'oublie pas ... Tu ne veux pas le comprendre mais tu es bien plus important pour moi que n'importe quel être humain ... »

« ... ... ... Tu peux dire tout ça ... Tu sais très bien que tout ça est faux. Car tu n'es pas importante pour moi et que je ne le suis pas pour toi. »

« ... ... ... Tu te trompes lourdement, Personne. »

_Et puis plus rien. Il retourna se coucher dans le sac de couchage, fermant les yeux pour éviter de penser à la menace de Crusaé. La jeune fille pouvait des fois être vraiment très gentille mais de l'autre côté, elle n'avait jamais réellement hésité à tuer des personnes. Mais lui ... Il ne voulait pas qu'elle tue Lina. Lina ... Elle était plus grande que lui mais il se sentait bien mieux avec elle qu'avec Crusaé. Il se calfeutra contre la jeune fille, celle-ci venant passer ses deux mains sur son dos alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux à moitié. Est-ce qu'elle ... avait tout entendu ? Elle ouvrit ses lèvres, aucun son n'en sortant bien qu'elle tentait de lui parler. Elle ... allait ... le protéger ? C'est ça ? Il ouvrit en grand ses yeux alors qu'elle lui faisait un petit sourire, refermant les siens pour qu'il puisse dormir tranquillement et apaisé._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Punition

**Chapitre 8 : Punition**

« Personne, tu manges comme un petit Spoink. » _annonça Lina en lui essuyant la joue avec une serviette, le jeune garçon la remerciant avec un grand sourire en disant :_

« Mais c'est vraiment bon en plus ! Surtout depuis que tu m'as expliqué au sujet de la viande de pokémon, j'avoue que j'avais vraiment peur depuis que j'ai appris ... »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est tout simplement normal que les uns mangent les autres. Même si nous nous ressemblons, ça ne fait pas de nous des personnes toutes semblables. C'est pourquoi certaines viandes sont très bonnes même si elles sont issues d'un humain bien que ça soit un pokémon ! C'est tout simple ! »

« Merci encore, Lina ! Tu es vraiment superbe ! »

_.. ... ... Humpf ... Garder son calme et ne pas s'énerver inutilement. Elle ne devait pas s'emporter pour une raison aussi simple ... Ca faisait combien de temps ? Deux semaines ? Un mois ? Même si le froid se faisait sentir de plus en plus, ils continuaient de dormir à la belle étoile et dans les sacs de couchage. Elle avait bien proposé d'en acheter un troisième mais Personne avait refusé, signalant que Lina et lui dormiraient dans le même._

« C'est juste pour éviter qu'on vole encore des choses qui ne nous appartiennent pas ! »

_C'était la phrase qu'il avait sorti comme une excuse mais on ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait pensé réellement à ce moment là... Depuis qu'il avait dormit une fois avec Lina, il n'arrêtait pas de vouloir dormir avec elle. Lina lui avait demandé pourquoi et il avait encore prétexté que c'était pour éviter d'avoir froid. Bien entendu ... Il se foutait clairement de sa gueule et elle n'appréciait pas ça. Mais bon ... Le pire était Lina qui avait clairement accepté sans aucune réticence. Elle signalait qu'elle était sa pokémon et que c'était normal qu'elle veille à la santé de son dresseur. Blablabla ... Comme si ce n'était qu'une question de santé, c'était une fille attirée par les gamins moins âgés qu'elle, voilà tout ! Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face !_

« ... ... Espèce de pervers va. »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Crusaé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Ca veut dire quoi pervers ? »

« T'es qu'un foutu gamin pour pas savoir ça. Tsss ... Je vais me coucher. »

_Elle disait cela alors qu'elle s'éloignait sans plus d'un mot, pouvant entendre les paroles de Lina qui murmurait à Personne avec douceur :_

« Tu devrais aller lui parler ... Elle n'a pas l'air très heureuse ces derniers jours. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça, Lina ? Crusaé est trop souvent méchante avec moi, tu l'as bien vue ! Encore hier, elle m'a pincé le bras. »

« ... ... ... Allez, vas lui parler, s'il te plaît. » _murmura Lina sur le même ton._

« Non et non ! Je ne veux pas parler avec Crusaé ! »

_La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs serra les dents et les poings, prenant une profonde respiration avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. Hum ... C'était une simple vengeance de la part du jeune garçon, elle le savait parfaitement. Elle se dirigea vers son sac de couchage, posant une main sur son cœur avant de fermer les yeux. De toute façon ... Elle était divine ..._

_Depuis les paroles qu'elle avait entendues, elle était devenu exaspérante, vraiment exaspérante. Pas une journée ne débutait et ne terminait sur d'éternelles disputes :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu manges comme ça ?! Tu n'es pas capable d'être un peu propre ?! Tu as cinq ans ou non ?! »

« Je vais en avoir six dans euh ... beaucoup de temps, je crois ! Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça tâche un peu, Crusaé ! » _s'écria t-il à son tour._

« La bonne excuse ! Six ? Tu es sûr qu'après cinq il y a six ?! Tu n'es même pas capable d'écrire ton nom et ton prénom ! Tu ne sais pas compter ! Tu es juste un imbécile ! »

« Snif ... Snif ... C'est pas de ma faute si tu m'empêches de voir mon papa et ma maman ! »

« Ah ouais ?! ET TES PARENTS, TU VEUX SAVOIR CE QUE ... »

_Elle s'arrêta aussitôt, serrant ses poings jusqu'à faire apparaître ses veines sur ses bras. Ca serait cruel ... vraiment trop cruel ... et ça ... Elle-même ne le pouvait pas ... Elle ne pouvait pas lui balancer ça ... Elle n'était pas aussi ... monstrueuse que ça ... hein ? Elle n'allait pas le ... Il le méritait tant ! IL MERITAIT DE SOUFFRIR !_

_Mais ... Mais ... Mais ... Non ! Et non ! Lina ne se mêlait jamais de leurs disputes et Crusaé semblait se retenir d'exploser. Elle n'osait pas lever la main vers le jeune garçon mais au bout d'un moment, elle allait déverser toute sa haine et sa rage et là ... Là ... Ca allait faire très très mal mais ... Le jeune garçon ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Lina avait rapidement pris la place de Crusaé dans son cœur et l'Evoli aux yeux rouges semblait très bien s'en accomoder. Enfin bon ... Elle ne préférait rien dire non plus._

« Crusaé ? Est-ce que tu dors ? »

_La nuit était tombée et Personne dormait contre le corps de la jeune fille aux cheveux rubis, celle-ci ayant ses yeux grands ouverts alors que Crusaé ne lui répondait pas._

« Je m'excuse pour Personne. Je sais que tu tiens beau... »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, fillette. Je ne tiens pas à lui, c'est juste mon élu. »

« Bien entendu ... Mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Il m'a sauvé la vie et je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissante. Je suis désolée de me l'accaparer ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essaies pas d'être plus gentille avec lui ? »

« Je suis déjà bien assez gentille avec vous deux pour vous laisser vivre. »

« Ce n'est pas assez ... Et ce n'est pas la même chose, Crusaé. »

_Elle savait parfaitement et elle s'en fichait royalement ! Qu'elle la laisse tranquille et qu'elle dorme ! Elle se retourna pour ne plus avoir en face d'elle Lina, fermant les yeux pour trouver un sommeil qui ne voulait pas arriver._

« Personne ? Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide ? Tu ne peux pas porter tout ce bois tout seul. »

« Non, c'est bon ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. » _dit-il en émettant un petit grognement repoussant la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs._

« Non mais laisse-moi faire, je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs pour t'aider. »

« J'ai dit non ! J'ai pas besoin de toi, c'est bon ! Je veux juste faire plaisir à Lina ! »

_Pourtant, elle s'était approchée de lui, prenant quelques morceaux de bois mais il la repouss avec une légère violence, la faisant tomber sur le sol._

« Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal, ça ! Tu pourrais quand même t'excuser ! »

« J'ai pas fait attention mais c'est de ta faute aussi, je veux pas que tu prennes le bois pour le feu pour ce soir, c'est tout ! »

_Et en plus, il lui répondait ? La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs se releva, s'époussetant en faisant disparaître la terre sur sa robe blanche. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de Lina, celle-ci croisait les bras, l'air mécontente en disant :_

« Personne ! C'était très vilain de ta part ce que tu as fait ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, Lina ? Je t'ai ... Je t'ai apporté du bois ! C'est comme ça, nous n'aurons pas froid ce soir ! »

« Oui ... Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Crusaé ? »

« Ben, j'ai rien fait ! Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne mes morceaux de bois ! Elle a essayé de me les voler ! » _s'écria t-il en déposant le bois devant Lina._

« Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir moi. Elle voulait peut-être t'aider ? Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre depuis hier ? » _demanda Lina._

« Ben non ... Pourquoi est-ce que je remarquerai ça ? » _dit-il en haussant les épaules sans réellement comprendre où voulait en venir la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, celle-ci poussant un petit soupir en reprenant la parole :_

« Tu n'as pas remarqué que Crusaé essayait d'être plus gentille avec toi ? »

« Elle ? Plus gentille ? C'est pas drôle comme blague, Lina ! Crusaé ne sera jamais gentille ! La seule vraiment gentille, c'est toi ! Crusaé, elle fait peur, elle me tape, elle tue des gens, elle n'est pas gentille du tout ! La seule chose de gentil qu'elle fasse, c'est faire apparaître de la nourriture ! Et encore ... C'est de la nourriture de pokémons ! »

« La seule personne méchante ici, c'est toi, Personne. Je suis triste que tu penses ainsi de Crusaé qui sait juste pas comment parler et agir avec toi, c'est tout. » _dit la jeune fille aux yeux rubis alors qu'elle tournait son visage vers Crusaé :_

« Je suis désolée pour tout ce qu'il a dit, Crusaé. Je sais très bien que tu es plus grande que lui réellement ... donc tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ... »

« Ca ne fait rien, c'est déjà oublié. Enfin ... Je pense que l'on va devoir l'oublier pendant quelques temps aussi. » _dit Crusaé, fermant ses yeux alors que le jeune garçon ne put bouger. Lina prit aussitôt la parole en criant :_

« Non ! Crusaé ! Laisse-lui le temps ! Il n'a que cinq ans ! Il n'est pas habitué à ton changement ! Tu as dit que tu ferais des efforts ! »

« J'en ai fait ... Mais visiblement, il y a une autre personne qui doit en faire. Avoir cinq ans n'empêche pas d'être dénué de réflexion. »

« Mais non ! Ne lui fait pas mal ! S'il te plaît, Crusaé ! »

« Je ne lui ferai pas de mal ... Mais j'ai été gentille ... TROP gentille ! On laisse un peu de gentillesse et voilà qu'il en profite ! »

« Snif ... Tu vas pas recommencer ? Je suis ... Je suis désolé, Crusaé ! » _commença à dire le garçon, se remettant à pleurer tout en tremblant._

« Dis ça à quelqu'un d'autre, je ne marche plus dans ta combine ! DISPARAIS PENDANT UNE SEMAINE DE MA VUE, PERSONNE ! »

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le garçon disparut complètement de la vision des deux jeunes filles, Lina s'écroulant à genoux, éberluée par ce qu'elle venait de voir._

« Où ... Où est-il ... Comment est-ce que ça ... se fait ? »

« Il est quelque part, je ne sais pas où mais il n'est plus présent. Il ne pourra pas revenir avant une semaine, ça lui apprendra. »

« Mais mais mais ... Et si il se fait attaquer par des pokémons sauvages ? »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute du tout. Je ne veux rien savoir ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de ta faute, Crusaé mais ... mais ... »

« Je ne veux rien savoir ! J'ai été gentille et lui a été méchant ! J'aurai pu le tuer comme je dois le faire pour les légendaires mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! »

« Il ne faut pas tuer ceux qui sont méchants avec nous ! C'est pas la bonne solution, Crusaé ! » _continua de crier Lina alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs se tenait la tête entre les mains, marmonnant quelques paroles :_

« Je ne veux rien savoir ! Rien du tout et rien du tout ! RIEN DE RIEN ! »

_Ca ne servait à rien, elle ne l'écouterait pas de toute façon. Mais maintenant ... Elle était morte d'inquiétude pour Personne. Où est-ce que le jeune garçon était tombé ? Comment est-ce qu'il allait s'en sortir ? Il n'avait que cinq ans et ce n'était pas un pokémon contrairement à elles ! C'était presque impossible de survivre !_

_Hein ? Où ? Où est-ce qu'il était tombé ? AIEEEE ! Ca faisait drôlement mal quand il était tombé surtout ! Face contre terre, il se releva pour observer les alentours. C'était une forêt mais sombre ... Vraiment très sombre ... Et froide ! TRES froide même ! Il sentait le vent qui venait le frapper de plein fouet, ça n'avait rien à avoir avec celui habituel ... C'était un vent comme si ... il se trouvait à des centaines de mètres en attitude !_

« Snif ... Mais je suis où moi ? Crusaé ? Lina ? Où êtes-vous ? Crusaé, la blague, elle n'est pas drôle ! Crusaé ? Vous êtes où ? »

_Des grognements ... Il entendait des grognements autour de lui ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Il n'avait pas peur ... Il n'avait pas peur ! Ce n'était pas ses dents qui claquaient comme ça ! Ni ses genoux ! Non ! C'était pas ça !_

« ... ... ... Maman ... J'ai peur. » _murmura t-il en sanglotant._

_Non-loin de là, les hurlements étaient plus grands et puissants mais pourtant, une ombre dans une petite maisonnette de bois ne semblait pas apeurée. Une ombre qui avait deux yeux complètement noirs, comme ses cheveux assez courts. Une pointe sortait du milieu de ces derniers, deux couettes horizontales se trouvant au-dessus de ses oreilles._

« ... ... ... ... ... »

_Ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle proie. Elle allait y jeter un œil. Que les pokémons sauvages s'excitent ainsi n'était pas normal. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose de spécial. Est-ce qu'un humain était arrivé ici ? C'était impossible ou presque ... mais ce n'était qu'une mesure de précaution au cas où. L'ombre quitta la maisonnette, se dirigeant vers l'origine des cris._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Impression

**Chapitre 9 : Impression**

« AHHHH ! MAMAN ! »

Il s'était mis à courir à toute allure, ne voulant même pas regarder en arrière car il sentait que cela lui coûterait la vie. COURIR ! COURIR ! Et courir ! PLUS VITE QUE CA SINON IL ETAIT MORT ! Crusaé n'était pas là pour le sauver !

« Ah ...Ah ... Ah ... AH... OUILLE ! »

Il vint s'écrouler sur le sol, roulant plusieurs fois alors qu'il s'était empêtré dans les racines d'un arbre. Le front légèrement ouvert, il s'était mis à pleurer et à sangloter tandis qu'il tentait de se relever. Les grognements ... Ils étaient plus présents ... Beaucoup plus ... Ah ... Il devait s'en aller et vite ! Sinon, il allait se faire dévorer par des pokémons ! Pourquoi est-ce que Crusaé avait fait ça ?! Il n'avait rien fait de mal dans le fond !

« Héhéhé ... Un humain ! C'était bien un humain ! Que les enfants vont être heureux car ce soir, ça sera une chair très spéciale ! »

Deux yeux ... rubis ... Et d'autres de différentes couleurs ... Dans la pénombre, ils ne voyaient qu'eux ... Et pourtant, ils les voyaient ... Ils voyaient ces yeux qui sortaient de l'ombre, des hommes qui devaient avoir la trentaine d'années, recouverts d'habits en fourrure grise et noire pour la majorité.

« Regardez moi ce petit humain apeuré ... On dirait qu'il n'a pas jamais vu de Medhyena de toute sa vie ... Par contre, il faudra lui retirer ses habits. Il s'est pissé dessus. »

Encore une fois ... Encore une fois, son corps s'était abandonné alors qu'il se retrouvait à genoux, tremblant de peur et de désarroi. Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus tandis qu'il tentait de parler sans y arriver. Les Medhyenas semblaient amusés par la situation, l'un d'entre eux disant d'une voix lente :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le tue tout de suite ou on attend ? »

« Le mieux serait quand même de le capturer et de l'emporter avec nous. Comme ça, les enfants verront ce que c'est de la viande chaude d'humain. »

« Ouais ... C'est pas une mauvaise idée dans le fond. » dit un troisième alors qu'ils s'approchaient peu à peu de lui, le jeune garçon posant ses deux mains sur le sommet de son crâne comme pour se protéger bien que c'était complètement inutile. 

Les Medhyena tendirent subitement l'oreille, un craquement sonore se faisant entendre ... comme le bruit d'une branche qui se brisait. Ils commencèrent à se regarder entre eux, l'un reprenant la parole d'une voix plus qu'inquiète :

« Elle ... Elle est proche ! Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?! On ne peut pas laisser lâcher une telle proie ! Il faut que l'on la capture avant de nous enfuir ! »

« C'est la meilleure idée ! SAUTEZ-LUI DESSUS ! » hurla un second Medhyena alors qu'il poussait un cri, s'évanouissant complètement avant d'être soulevé comme un fétu de paille.

« Allez ! On se barre maintenant ! Et dispersez-vous au cas où ! »

Voilà qu'ils partaient chacun dans un sens différent par rapport à l'autre. Perdre sa trace ... Elle devait perdre la trace de chacun ! Le Medhyena avec le jeune garçon sur son épaule tentait d'aller le plus vite possible mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Avec un poids sur l'épaule, il allait se déplacer plus lentement que les autres. La seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était tout simplement ...

« Qu'elle ne se présente pas devant moi... » murmura l'homme en s'immobilisant complètement, de la sueur froide s'écoulant de son front alors qu'il la voyait devant lui. Elle était là ... Elle était là ... Les deux yeux noirs ... qui l'observaient ... complètement. Il poussa un hurlement strident, quelques humains ailés s'envolant dans le ciel sous le cri.

« ... ... ... ... Où est-ce que je suis ? »

C'était la première chose qu'il se demandait avant de relever le haut de son corps. Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir ... C'était une pièce délabrée, des meubles détruits dans la grande majorité, des couverts pliés ainsi que de la vaisselle brisée. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de cuisine ? Et surtout sur une table dont deux pieds étaient cassés, la faisant pencher. Il s'était évanoui sur ça ? Enfin non ... Il se rappelait les Medhyenas ... AH ! Peut-être qu'il était dans leur repaire ... et qu'ils allaient le dévorer ! Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il devait vite s'en aller et puis ... Snif ... Snif ... BEURKKKKK ! C'était quoi cette odeur ?! Il baissa son regard, rougissant violemment de gêne en voyant que c'était de sa faute ... Il s'était ... uriné dessus ?

Bon ! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il devait s'en aller ! Il commença à marcher, des craquements se faisant entendre alors qu'il marchait sur du verre brisé ! ZUTTTTTTT ! Il allait se faire repérer ! VITE VITE ET VITE ! Il commença à courir dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers la sortie avant de chercher la porte d'entrée. Les vitres étaient explosées, l'air froid passant à travers les espaces entre les morceaux des carreaux.

Et là ... Au milieu d'une pièce, il voyait plusieurs tas de vêtements déchirés et ensanglantés ... Une odeur épouvantable de chair en putréfaction se fit sentir alors qu'il ne voyait pas de corps et heureusement pour lui, il sentait qu'il se serait évanoui ! Mais le plus intriguant était la jeune fille au milieu de tout ses vêtements. Elle avait un legging de couleur bleu ainsi qu'un t-shirt de couleur brun. Il ne la voyait que de dos mais il remarquait qu'elle avait des cheveux noirs assez courts et ébouriffés. Elle avait aussi une sorte ... de mèche ressemblant à un pic qui lui sortait du milieu de ses cheveux, une pointe vraiment très importante. Elle avait aussi deux couettes noires mais qui étaient positionnées de façon horizontale. C'était une drôle de coiffure ... La jeune fille se retourna avec lenteur vers lui, le forçant à reculer de peur alors qu'il voyait que ses habits étaient en majorité tâchés de sang et de divers morceaux de chair ... Un peu comme celui qu'elle avait sur le coin des lèvres et son visage ensanglanté. Et ses yeux ... Elle était aveugle ? Deux yeux complètement blancs.

« Je ... Je ... Je n'ai pas peur ... J'ai déjà vu pire avec Crusaé. Vraiment pire ! Vous ne me faites pas peur ! Mais ne mangez pas, je vous en prie ! »

Il s'était tout de suite recroquevillé sur lui-même, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper mais ... mais ... mais ... Mais mais mais ... Il ne voulait pas mourir, c'est tout ! Il voulait ...

Il sentit quelque chose lui frotter la joue, lui faisant pousser un cri de surprise alors ... que la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs lui tendait un morceau ... de viande ? C'était quoi ? Une cuisse de quoi ? Il ne comprit pas réellement ce qu'elle voulait faire mais elle ouvrit la bouche, produisant une petite flamme pour faire flamber la cuisse pendant quelques secondes. Puis après ? Elle tendit tout simplement celle-ci au jeune garçon comme si de rien n'était, montrant qu'elle en avait déjà une autre dans son autre main.

« ... ... ... Merci ? » dit-il avec appréhension sans réellement savoir.

Elle hocha la tête, lui prenant sa main libre avant de l'emmener au milieu des vêtements ensanglantés. Elle le fit s'asseoir dans une flaque de sang à moitié séché, faisant de même. Elle commença à manger sans rien dire tandis qu'il la regardait. Elle était bizarre ... Elle ressemblait un peu à Lina la première fois ... Enfin, elle était jeune ... Surement autant que lui ... Mais avec Lina, lorsqu'elle était lavée, elle était bien plus belle alors qu'elle, il n'en était pas du tout sûr même après un bon nettoyage. 

« Tu ne vois plus ? Et tu ne peux pas parler ? Ca doit être triste ... »

Il disait cela avant de commencer à manger. Il avait terriblement faim et ne semblait même pas se soucier de ce qu'il mangeait. En fait, il était beaucoup trop intrigué par la jeune fille pour être gêné par le reste. Ils continuèrent de manger, la jeune fille terminant son repas bien avant lui avant d'ouvrir la bouche, émettant un rot sonore.

... ... ... ... ... Il la regarda avec étonnement, la jeune fille ne semblant même pas être gênée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle jeta l'os sans rien dire, posant ses yeux complètement blancs sur lui tandis qu'il se mettait à rire.

« Tu sais que c'est pas bien de roter comme ça ? C'est pas propre ! »

« ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... »

Elle continuait de le regarder sans un mot, le jeune garçon laissant une bonne partie de sa cuisse sur le côté alors qu'il commençait à faire de même avec elle. Puisqu'elle voulait l'observer comme ça et bien, il l'imitait ! NA !

... ... ... C'était quand même plutôt embêtant quoi ... Il tentait de ne pas écarquiller des yeux mais la jeune fille ne voulait jamais fermer les siens ! Et puis, ils s'observaient comme ça depuis des minutes ! Voir plus longtemps ! Mais mais mais ... Mais ... Mais mais ... AHHHH ! C'était embêtant ! Et il ne savait même pas où il était !

« Tu peux me dire comment partir d'ici ? Je me suis fait attaqué par des pokémons ... Des Medhyenas, puis après, y avait plus rien ... Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'a sauvé ? »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air positif, le jeune garçon poussant un profond soupir apaisé avant de détourner le regard. C'était vraiment pas propre du tout cet endroit !

« C'est ici que tu habites ? Tu ne laves jamais ? Où est-ce qu'ils sont tes parents ? »

« ... ... ... ... ... » Aucune réponse de sa part pour ne pas changer.

Est-ce que c'était gênant ? Peut-être que ... Non ... Les deux parents de la jeune fille étaient peut-être morts ? Car à cause de cet endroit, ce n'était pas anormal ... Par contre ! AH ! Il se rappelait quelque chose !

« Tu es une pokémon sinon, non ? Car tu as craché des flammes ! »

Elle hocha la tête une seconde fois pour lui répondre par l'affirmatif. Oui, elle était bien une pokémon. Mais laquelle ? Car il ne les connaissait pas tous. C'était bête mais c'était comme ça ! Il n'avait que cinq ans, lui !

« ... ... ... Enfin bon ... Euh voilà ... Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à partir ? »

« ... ... ... ... ... »

Encore une absence de réponse ! Ca commençait à être embêtant ! Il se releva comme pour confirmer ses paroles alors qu'il se retournait. Il se prépara à partir mais il entendit des bruits de pas en même temps que les siens.

Accélérer le pas ... Et vite ! Cette fille faisait peur ! Encore plus peur que Crusaé à sa façon ! Il se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la sortie, une porte dont le haut était sorti de ses gonds tandis qu'il voulut l'ouvrir. Elle le tira rapidement en arrière, la porte s'écroulant dès l'instant où il avait essayé de la tirer. Il se retrouva dans ses bras, les yeux blancs de la jeune fille l'observant lentement et sans aucune émotion. Elle lui faisait peur ! TRES PEUR ! A part Lina, tout les autres pokémons étaient effrayants !

« Metsubi. »

Hein ? Quoi ? Il positionna ses yeux en face de ceux de la jeune fille. Elle avait parlé ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Il se frotta les yeux, se demandant si c'était bien réel. Même si il ne la connaissait que depuis moins d'une heure, il avait l'impression d'avoir assisté à un privilège énorme ! Vraiment plus important qu'autre chose !

« C'est ton prénom ? Je m'appelle Personne ! »

Personne ? Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, restant parfaitement de marbre avant de faire un petit sourire. Il reprit aussitôt la parole :

« Tu ne parles pas souvent hein ? Mais est-ce que tu es aveugle ? »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air négatif, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres puis sur son torse. Comme pour lui confirmer son geste, elle prit sa main entre les siennes. Est-ce qu'il devait croire qu'il s'était fait une nouvelle amie ? Et puis ... Elle n'avait pas de collier non plus ... Et elle était quand même un peu effrayante ... mais moins que Crusaé en fin de compte.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Nouvelle compagne

**Chapitre 10 : Nouvelle compagne**

« ... ... ... Tu n'as jamais pensé à te laver ? » demanda t-il alors que cela faisait déjà une journée qu'il était ici. Il avait décidé de rester avec elle pour la semaine car elle lui avait dit ou plutôt annoncé avec des gestes qu'il ne pouvait pas partir d'ici. Alors ... Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre une semaine comme Crusaé l'avait dit.

« ... ... ... ... ... Pas besoin. »

Elle venait de lui répondre comme les rares fois où elle le faisait. Pourtant, l'odeur de sang était affreuse et il avait tenté de savoir où il se trouvait. Tout ce qu'il avait appris, c'est qu'il était en hauteur ... TRES GRANDE hauteur ... Et là, c'était vraiment le problème. De plus, elle n'avait pas d'eau et électricité ... Mais ça, ce n'était pas plus bizarre que ça ... Car lui non plus hein ? Mais bon ... Quand même ...

« Tu pues. » dit-il avec lenteur tandis qu'elle continuait de l'observer de ses yeux complètement blancs avant de dire de son côté : « Toi aussi. » Un partout, la balle au centre. Mais quand même ... Maintenant, il faisait jour et il pouvait voir à quel point cet endroit était dans un sale état. Il y avait bien un puits pour aller récupérer de l'eau, chose qu'elle faisait habituellement lorsqu'elle avait soif mais après ...

« Par contre ... Pourquoi est-ce que ... que les pokémons ont peur de toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air très effrayante ... sauf quand tes vêtements ont plein de sang ! Mais sinon, t'as pas l'air méchante ... Pas du tout même ... Mais tu n'es pas jolie aussi. »

« ... ... ... ... Tu es un pleurnichard. »

Elle disait cela comme pour lui dire aussi ses mauvais côtés tandis qu'il voulut bafouiller une réplique sans réussir à la trouver. NON ! Il n'était pas un pleurnichard ! Il avait simplement beaucoup euh ... d'émotions !

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis toujours ça alors que tu ne parles jamais sinon ? »

« ... ... ... ... ... ... »

Voilà qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, le jeune garçon s'énervant pour un rien. Pendant la soirée, elle était partie en lui demandant d'un geste de la tête de rester assis sur un canapé dont la mousse semblait partir de tous les côtés. Le canapé était complètement ... lacéré ... Peut-être qu'il devait visiter un peu les autres endroits ? Il se leva du canapé, commençant à fouiner dans les autres pièces, voyant à chaque des murs avec de nombreuses entailles dessus ... Des coups de griffes ? C'était quand même vraiment bizarre !

« Je me demande où sont le papa et la maman de Metsubi ... Peut-être qu'ils sont comme pour Lina ... Ah ... Si c'est le cas, je devrai me montrer plus gentil ... Peut-être que ... »

Hum ? Il y avait une pièce qu'il n'avait pas visitée ! Et celle-ci avait une porte correctement fermée. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais impossible ... Il n'y arrivait pas ... Hum ... C'était quand même bizarre ... Vraiment bizarre ...

« Pourquoi est-ce que cette pièce est fermée ? Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas que j'aille dedans ? C'est peut-être pour ça en fin de compte ? »

« J'ai ramené à manger. » annonça une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter subitement tandis qu'il se retournait ... pour voir deux bras sanguinolents. Il se retint de vomir, posant une main sur sa bouche avant de bafouiller :

« Qu'est ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, le jeune garçon remarquant juste que ses deux yeux devinrent complètement noirs pendant un bref instant avant de redevenir blancs. Il n'avait pas rêvé hein ? Les yeux ... changeaient de couleur comme ça ?

Tenant les deux bras contre sa poitrine, elle lui prit la main de l'autre, poisseuse et tâchée de sang séché. C'était ... horrible au toucher ... Vraiment horrible. Et le pire était quand même lorsqu'elle commença à cracher des flammes sur les deux bras pour les chauffer, le jeune garçon entendant quelques craquements, signe que la peau allait être croustillante à souhait.

« Je ... Je dois m'en aller ... quelque secondes. »

Il disait cela avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce, cherchant un endroit où vomir. Ne pouvant pas le trouver, il se déversa tout simplement sur le sol devant lui, confus et gêné. Zut ... Zut ! Il n'avait pas ... Une main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il avait encore un peu de liquide jaune au bout des lèvres.

« Tu te sens mal ? »

Encore une fois, elle lui parlait ... Mais il avait toujours cette impression de rareté. Il signala que non ... Il devait juste s'habituer à tout ça ... Mais aucun endroit pour se laver, aucun endroit pour ses besoins, rien du tout ... Rien de rien ... Enfin si ... Il y avait de drôles de toilettes dehors ... Mais à part ça ...

« Encore dormir avec toi ? Mais pas sur le sol s'il te plaît ! On se fait mal sur le dos ! »

Dormir où alors ? Où est-ce qu'il voulait dormir ? Elle le regarda lui prendre la main pour l'emmener sur le canapé à moitié détruit venant se coucher dessus. Elle se colla contre lui, le jeune garçon rougissant comme l'enfant qu'il était avant de dire :

« Par contre, tu ne me craches pas de flammes pendant que tu dors ... comme hier ! »

« Promis. » souffla t-elle avant de se retourner pour ne pas avoir son visage en face du sien. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour bâiller, un petit souffle de feu en sortant.

« AHHHHHHH ! Je t'ai dit quoi ?! »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, fermant ses yeux pour s'assoupir alors qu'il trouvait qu'il avait un peu inversé les rôles par rapport au moment où il dormait avec Lina. Mais bon ... Ce n'était pas si gênant que ça ... Enfin, pas aussi embêtant que ça. Il regarda les flammes qui sortaient de la bouche de Metsubi avant de s'endormir à son tour. C'était juste au début ... Ensuite, il n'y avait plus de flammes du tout.

Et la semaine s'était rapidement déroulée. Elle lui disait simplement de ne pas quitter la maison ou les alentours lorsqu'elle n'était pas là. Par contre, en une semaine, il avait compris rapidement ce qu'était les corps tout autour de lui. Oh bien entendu, pas d'illusions, ils étaient simplement les proies de la jeune fille ... Une jeune fille âgée de cinq ans et capable de chasser des adultes ... mais pokémons eux aussi. Il avait l'impression de revoir Crusaé bien que leurs comportements étaient assez différents. Elle ne semblait jamais s'emporter ou s'énerver inutilement. De plus, malgré le fait qu'ils dormaient toujours ensembles, elle n'était jamais très proche de lui. Enfin bon ... Une semaine était passée et c'était bizarre, il se sentait attiré voir téléporté à moitié ... comme si son corps allait disparaître bientôt.

« Metsubi ? Je crois que je vais aller retrouver Crusaé très bientôt. »

« D'accord. » répondit la jeune fille aux yeux blancs sans aucune émotion.

« Euh ... C'était très bien pendant une semaine ... Enfin, c'était amusant ! Enfin non ! Ce n'était pas amusant ! C'était euh ... »

« Sale ... On ne se lave pas ... On ne joue pas ... On tue ... »

« ... ... ... Merci de me rendre tout triste. » répliqua t-il en baissant ma tête.

« Tu t'en vas donc ? » dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, le jeune garçon hochant la sienne avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton triste :

« Oui mais je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra. Dommage ! Il aurait fallut voir comment tu es quand tu es passée dans l'eau ! Je connais une jolie fille qui se nomme Lina qui était toute sale aussi ! Quand elle a été dans l'eau, ben elle était très très belle après ! »

« Tu t'en vas alors ? » répéta la jeune fille alors qu'il murmurait :

« Oui, je m'en vais. Tu devrais essayer de sortir ! De quitter cet endroit car il est vraiment moche et il pue la mort ! »

« ... ... ... C'est toi qui pue. » dit-elle comme l'ancienne réplique utilisée pendant ces derniers jours à chaque fois qu'il parlait de l'odeur insoutenable autour d'eux ... Odeur dont il s'était accommodé rapidement.

C'était quand même bizarre comme sensations. Il sentait son corps qui disparaissait mais il était encore bien réel devant la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait ses yeux blancs posés sur lui avant de se jeter rapidement à son cou, fermant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Tu t'en vas pas. » dit-elle avec neutralité tandis qu'il criait :

« Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Je ... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il disparut complètement de la zone ... Mais Metsubi aussi ?! Les deux personnes n'étaient plus présentes dans la maison délabrée.

« Et voilà ! Il va revenir enfin après une semaine ! »

« Hihihi ... J'aime bien quand tu dis « enfin », Crusaé. » annonça Lina bien qu'elle était très heureuse elle-même que le jeune garçon refasse son apparition. Cela avait été une longue semaine d'inquiétude et elle avait eut du mal à manger. Quand à Crusaé, elle avait bien tenté de montrer qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle avait bien remarqué que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de marmonner des paroles intangibles.

« C'était juste un mot comme ça ! Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il me manquait ! J'espère que le message est très bien passé dans sa petite tête sinon, ça sera un mois qu'il repar ... »

Une ombre apparut devant elles, une ombre représentant deux personnes, l'une enlaçant l'autre. Deux personnes salies par le sang et divers autres taches qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter de deviner.

« tira ... là ... bas. » continua la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs sans réellement comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. D'abord la surprise, ensuite la colère. Elle s'écria aussitôt : « Non mais c'est quoi ça ?! Une semaine et tout fout le camp ! C'est qui elle ?! »

« Coucou ... Crusaé ... Et Lina. »

« Personne ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi sale ? Et qui est cette jeune fille ? » demanda Lina en désignant du regard Metsubi, celle-ci retirant ses bras d'autour du ventre du jeune garçon avant d'observer Lina puis Crusaé.

« ... ... ... ... ... »

« Et en plus, c'est une muette ! Et ces yeux blancs, c'est quoi ? Elle est aveugle ? Oh bordel ! Mais où est-ce que tu vas les chercher tes pokémons hein ?! En plus, c'est une Griknot, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Où est-ce que tu es parti pendant une semaine ?! »

C'était à elle de lui donner la réponse. Lui-même n'en savait pas plus que ça hein ? Il balbutia quelques mots, essayant de s'exprimer :

« Ben ... Je ne sais pas moi ! Mais je me suis retrouvé entouré par des Medhyenas et Metsubi m'a sauvé la vie ! Par contre, elle vivait seule car elle n'a pas de papa et de maman ... Et je ne lui ai pas demandé si elle voulait devenir ma pokémon. Mais elle ne sait peut-être même pas ce que ça veut dire ... Toute façon, je ne mettrai pas de collier ! Je n'aime pas ça ! Sinon, elle n'est pas muette et aveugle ! Elle ne parle pas souvent, c'est tout ! Et moi aussi, je suis content de savoir que tu vas bien, Crusaé ! Et ... ... ... ... Euh ... Coucou Lina. Je n'ai pas pu me laver pendant une semaine ... Et pour elle ... C'est encore plus rare ... »

Contrairement au début de ses paroles où il montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas si content de revoir Crusaé, la fin était plutôt gênée comme il l'était lorsqu'il parla à Lina. Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire, il allait pouvoir tout lui dire maintenant qu'il était revenu. Crusaé faisait déjà la tête, Lina souriait tandis que Metsubi ne disait rien, gardant son rôle de petite aveugle bien qu'elle n'avait aucun problème pour voir. Et lui dans tout ça ? Et bien ... Il rougissait rien qu'en regardant Lina, la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges lui signalant qu'il allait devoir se laver pour être tout propre.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Tous les tuer

**Troisième axe : La mort des légendaires**

**Chapitre 11 : Tous les tuer**

« Allez ! Hop hop hop ! Elle vient avec moi, la petite fille ! C'est comment son nom encore ? » _demanda Lina en s'adressant à Personne. Le jeune garçon fit un petit sourire en observant Metsubi, prenant la parole à son tour :_

« Elle s'appelle Metsubi ! Mais elle ne parle pas beaucoup et elle ne connait pas du tout l'eau ! Mais elle n'est pas méchante ... Elle est juste un peu effrayante ! »

_La jeune fille aux yeux blancs posa son regard sur lui tandis qu'il restait parfaitement de marbre, espérant ne pas se faire repérer par elle. Elle ne répondit rien du tout comme à son habitude, Lina lui disant de bien vouloir la suivre._

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent pour se diriger vers un endroit où se laver, surement un lac ou autre puisqu'il ne savait pas du tout où ils étaient. Mais bon ... Là ... Il y avait un autre problème ... Et pas qu'un peu puisqu'il voyait Crusaé qui posait son regard rose sur lui. Tout de suite, il s'immobilisa avant de dire :

« Euh ... Bonsoir Crusaé ? »

« Tu m'as déjà dit bonsoir quand tu es revenu ... J'espère que tu as apprécié le voyage car je sens que tu risques de repartir très rapidement là-bas. »

« Hein ? Et pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Tu sais, Crusaé, j'ai plus peur de toi maintenant ! » _dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille faisant de même avant de le plaquer contre un arbre, le bloquant complètement._

« Ah ouais ? Tu n'as plus peur de moi ? C'est bien ça que tu as dit ? Répète pour voir ? »

« Bon ... Bon ... J'ai un peu encore peur de toi mais plus ... plus de ce que tu fais ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Plus ce que je fais ? Je fais quoi d'habitude ? »

« Tu tues des personnes comme ça ! Mais elle, c'était encore pire ! On a mangé plein de bras et de jambes de pokémons ! Puis, tu devrais voir sa maison ! Elle était toute cassée ! Et il y avait énormément de morts tout autour ! »

« Et ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasses ? C'est chouette non ? » _dit-elle avec ironie qui dissimulait son inquiétude. Une telle chose ... de la part d'une fille de cinq ans. C'était plutôt effrayant, oui ... Surtout qu'à part elle, elle ne voyait pas qui ..._

« AH ! Si je lui mets la main dessus, elle va le payer cher ! » _répondit-elle avec un peu d'énervement alors que le jeune garçon retrouvait l'usage de ses membres. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

_Il ne tarda pas à le savoir puisqu'après cinq minutes où il voyait Crusaé qui trépignait sur place, Lina revint avec une Metsubi complètement différente ! En fait ... Autant le dire ... Elle était vraiment propre ... très propre ... Et sa peau semblait très douce mais ... Quelque chose dans les vêtements ou la coiffure faisait ... que ... Il ne savait pas ... On ne pouvait pas penser à une fille ... Avec le legging trop grand, le t-shirt dont une manche était trop remontée, l'autre tombante par-dessus sa main. Et puis aussi ... Ses cheveux ... Les couettes étaient loin d'être parfaites, il y avait plusieurs mèches un peu trop grosses ... Enfin, c'était plutôt bizarre quand même ... Mais bon ... Elle n'était quand même pas ... laide non plus !_

« TOI ! TU TRAVAILLES POUR ARCEUS HEIN ?! »

_La Griknot se retrouva projetée contre un arbre, celui-ci se brisant tandis qu'elle se mettait déjà à cracher du sang. Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Metsubi se releva légèrement, semblant avoir quelques difficultés néanmoins alors que Crusaé criait à nouveau de toutes ses forces :_

« Si tu es capable de te relever sous mon emprise psychique, c'est que tu es au service d'Arceus ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes autour de Personne ?! »

« MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE ! »

Sans même laisser le temps à la jeune fille de répliquer, Personne s'était jeté sur Crusaé, celle-ci se retrouvant allongée sur le sol. Le jeune garçon était couché sur elle, collant tout son corps contre elle avant de dire :

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça avec chaque fille ?! Metsubi m'a sauvé la vie ! Sans elle, je serais mort ! Je serais mort depuis très longtemps ! Dès le premier jour même ! J'ai faillit être dévoré par une bande de Medhyenas ! »

« Tu crois pas qu'elle fait tout ça pour te manipuler ?! TU ES MON ELU ! RIEN QU'A MOI ! C'EST BIEN CLAIR ?! »

« Je ne suis l'élu de personne si c'est pour que la fille se comporte comme ça ! NA ! »

« Lâche-moi ou je t'éjecte à dix mètres de hauteur sans te rattraper ! »

« NON ET NON ! Metsubi n'a rien fait de mal ! » _cria t-il alors qu'il se serrait avec plus de force contre elle, la jeune fille poussant un petit cri._

_Quel ... MAIS QUEL IDIOT ! ELLE ALLAIT VRAIMENT LE ... Elle arrêta de s'énerver, voyant que le jeune garçon fermait les yeux. Il était complètement terrorisé par elle ... Complètement ... Elle émit un petit tic nerveux avant de poser ses deux mains sur le dos de Personne, murmurant :_

« C'est bon ... Je ne lui ferai rien du tout, Personne. »

« Tu me le promets ? Sincèrement ? C'est promis ? »

« Je te le promets ... sincèrement ... » _murmura t-elle avec une étrange douceur alors qu'il ouvrait ses yeux pour la regarder._

Il se redressa peu à peu, se mettant debout avant de s'agenouiller aussitôt, se couvrant la tête. Il n'avait pas du tout confiance dans les paroles de la jeune fille.

« Je vais préparer à manger. » _répondit Crusaé avant de s'éloigner, le jeune garçon la regardant avec un peu d'inquiétude avant de se tourner vers Metsubi. Il courut vers elle, lui demandant si elle allait bien. Elle ... n'avait rien eut de cassé ou autre ... malgré la projection ? A part un peu de sang sur les lèvres ... _

« Ah ... Vraiment ... C'est un embêtant que tout le monde se frappe dessus non ? » _dit Lina alors qu'il hochait la tête, Metsubi faisant de même._

_Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous autour d'un feu crée par Metsubi, celle-ci montrant comme quoi elle savait utiliser des flammes, suscitant un peu d'admiration de la part de Lina. Il était assis entre Lina et Metsubi tandis que Crusaé se retrouvait en face de lui. Elle mangeait sans dire un mot tandis que lui-même discutait avec Lina. Metsubi se montrait particulièrement neutre, ne semblant pas écouter la majorité de la conversation._

« Par contre, Lina, je me demandais quelque chose ... Vous n'avez toujours que deux sacs de couchage, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, c'est exact, Personne. Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien ... Euh ... Je veux dormir avec toi ! » _répondit-il aussitôt alors qu'elle semblait surprise par les paroles du jeune garçon. Metsubi déposa son repas sur le sol, passant ses deux bras autour du ventre de Personne avant de murmurer :_

« Je dors avec toi. »

« Euh ... Euh ... Metsubi, je dors d'habitude avec Lina, je suis désolé mais ... »

« C'est une mauvaise habitude, Personne. Tu ne dois pas toujours penser que tu peux dormir avec moi. C'est pour cela que ce soir, tu ne dormiras pas avec moi. »

_Le jeune garçon sembla désabusé par les paroles de Lina, celle-ci venant quand même l'embrasser sur la joue pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire. Crusaé termina son repas, ne s'étant pas mêlée à la conversation. Elle parla d'une voix étrangement calme :_

« Et Metsubi ne dormira pas avec Personne. Dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on désire, d'accord ? Alors pour ce soir et uniquement ce soir, Personne dormira avec moi. Metsubi dormira avec Lina et je ne veux aucune réclamation ! »

« C'est quoi une réclamation ? » _demanda le jeune garçon, intrigué._

« Ca veut tout simplement dire que tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu n'es pas d'accord, c'est tout. » _termina t-elle de dire alors que Metsubi avait ses yeux blancs posés sur elle._

« Je dors avec Personne. » _dit-elle à nouveau tandis que le jeune garçon reprenait :_

« Non, c'est bon, Lina a raison, on ne doit pas dormir ensembles. »

_Il valait mieux éviter de mettre Crusaé en colère donc accepté ce qu'elle voulait ... Puis, il la trouvait étrange ... Mais il ne savait pas comment réagir._

_La nuit arriva très rapidement, Lina prenant la main de Metsubi pour lui dire de bien la suivre alors qu'elle demandait de se coucher dans le sac de couchage. Metsubi accepta sans aucune réticence contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé tandis qu'il restait assis auprès du feu._

« Personne ? Tu attends quoi pour venir ? » _dit la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés._

« Euh ... Je ... Je regardai le feu ... Tu peux déjà dormir si tu veux hein ? »

« Je ne dormirai pas tant que tu ne seras pas dans le sac de couchage. Tu crois m'avoir ? Je sais très bien que tu attends que je dorme pour aller les rejoindre. »

« Dis pas de bêtises ! Il n'y a pas assez de place dans un sac de couchage pour trois personnes. Ca serait un peu bête de le casser ! »

« Oui mais ça veut dire que tu as déjà pensé à aller dans le sac de couchage là-bas au lieu du mien. Et puis, c'est toi qui voulais dormir avec moi la dernière fois ! »

« Oui mais c'est parce que ... »

_Elle le regardait d'un air énervé ... et colérique ... mais aussi un peu gêné ... En fait, elle semblait énervée parce qu'il ne voulait pas venir alors que ... C'était ce qu'elle voulait ? Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait vraiment ... Et puis zut ! Il se releva, se dirigeant vers le sac de couchage dans lequel se trouvait déjà Crusaé avant de lui demander de se pousser. Elle le fit mais dès qu'il rentra à l'intérieur, elle colla sa tête contre son torse en bredouillant :_

« Le sac est trop petit ... Donc il faut se serrer un peu ... »

« Euh ... Oui ... C'est vrai que ... Qu'avec Lina, il était un peu trop serré oui. »

« Oui ... Mais Lina, c'est Lina ! Moi, c'est moi ! Et quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de ramener que des filles à chaque fois ? Tu es mon élu ! Rien qu'à moi ! »

_A force, il n'arrivait plus vraiment à croire à cette histoire d'élu. Il pensait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour que la jeune fille veuille qu'il reste avec elle. Mais elle était violente ... Beaucoup trop violente même ... Et puis, elle ..._

« Crusaé ? Crusaé ? »

_Aucune réponse de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'était profondément endormie contre lui, le faisant violemment rougir alors qu'il voyait son visage serein et apaisé. Euh ... Ben ... Euh ... Ben ... Il posa rapidement ses deux mains sur le dos de Crusaé, la gardant tout en contre lui en s'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Pourquoi elle n'était jamais tout le temps comme ça ?! Ca serait bien plus simple !_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Ses six ans

**Chapitre 12 : Ses six ans**

« Personne ? C'est quand ton anniversaire, dis ? »

« C'est euh ... Attends ... C'est quand les Cadoizos viennent distribuer des cadeaux à tous les enfants de la planète ! C'est euh ... »

« Le 25 décembre ? Tu es né le jour de Noël ? » avait dit Crusaé avec un peu de surprise.

« Ben ... Euh ... C'est ce qui est marqué ... Enfin c'est ce que mon papa et ma maman m'ont dit. Mais euh ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? »

... ... ... ... Et elle ne lui avait jamais répondu. Pourtant, deux mois et demi étaient rapidement passés et voilà qu'ils portaient d'épais manteaux. Au revoir la jupe pour Crusaé, même elle devait porter quelque chose de plus chaud. Au niveau des vêtements, on ne pouvait même plus réellement apercevoir le visage de Metsubi, celle-ci étant presque disparue sous un anorak plus que rembourré de couleur bleu.

« C'est quand même bizarre ... Autant de neige ... C'est beau aussi. » murmura le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs alors qu'il se trouvait devant les trois filles. Crusaé demanda :

« Hey ! Personne ? Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh ... Non ? Pourquoi ? J'ai jamais appris à savoir les dates ! »

« Ah oui ... Je suis la seule assez intelligente du groupe. » répondit-elle en émettant un grand rire. Comparée à Metsubi, Lina ou Personne, il était vrai que ses connaissances étaient bien plus importantes que les trois autres réunis.

« Bon et bien ... Euh ... On fait quoi alors ? Tu as une idée ? » demanda Lina sous le ton du secret en s'adressant à Crusaé, Metsubi semblant ne pas faire partie de la conversation bien qu'elle restait auprès des deux jeunes filles.

« J'ai bien une idée mais chacune va chercher son cadeau ! Par contre ... Ca commence à faire froid dehors ... Et depuis le temps, on a toujours pas avancé. » marmonna Crusaé avec un peu de dépit alors que Lina rigolait doucement :

« Je n'ai jamais compris cette histoire de tuer les légendaires et Arceus mais ce n'est pas bon d'être tous ensembles ? Surtout que nous n'avons plus de famille chacun ! »

« Euh ... Lina ! Moi, j'ai encore mon papa et ma maman ! »

Il avait réussi à entendre la fin de la conversation et avait tout de suite protesté aux paroles de Lina. Metsubi comme la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges remarqua aussitôt le regard assombri de Crusaé sans réellement en comprendre la raison.

« Bon ... On va se réunir tous sous la tente ce soir ! » dit-elle avec un peu d'entrain comme pour éviter de penser à quelque chose de mauvais. Le jeune garçon hocha la tête. Depuis qu'ils avaient dormi une fois ensembles, elle était ... moins violente même si elle s'énervait des fois pour un rien quand même. Mais tout allait bien depuis deux mois et demi !

« ... ... ... ... ... Metsubi est partie depuis des heures de son côté. » murmura le jeune garçon d'un air légèrement inquiet.

« Ne t'en fait pas ! Elle va revenir ! Elle ramènera sûrement à manger ! Par contre, moi et Lily, on va aussi chercher de notre côté ! Tu ne dois pas quitter la tente à tout prix ! C'est d'accord ?! » répondit Crusaé sous un ton légèrement colérique, le jeune garçon ne pouvant qu'hocher la tête d'un air positif tout en bafouillant :

« Euh oui oui ... Euh oui oui ... Bien sûr mais où est-ce que vous allez ? »

« Oh ! Tu n'en sauras rien et tu peux toujours demander, tu ne sauras jamais ! »

Elle ne lui avait même pas laisser le temps de répondre qu'elle s'était tout simplement téléportée avec Lina. Hein ? Il voulut quitter la tente mais avec toute cette neige ... Il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

« Mais où est-ce qu'elles sont parties ? » demanda t-il dans le vide.

Il n'aurait la réponse que lorsqu'elles reviendraient. Les deux jeunes filles étaient ensembles tandis que la troisième était partie nul ne savait où. Crusaé semblait étrangement calme, se baladant dans les ruelles enneigées tandis que Lina marchait à côté d'elle.

« Je vais lui prendre une chose superbe et très cher ! Comme ça, je suis sûre qu'il appréciera mon cadeau ! Je suis sûre que ça lui fera très plaisir ! »

« Pas forcément, Crusaé. Il vaut mieux quelque chose qui lui plaît mais qui ne coûte pas forcément beaucoup ... que quelque chose de très cher et dont il n'aura aucune utilité ! »

« ... ... Oui mais non ! Plus c'est beau, plus c'est mieux ! »

« Tu sais quoi, Crusaé ? Les magasins vont fermés dans quelques heures ! Donc, je te laisse décider comme tu veux ... Mais réfléchis bien ! »

Hein ? Elle avait fait apparaître un peu d'argent, l'ayant facilement volé à un homme beaucoup trop riche par rapport aux cadeaux qu'il avait acheté, demandant à plusieurs pokémons peu habillés de les porter. Elle en avait donné une majeure partie à Lina pour qu'elle puisse payer ce qu'elle voulait. De son côté ... Elle allait rechercher quelque chose de très bien pour Personne ! Elle lui devait bien ça même si des fois, il ne le méritait pas vraiment hein ? Mais bon, elle était trop gentille et c'était sa nature de l'être !

Ou non ? Elle ne savait pas trop ... Depuis qu'elles étaient apparues, elle oubliait peu à peu sa mission et ça l'énervait intérieurement. Car oui, elle savait qu'elle avait une mission et avec tout ça ... Puis, ces filles étaient inutiles ! Et elle se rongeait intérieurement à cause de Metsubi ! Cette ... fille ... Elle n'arrivait pas à la supporter ! Elle ne comprenait pas à quoi elle jouait avec Personne ! Des fois, elle était là à lui prendre le bras, entre ses deux mains et puis quelques secondes après, elle flânait autour d'eux sans même s'intéresser à Personne ! Quand à Lina ... Bah ... Elle le reconnaissait ... Lina n'était pas méchante, ni forte, ni rien du tout mais ... Elle était plus grande que Metsubi et Personne. Enfin ... Ce n'était pas un problème ... Mais sa gentillesse allait la perdre un jour ... Oh que oui ...

« Donc ... Qu'est-ce qui irait bien à Personne ? Il lui faudrait une arme ... Puisqu'il ne veut pas utiliser de colliers pour ses pokémons. Un fouet ? Comme ça, si il a envie de les fouetter, ça peut être plutôt utile ... Encore qu'il n'en serait pas capable. » 

Donc lui prendre quoi ? Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une vitrine ... C'était ... bizarre ... comme antiquités ... Mais c'était ... jolie aussi ? Enfin ... Le rouge passa subitement à ses joues avant qu'elle ne continue son chemin ! Ce n'était pas pour elle mais pour lui ! Et puis, il n'aimerait surement pas une telle chose.

Mais bon ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui prendre ? Il fallait que ça soit grandiose ! Comme l'élu qu'il était ! Alors ... Lui prendre une arme pour se défendre ? Une arme à feu ? NONNNNNN ! Il devait avoir la classe ! LA CLASSE ! Il devait être classe ! Alors pourquoi pas l'une de ces armes blanches comme une épée même si c'était maintenant une antiquité ? Il y avait beaucoup d'objets de ce genre ... AH ! Peut-être ... Héhéhé ! Elle savait quoi lui offrir maintenant ! C'était aussi simple que ça !

« HEIN ?! Vous êtes enfin là ?! Mais où vous étiez parties ?! »

Il était sorti de la tente mais il se retrouva aussitôt immobilisé, Crusaé lui murmurant de fermer les yeux. Brrr ... C'était lui ou justement, il ne faisait pas froid du tout ? C'était bizarre mais il n'avait pas du tout froid ! Il faisait même plutôt chaud ? Il entendait un feu qui crépitait alors qu'une voix murmura :

« Je commence ... par mon cadeau. »

Metsubi ? Son cadeau ? Crusaé lui signala qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit étant la jeune fille aux couettes noires. Sa main droite comme sa main gauche étaient ensanglantées avant qu'elle ne lui présente une sorte de pendentif. Ce dernier était en fait une sorte de cristal avec une mèche de cheveux roses à l'intérieur ... Mais aussi des lignes de sang ... comme si le sang avait été gelé.

« Bon ... anniversaire, Personne. » murmura Metsubi avant de lui déposer le pendentif dans les mains, fermant les yeux avant de tendre sa joue.

Que quoi ? Son anniversaire ? Il ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire mais ensuite, cela résonna dans sa tête comme une évidence. AH ! C'était son anniversaire !

« Bisoux, Personne. » annonça Metsubi une nouvelle fois avant de se rapprocher de lui.

Le jeune garçon rigola légèrement avant d'émettre un baiser sonore à Metsubi, la remerciant pour ce cadeau alors qu'il tentait de se le mettre autour du cou. Il fut aidé par Lina, celle-ci étant repoussée par Crusaé qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de dire :

« Je suis sûre que mon cadeau te plaira encore plus ! »

« Ah ... Euh ... Oui ... Bien sûr ... »

Il disait cela avec une petite incertitude alors qu'elle lui tendait un objet recouvert d'un morceau de tissu. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il retira le tissu avant d'ouvrir en grand ses yeux :

« Mais c'est ... C'est ... euh ... C'est quoi ? »

« Une dague recourbée faite avec les os d'un pokémon dragon ! Elle est tellement aiguisée qu'elle peut même couper du métal sans se rayer ! C'était difficile de la trouver mais bon, au moins, comme ça, tu n'auras plus à avoir peur quand tu te feras agresser dans la rue ! Tu pourras toujours te défendre ! C'est pas chouette ? » dit Crusaé en rigolant, semblant heureuse de faire autant plaisir à Personne. Elle ne remarquait même pas que le jeune garçon semblait gêné par l'objet ainsi que le regard confus de Lina. Dans le cas de Metsubi, elle ne montrait même pas de sentiments par rapport au fait de voir une arme faite avec un os issu de sa race. Comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Elle se demandait si elle devait demander un baiser comme l'avait fait Metsubi mais non, il allait se faire de fausses idées ! C'était simplement son élu et rien d'autre ! Et c'était simplement parce qu'il avait six ans qu'elle faisait cela ! Par contre, si c'était lui qui venait l'embrasser, elle ne dirait pas non. Le jeune garçon emballa à nouveau l'arme avec le tissu, le déposant dans la tente pour ne plus se préoccuper de tout cela alors que Lina se présentait à lui ... avec un cadeau bien emballé ? AH ! C'était vraiment chouette tout ça ! De la joie, il passa à la surprise après avoir déchiré le papier. C'était ... des livres ?

« Et oui ! Des livres d'école ! Je sais très bien que c'est pas un vrai cadeau mais bon ... Comme on ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'on pourra vivre tranquillement, il vaut mieux avoir des livres pour savoir écrire, lire et compter non ? »

HAHAHA ! Elle éclatait de rire intérieurement. C'était un cadeau encore plus ridicule que celui de Metsubi ! Déjà que celui de Metsubi, ce n'était qu'un cristal avec une mèche de cheveux roses, mais ça ... Des livres pour apprendre ! QUELLE IDIOTE ! Comme si Personne allait apprécier une telle chose ?! Il n'avait pas besoin de ça ! Il était son élu ! Comme si il était stupide ou autre !

« C'est super, Lina ! Mais ... Mais ... Je ne sais pas lire ... «

« Et moi non plus ! Alors comme ça, nous serons deux et on pourra tout les deux apprendre à écrire, lire et compter ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?! »

Ce qu'il en pensait ? Il vint embrasser longuement la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges sur la joue, émettant un baiser à moitié baveux tandis que Lina gardait son sourire.

Hein ? Mais attendez ! Son cadeau était de loin le plus impressionnant et ... Et ... Et ... Non mais oh ! C'était son cadeau le plus utile ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à en faire d'un foutu pendentif ! Et aussi de vieux bouquins pourris ! Elle serrait les dents, ayant un tic nerveux alors qu'elle émettait un petit grognement. Personne le remarqua aussitôt et bafouilla :

« Ton cadeau aussi est très bien, Crusaé ! Si si ! »

« Ouais, bien entendu ! Comme si tu disais la vérité ! Quand tu mens, ton nez se trémousse et là, on dirait que tu es sur le point d'éternuer ! J'en ai marre ! Tu sais jamais voir les choses utiles de toute façon ! T'es complètement naze comme élu ! » s'écria t-elle avant de s'enfoncer dans la tente, la fermant par la force. Elle était vraiment en colère ? Mais il avait rien fait de mal cette fois-ci ! RIEN DU TOUT !

« ... ... ... Merci pour vos cadeaux même si je ne les mérite pas. » murmura t-il avec lenteur, semblant extrêmement triste alors que Lina disait :

« Ne t'en fait pas, Personne. Je vais aller parler à Crusaé, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête d'un air positif alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges s'enfonçait dans la tente à son tour, Personne restant avec Metsubi. Celle-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, le jeune garçon baissant la sienne en rougissant.

« Crusaé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui offres pas ton autre cadeau ? J'ai vu que tu avais acheté deux choses ... »

« La ferme, Lina ! Il n'a pas besoin de tous ces trucs inutiles ! Des livres ! Sincèrement, à quoi à ça va servir pour un élu ?! »

« Ou alors, tu serais un peu jalouse parce que tu pensais avoir acheter un beau cadeau mais au final, ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Elle posa son regard rose sur Lina, celle-ci tremblant un peu mais gardant son sourire. Non, ce n'était pas en l'effrayant qu'elle arriverait à lui donner raison ! Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait raison ! Que c'était à cause de ça et rien d'autre ! Crusaé pointa la sortie de la tente mais Lina vint se coucher dans son sac de couchage. Elle n'allait pas partir ?! Alors c'était elle qui allait partir ! Elle se téléporta subitement, Lina faisant une petite mine triste. C'était à Crusaé d'avoir confiance en elle ...

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et Metsubi s'était aussi couchée. Lui ? Et bien, il était resté auprès du feu, observant les trois cadeaux que les jeunes filles lui avaient faits. Ils étaient ... plutôt spéciaux. Metsubi lui avait dit que c'était une mèche de Leveinard et que c'était sensé lui porter chance. Lorsqu'il avait demandé pourquoi du sang, elle l'avait simplement regardé de ses yeux complètement blancs ... et il s'était abstenu de reposer la question. Principe de précaution, il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir d'ennuis. Lina quand à elle ... Et bien, des livres d'école ... C'était bizarre quand même ... Mais bon ! Il ne détestait pas du tout ce cadeau ! C'était une très bonne idée ! Par contre, la dague offerte par Crusaé ... Il ne voulait pas la vexer mais ... C'était un objet dangereux et coupant. Elle voulait qu'il fasse quoi avec ? Qu'il tue des personnes ? JAMAIS ! Il n'avait que cinq ... euh six ans maintenant ! Ce n'était pas du tout son genre !

« Je me demande quand même ce que papa et maman m'auraient offerts. »

« Ta famille te manque tant que ça, Personne ? » demanda une voix alors que Crusaé apparaissait devant lui, les deux mains dans le dos, le regard légèrement rougi.

« Ben oui ! Maman et Papa me manquent ! Mais ... Maintenant, je sais très bien que je peux pas retourner tout de suite chez eux et tu sais pourquoi, Crusaé ? »

« Pourquoi, Personne ? » demanda t-elle sur un ton neutre bien qu'intrigué.

« Car je peux pas abandonner Lina, Metsubi et ... puis toi aussi. Vous n'avez plus de maman et de papa. Ca serait méchant que moi, je sois heureux mais pas vous ! »

... ... ... ... ... Elle était bête des fois. Il était un peu trop gentil, simplet et niais. Penser à la famille des autres alors qu'il ne savait même pas que la meurtrière de la sienne se trouvait en face de lui. Elle s'était mise à trembler avant de s'écrier :

« Tiens ! Voilà ton vrai cadeau, Personne ! »

Elle tendit ses deux mains en avant, fermant les yeux alors qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et elle ne savait pas où se mettre. C'était quoi ? Elle tenait entre ses deux mains une petite boîte blanche qui ressemblait à un coffret. Avec lenteur, il prit l'objet dans ses mains, l'ouvrant avant qu'une douce symphonie ne se fasse entendre :

« C'est ... C'est quoi ? » demanda t-il en écoutant la mélodie.

« C'est une boîte à musiques ... Quand je l'ai vue ... Je pensais que ... Ca pourrait te faire plaisir ... Toi, tu aimes bien la douceur ... Et puis les choses un peu jolies et belles ... Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux de mon élu. C'est une Gardevoir et un Gallame. »

C'était ça ? Les deux petites figurines qui bougeaient et dansaient au son de la symphonie ? La femme portait une magnifique robe blanche, de longs cheveux verts et des yeux rouges tandis que l'homme portait un pantalon blanc, une veste verte et une cravate rouge. Il avait des cheveux assez courts et verts comme la femme et deux yeux rouges comme elle. Ils étaient en train de danser, ignorant leur statut de figurines tandis que le jeune garçon semblait émerveillé par la mélodie. La jeune fille détourna le regard en murmurant :

« C'est un cadeau particulièrement stupide car il n'a aucune utilité. Ca va te servir à rien du tout en tant qu'élu, j'ai pas besoin d'un garçon qui pleure tout le temps ! Et puis je ... »

Elle s'arrêta de parler en même temps que la musique, le coffret étant refermé avant qu'elle ne sente Personne contre elle. Le jeune garçon l'avait complètement serré contre lui, les yeux fermés, sa tête posée contre sa poitrine.

« Merci beaucoup, Crusaé ! C'est le plus beau cadeau ! J'adore la musique ! »

« Assez ... C'est bon ... Tu n'as pas besoin de me coller autant hein ? »

Elle disait cela en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Elle ... Elle ... ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait cet effet, c'est tout. Elle n'avait pas réellement réfléchit à tout ça. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, Lina comme Metsubi observant la situation discrètement à travers une faible ouverture de la tente.


	13. Chapitre 13 : L'homme à femmes

**Chapitre 13 : L'homme à femmes**

C'était bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Il suffisait d'un simple cadeau ... pour que tout semble bien mieux se passer. Les journées s'écoulaient les unes après les autres sans qu'il n'y ait plus aucun problème. Enfin ... Pas lorsqu'ils dormaient. Pourquoi cela ? Et bien parce que le jeune garçon avait pris une certaine habitude qui calmait aussitôt Crusaé. Dès la nuit tombée, Personne ouvrait la boîte à musique qu'elle lui avait offerte et laissait la musique s'insinuait dans leurs oreilles. Avec ça, c'était très simple ... Il s'endormait aussitôt et seule Crusaé restait éveillée en attendant qu'il dorme. C'était bête ... Il ne voyait pas à quel point elle semblait contente de le voir dormir ainsi. Il semblait si soulagé ...

Et c'était ainsi que l'hiver avait rapidement laissé place aux premières fleurs du printemps. Peu à peu, il arrêtait de parler de ses parents. Comme il l'avait annoncé, il ne voulait plus en parler car maintenant, il était entouré de filles qui n'en avaient plus. Ca serait vraiment méchant de parler de ça. Donc non, il s'en abstenait ! Par contre ... Par contre ... Ca faisait déjà beaucoup de temps non ?

Alors qu'ils marchaient sur un chemin de terre, se dirigeant vers une ville plutôt grande pour se ressourcer, le jeune garçon s'était mis à compter sur ses doigts avec une légère difficulté. Il s'écria subitement avec joie :

« Crusaé ! Ca fait déjà six mois que je suis avec toi ?! »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Je n'ai jamais compté mais ... Tu étais déjà avec moi avant que l'automne ne commence ... Donc nous sommes au début du printemps ... Donc ça doit faire un peu plus de six mois oui. » répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés.

« Ca fait déjà aussi longtemps ! Et puis, regarde aussi ! »

Hein ? Quoi encore ? Il se plaça à côté d'elle, émettant un grand sourire alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce fut lorsqu'il passa sa main au-dessus d'elle qu'elle vit de quoi il parlait. Pour toute réponse, elle vint lui écraser le pied, le jeune garçon criant de douleur avant qu'elle ne dise :

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus grand que tu es moins bête ! Plus c'est grand, plus c'est con ! Et les garçons le sont encore plus que les filles ! »

« Mais euh ! C'est pas vrai ! Je suis moins bête qu'avant ! Hein oui, Lina ? »

« C'est vrai, Crusaé. Personne fait beaucoup d'efforts pour apprendre les chiffres et les lettres ... Moi aussi et même Metsubi depuis quelques semaines. »

« Pfff ... Le problème, c'est que vous n'avez pas de professeur donc vous ne savez même pas si ce que vous faites est juste ou faux. » répondit Crusaé en haussant les épaules, le jeune garçon essayant de bafouiller pour lui répondre sans y arriver.

« C'est même pas vrai de toute façon ! » s'écria t-il en tirant la langue à Crusaé, celle-ci faisant de même de son côté. Metsubi resta immobile sans rien dire avant de se remettre à marcher. Lina poussa un petit soupir amusé en les laissant se disputer. Au moins, depuis le temps, il n'y avait plus rien eu de dangereux donc c'était une bonne chose.

« Bon ... Allez ! Aujourd'hui, c'est jour de fêtes ! On va manger dans un restaurant ! » annonça Crusaé alors qu'elle fit apparaître plusieurs billets dans ses mains, Personne posant une main sur son front en soupirant.

« Crusaé ... S'il te plaît ... La prochaine fois, d'accord ? »

« C'est ça ou on ne mange rien à part des pokémons sauvages ! Déjà que tu ne veux pas que l'on tue des pokémons sauvages, maintenant, tu ne veux pas que je vole, c'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu veux mener une vie pépère ?! MÊME PAS EN RÊVE ! Tu es mon élu ! »

« Voilà ! Tu dis encore que je suis ton élu ! Tu dis toujours ça quand tu es en colère ! »

Sans un mot, Lina prit leurs deux mains, les joignant alors qu'ils arrêtaient aussitôt de crier. Metsubi se plaça de l'autre côté de Personne, le regardant avant de prendre sa main à son tour. C'était encore une méthode pour les calmer ... Ils étaient des fois complètement incontrôlables. Ah ... Mais bon ...

« Allons manger, d'accord ? » annonça Lina d'une voix douce tandis qu'ils hochaient tous la tête sans rien dire d'autre.

Et voilà ... Ils se retrouvaient non pas dans un restaurant mais un fastfood mais pas n'importe lequel ! Un Mac Mimald ! C'était devenu une icône célèbre avec un à la coupe afro de couleur bleue et un costume rayé de jaune et de rouge.

« Crusaé ! Tu aimes les frites ? »

« Non ! Mais je ne te donnerai pas ma part ! » répondit-elle alors qu'il faisait une petite moue boudeuse. Metsubi se tourna vers lui, prenant une frite avant de la lui tendre. Personne fit un grand sourire, la jeune fille murmurant :

« Ouvres la bouche. »

Hein ? Euh ... D'accord. Il ouvrit sa bouche, Metsubi mettant une frite dans celle-ci alors qu'il rougissait violemment. Il détourna le regard, Crusaé fronçant les sourcils tandis que Lina souriait tendrement. Metsubi reprit une frite de son paquet, la tendant à Personne alors que celui-ci fermait ses yeux pour continuer à manger les frites de Metsubi. Ils continuèrent leur petit manège devant le regard courroucé de Crusaé.

« NON MAIS ATTENDS UN PEU ! »

Et la voix de Crusaé traversa toute la salle alors qu'il ouvrait ses yeux. Qu'est-ce ... Les lèvres de Metsubi étaient très proches des siennes, une frite plus longue que les autres les réunissant. Que ... Que ... Que... AH ! Il ouvrit la bouche, faisant tomber la frite mais aussi Metsubi qui s'était penchée en avant. La jeune fille s'écroula sur la table, faisant tomber quelques nuggets d'Etourmi, un véritable délice gâché !

« Non mais que je ne revois plus ça du tout ! C'est clair ?! » cria une nouvelle fois Crusaé, rouge et furieuse avant de reprendre : « Mon élu ne fricote pas avec des gamines complètement attardées ! C'est bien clair ?! »

« Mais mais mais ... Attardé veut dire quoi ? Et fricote aussi ? » demanda le jeune garçon en se remettant à trembler, Lina arrêtant de sourire en voyant parfaitement que tout allait empirer d'un moment à un autre.

« Metsubi ! NON ! N'ouvre pas la bouche ! »

Il avait crié mais c'était déjà trop tard. Une boule de feu quitta sa bouche, Crusaé ne bougeant même pas d'un pli avant de tendre un doigt vers Metsubi, lui renvoyant son attaque. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se coucha sur la chaise pour esquiver la boule de feu, des hurlements se faisant entendre.

« CE SONT DES POKEMONS ! »

« Elles ne portent pas de colliers ! Que quelqu'un appelle les arènes ! Ou alors les dompteurs ! Elles sont trop dangereuses ! »

« ON S'EN VA ! LINA ! METSUBI ! CRUSAE ! »

Il prenait les mains des deux filles, Lina le suivant alors qu'ils couraient pour quitter le Mac Mimald. Sauf que déjà plusieurs bracelets brillaient pour faire apparaître des humains avec des colliers autour de leurs cous. Ils n'allaient pas les laisser tranquilles ! Surtout pas après ce qu'ils venaient de faire !

« Vous êtes toutes les deux très bêtes ! Vous avez créé beaucoup de problèmes ! »

« Si il suffit de les tuer, je peux facilement le faire. Ca ne sera qu'une ques... »

« NON ! Crusaé ! On fait pas ça mais on cours ! »

Elles ... Elles le voulaient bien ... Elles couraient même plus vite que lui. C'était lui le problème ... La distance se réduisait inexorablement entre lui et les pokémons qui les poursuivaient. C'était lui ... qui ne courait pas assez vite.

« Ah ... Ah ... Je vais m'arrêter ... mais vous ... Vous ... Vous courez. » dit-il en relâchant les deux mains, les jeunes filles continuant de courir sous l'impulsion avant de s'arrêter. Comment ça ?! Il en était hors de question !

« Je vais tout simplement les rayer de cette planète. » annonça calmement Crusaé alors que Metsubi ne répondait pas, ouvrant la bouche pour préparer une flamme.

Soudainement, il se retrouva soulevé par une personne, remarquant que Crusaé, Lina et Metsubi n'étaient plus là. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il fut emporté à une vitesse prodigieuse qui lui donna la nausée.

Lorsqu'il fut déposé au sol, ce fut pour voir les trois jeunes filles qui se tenaient le ventre, accroupies car elles avaient mal à l'estomac. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir mais le plus important restait quand même ce qui s'était passé.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et euh ... Merci, enfin, c'est ce que je crois. »

« Hum ? Moi ? C'est Malixo. Lui c'est Orios. Là, c'est Renol et enfin, le dernier mais pas le moindre, c'est Sarek. »

Que que quoi ... ? L'homme qui le portait devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, donc il était plutôt jeune. Mais surtout ... Surtout ... Comment dire ... Il était beau. Oh ! C'était un garçon mais il le reconnaissait clairement ! Il était beau ! TRES TRES BEAU ! Il avait des cheveux verts en bataille, de magnifiques yeux bleus et il devait être grand comme au moins deux fois voir trois fois lui ! Ce qui était énorme pour lui ! Il avait aussi un jean rouge, une imposante veste de fourrure verte tandis que la fourrure au niveau du col de la veste était de couleur crème. En parlant du cou, il s'arrêta aussitôt, remarquant le collier avant de dire :

« Vous ... Vous êtes un pokémon ? »

« Oh ... C'est exact. Et quel est ton nom petit ? Et ceux de tes charmantes accompagnatrices ? » demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

« WOWOWOW ! D'accord, d'accord, je te dépose. » répondit un autre jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années alors que Crusaé lui demandait de la remettre sur le sol avant qu'elle ne s'énerve réellement.

Metsubi demanda la même chose en tendant un doigt en direction du sol tandis que Lina rougissait violemment en étant dans les bras d'un ... autre jeune homme ? C'était bizarre, mais ils avaient tous le même âge ... Et ils avaient tous un collier au cou ! Ils étaient tous des pokémons alors ?

« Euh ... Merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait ! »

« De rien, de rien ... Par contre, nous sommes arrivés à temps. Heureusement que nous étions dans les alentours, les gars. »

« Héhéhé ... Sans nous, ils auraient passé un sacré quart d'heure. »

« Ouais, mais c'est encore de ta faute, Malixo. Dès que tu as remarqué qu'elles n'étaient pas des humaines et qu'ils allaient avoir des problèmes, tu es tout de suite parti alors qu'on est en plein boulot, je te rappelle ! »

« Oui mais non ... Tu sais bien que moi ... hein ... »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts haussa les épaules pour ne pas terminer sa phrase alors que Lina était déposée au sol, toujours rouge aux joues. Elle avait eut l'impression d'être une princesse sauvée par son prince charmant. Par contre, il était facile de noter que Crusaé n'était pas tombée sous le charme de son sauveur tandis que Metsubi était toujours autant de marbre que d'habitude. A croire que Personne était plus féminin qu'elles.

« Bon ... Par contre, vous allez me suivre, je vous ferais quitter la ville dès demain matin. Là, pour la journée, il vaut mieux que ça se calme. Les gars, pas un mot à la patronne hein ? Si elle apprend que j'héberge des gamins même pour une journée, elle va me tuer. »

« HAHAHAHA ! Elle ne fera jamais ça, t'es son élément le plus précieux ! »

Le jeune homme vint hausser les épaules en souriant, Crusaé émettant un grognement. Elle n'avait pas apprécié de se faire soulever de la sorte, loin de là même. Elle regarda Personne, remarquant que celui-ci était en admiration devant Malixo. Il y avait de quoi, il était plutôt bel homme ... Mais bon, malheureusement, ce n'était pas son genre d'être en pamoison devant un membre du sexe opposé.

« Euh ... On vous suis, monsieur Malixo ! » vint dire soudainement Personne.

« Oui mais non, Personne ! On ne suit pas cet homme ! On ne le connait pas ! »

« Personne ? C'est un drôle de prénom pour un jeune garçon .Tu es un pokémon ? Où sont vos parents ? » demanda Malixo, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Euh ben ... Euh ... C'est un peu ... difficile à dire. » répondit le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de dire : « Alors, celle qui boude et crie tout le temps, c'est Crusaé. Celle qui ne parle jamais, c'est Metsubi et enfin, la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, c'est Lina. »

Celle-ci fit une petite salutation gênée à Malixo, le jeune homme émettant un grand sourire avant de leur dire de le suivre. Crusaé voulut répliquer mais Personne lui prit la main, la faisant se taire aussitôt. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils marchèrent dans les ruelles, Personne et les jeunes filles regardant autour d'eux Des adultes ... Il n'y avait que des adultes, des jeunes femmes très peu habillées et des jeunes hommes très très élégants. Chacun et chacune était occupé avec une personne du sexe opposée, souvent du double de leur âge. Il ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire mais d'après le soupir de Crusaé, cela devait être vraiment navrant.

« Il n'y a pas de sot métier, hein ? »

« Hum ? De quoi parles-tu, petite fille ? Crusaé ? C'est cela ? »

« Oh, je parle du fait de faire payer plusieurs services en nature pour avoir de l'argent. » rétorqua t-elle en serrant les dents, Malixo tournant son visage vers elle avec étonnement. Cette fille ... ne devait avoir que cinq ou six ans et pourtant ... Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules, les emmenant dans un immeuble où ils montèrent au dernier étage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il annonça :

« Si vous avez faim ou soif, il doit y avoir à manger dans les meubles et à boire dans le frigo. Ne le pillez quand même pas hein ? Je reviens dans la nuit. Si quelqu'un toque à la porte, n'ouvrez pas. J'ai le double des clés donc fermez derrière vous et retirez les clés. On discutera de tout ça quand je reviendrai. »

Sans même leur laisser le temps de réponse, il quitta l'appartement, les laissant seuls tandis que Crusaé semblait toute aussi étonnée que les autres.

« Et il nous laisse en plan, comme ça ? Il nous dit « Faites comme chez vous. » comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas ? Et il n'avait pas l'air d'un type bizarre ... à part son métier. Mais bon, le métier d'un Lockpin est souvent dans ce genre de rapports. »

Oui ... C'était exactement ça. Ils avaient été sauvés par un jeune homme qui vendait son corps à la plus offrante, puis logés en attendant qu'il revienne. Quoi de plus ... anormal ?


	14. Chapitre 14 : Des ennuis en perspective

**Chapitre 14 : Des ennuis en perspective**

« Alors ... Euh ... Et bien ... I boire ... Et il y a aussi des biscuits ... »

« Ramène-donc tout, Lina ! Et tais-toi un peu, ça commence ! »

C'était Crusaé qui venait de s'adresser à la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, celle-ci revenant après quelques secondes avec plusieurs objets. Des gobelets en plastique, des bouteilles de jus d'orange et diverses autres boissons. Elle avait aussi déposé quelques paquets de gâteaux déjà entamés tandis qu'ils étaient tous assis sur un canapé en cuir rouge. Le grand luxe ... Malixo ne devait pas avoir de soucis financiers.

Et eux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Ils regardaient la télévision ... Cette chose que nul ne connaissait réellement ... Même Personne ou Crusaé étaient plongés dans la perplexité quand à cette chose en face d'eux. Il était assis entre Metsubi et Crusaé, la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs utilisant la télécommande pour zapper d'une chaîne à une autre.

« C'est ennuyant ! Et je ne sais même pas comment ça marche ce truc ! »

« HAHAHAHA ! Crusaé ne sait pas quelque chose ! » s'écria le jeune garçon en rigolant, Crusaé se tournant vers lui avant de lui sauter dessus, le faisant se coucher sur les genoux de Metsubi. Celle-ci posa son regard blanc sur lui, ne disant rien du tout avant d'observer la télévision. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux noirs du jeune garçon tandis que Crusaé fit tomber la télécommande sur le sol.

« Non mais redis voir ?! Tu es encore plus bête que tes pieds et je n'ai pas à avoir de remarques de ta part, foutu élu ! T'es même pas capable de te battre et je suis sûre que même sans mes pouvoirs, je peux te claquer sans que tu puisses faire quelque chose. »

« Je taperai pas une fille ! Je ne le ferai jamais ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! » dit-il en plaçant son pied sur le ventre de Crusaé pour la repousser.

« Et là tu fais quoi ?! Tête de Caninos ! T'es plus bourru qu'un Ponyta ! T'as le cerveau d'un Chenipan ! Et la tête d'un Aspicot ! »

« C'est pas en m'insultant avec des noms de pokémon que je connais pas que je serai plus gentil avec toi, Crusaé ! »

« Mais je m'en fiche que tu sois gentil avec moi ! » continua t-elle de crier alors que Lina tendait des gâteaux à Metsubi tout en demandant :

« Tu en veux ? Sers-toi ... Par contre, y a pas des choses plus intéressantes à regarder dans cette boîte ? Je ne sais même pas comment ça s'appelle moi ... »

Metsubi hocha la tête pour la remercier, Crusaé et Personne continuant de se chamailler. Le jeune garçon avait réussi au fil des mois à se montrer un peu plus rebelle avec Crusaé sans pour autant être méchant. Il fallait plutôt voir ça comme une dispute entre amis qui n'aurait surement aucune conséquence. Metsubi s'était déplacée sur le canapé pour se mettre plus près de Lina tandis que Crusaé était assise sur Personne en tant que dominatrice, émettant un grand rire avant de dire :

« Alors petit homme, on fait moins le fier hein ? T'es trop jeune pour réussir à m'avoir par surprise ! Dommage pour toi mais c'est pas pour aujourd'hui ! »

« Ah oui ? Mais moi, je sais tes faiblesses ! » annonça t-il avant de caresser ses hanches pour les chatouiller, la jeune fille restant de marbre.

« Ah ? Et tu pensais quoi ? Que j'étais chatouilleuse ? C'est dommage mais ça ne marche pas. » répondit-elle tandis qu'il continuait.

« Je sais pas ... Je préfère continuer ... » souffla t-il alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas de son ventre. Elle reprit après quelques secondes :

« Ca ne sert à rien du tout ... Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner ce vain combat. »

« Ah bon ? Mais je n'en ai pas envie. » dit-il alors qu'il remarquait qu'elle commençait à gigoter sur son ventre, bien que cela fut très discret. Dommage mais ça caressait le ventre du jeune garçon qui comprenait parfaitement que ça ne servait à rien.

« Mais tu vas arrêter ? Ca commence à être ... lassant. » marmonna Crusaé en posant ses mains sur son ventre, tirant un peu sur sa robe blanche qu'elle avait remis pour les beaux jours du printemps.

« Moi, je trouve ça très amusant comme jeu. »

Oui ... Mais ... Mais ... Il allait bien arrêter non ? Metsubi et Lina restaient plongées dans la télévision tandis qu'elle se mordait légèrement les lèvres. Le jeune garçon accéléra ses chatouilles avant qu'elle ne crie, s'écroulant sur lui :

« C'est bon ! C'est bon ! T'as gagné ! Hihihi ! Arrête ! C'est bon, Personne ! »

Mais il continuait, la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs venant mordre dans le pull de Personne pour éviter de rire bien qu'elle avait quelques larmes aux yeux. Elle avait finalement abandonné ! Après deux minutes, il arrêta finalement, la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs poussant un profond soupir de soulagement avant de dire :

« Idiot ... La prochaine fois ... que tu fais ça ... Je vais vraiment te tuer ... Vraiment ... »

« D'accord, d'accord ! C'est bon ! Je recommencerai plus ! » dit-il sur le ton de la promesse bien qu'il était loin de dire la vérité et elle le savait bien.

« Y a intérêt ... sinon ... Je vais ... vraiment m'énerver ... » souffla t-elle, ses deux mains posées sur son torse tandis que sa tête l'était aussi.

« C'est bon ... Je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, Crusaé. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, observant la télévision à leur tour tandis que Metsubi posait son regard blanc sur eux. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle resta de glace avant de recommencer à regarder la télévision sans rien dire. Lina quand à elle semblait assez songeuse, rougissant pour un rien en détournant le regard. Elle était gênée par quelque chose.

« Hum ... Purée ... Sacrée journée... Je suis épuisé... » marmonna une voix derrière la porte, une clé s'enfonça avant que la clenche ne soit tournée.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts passa une main dans ces derniers, ouvrant sa veste à moitié, laissant voir quelques muscles saillants sur le torse tandis qu'il poussait un profond soupir. Ah ... Il était crevé ... Vraiment crevé.

« Qu'est-ce que ... C'est que ça ? »

Hein ? Il avait quatre enfants couchés sur son canapé ... Et sur son fauteuil ... Deux d'entre eux dormaient l'un sur l'autre, c'était Crusaé et Personne. Metsubi était recroquevillée dans l'autre coin du canapé tandis que Lina s'était tout simplement endormie sur le fauteuil, assise et penchant légèrement sur le côté.

« Ah .. Oui ... C'est vrai ... J'ai complètement oublié que j'avais décidé d'héberger ces orphelins en attendant de trouver une solution. La patronne va me faire passer un sale quart d'heure ... Ou alors, il va falloir que j'utilise de mes charmes ... encore une fois. »

« Ca fait quoi d'être un prostitué ? » demanda une voix alors qu'il se tournait vers celle à l'origine de ces paroles. Les yeux verts et roses de Crusaé étaient ouverts, la jeune fille reprenant la parole calmement : « Il n'y a pas de métier plus dégradant qu'un autre tant que l'on se fait plaisir en faisant ce métier ... Mais je n'estime pas cela possible qu'un Lockpin se prostitue alors qu'il pourrait facilement devenir une célébrité si il le désirait. »

« Chacun ses ambitions, jeune demoiselle. Moi-même, j'ai mes propres questions à votre sujet, surtout concernant ta personne. Vous êtes tous des pokémons ? C'est bien cela ? »

« Je pensais que Personne avait été pourtant assez ... explicatif mais visiblement, ça a du mal à rentrer n'est-ce pas ? Personne est le seul humain parmi nous quatre. »

« Il est donc votre dompteur ? Il est un peu jeune pour cela, je trouve ... »

« Ce n'est pas le cas et tu ferais mieux de te taire avant que je ne m'énerve. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me couper la parole une nouvelle fois sinon ta tête risque d'exploser. »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil d'étonnement. Il savait parfaitement que cette gamine n'était pas normale ... Mais même un enfant pokémon ne devait pas parler ainsi ... Elle était loin d'être ... normale cette jeune fille hein ?

« ... Soit ... Et qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ensembles ? A votre âge, je me dis sincèrement que ce n'est pas normal de traîner dans la rue. »

« Cela ne concerne pas les affaires d'un gigolo dans ton genre. C'est pourtant clair et simple non ? Ne te préoccupe pas de nous et inversement. Je suis là simplement parce que Personne l'as voulu ... Même si tu ne nous avais pas sauvés, ces personnes seraient mortes. »

« Hum ... Par toi-même, je parie, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit le jeune homme, posant son dos contre un mur, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Crusaé n'avait pas bougé de sa position, toujours sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs.

« C'est exact ... Je vais te le dire pour que tu disparaisses de notre existence ... Ce garçon est mon élu ... Il m'aidera à éliminer Arceus et tous les pokémons légendaires de ce monde. »

« Les légendaires ? Ce n'est pas juste des légendes justement ? Personne ne sait s'ils existent réellement. Vous courez derrière une chimère ou alors ... Plutôt, tu manipules ces enfants pour un désir inassouvi et inaccessible. Quel caractère, tu possèdes. »

« Ne me force pas à te tuer dès maintenant ... Je pourrai aussi te déchirer des parties de ton visage pour que tu ne puisses plus faire ce métier. »

« Malheureusement, vois-tu ma toute belle et charmante demoiselle, il n'y a pas qu'avec le visage que l'on attire autant de femmes. J'ai d'autres qualités. »

« A part ta tête, il n'y a rien d'autre. »

« Tu es encore trop jeune pour savoir ce qui fait réellement plaisir aux femmes. Peut-être que d'ici quelques années, tu pourras voir de quoi je parle avec le jeune garçon sur lequel tu es couchée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ... ... ... ... ... Tu t'imagines des choses et cela me donne véritablement envie de te tuer. Je crois que je vais recouvrir les murs avec tes tripes et ton sang. »

« Un tel langage de la part d'une si jolie bouche est fort attristant. Par contre, je suis désolé, mais je vais me coucher. Je suis exténué après la soirée passée ... »

« Au passage, si tu continues de me considérer comme une enfant, tu risques de le regretter amèrement. De toute façon, dès demain, nous ne serons plus là. »

Bien entendu ... Bien entendu ... Il passa une main devant sa bouche, se frottant les yeux avant d'ouvrir le placard. Il en ressortait trois petites couvertures de différentes couleurs. Il alla en déposer une sur Lina puis sur Metsubi, tendant la dernière à Crusaé.

« Au passage, ton charme est inefficace sur moi. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, les gigolos ne sont pas intéressants car ils font le plus vieux métier du monde. »

« Des paroles toujours très dures. Bonne nuit, demoiselle Crusaé. » dit-il alors qu'elle récupérait la couverture, la mettant sur elle et Personne. Elle se fichait complètement de ce type mais pourtant, il arrivait à l'exaspérer. Malixo quitta la salle, les laissant dormir en éteignant la lumière tandis qu'elle grognait.

« Ah ... Je crois que je vais me causer des problèmes ... Hum ... C'est triste ... Mais bon ... »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ... Ou comment l'expliquer ... Mais il était hors de question de laisser cette gamine manipuler les trois autres enfants. Et puis ... Ils n'étaient que des enfants ... Et même si cette Crusaé était spéciale ... On ne laissait pas des enfants en bas âge vivre seuls. Il hocha la tête d'un air positif, retirant son haut avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, se couchant dans son lit. Il y réfléchirait demain.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Le grand frère dragueur

**Chapitre 15 : Le grand frère dragueur**

« Huuuuuummmm ! Sept heures du matin ? J'aimerai bien rester plus longtemps ... Mais il en est hors de question ... » murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avant de se lever de son lit, ne portant qu'un simple caleçon de tissu noir. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, remarquant de la lumière avant de se demander : « Qu'est-ce que ... Je ne crois avoir pourtant invité personne ici hier ... »

Il pénétra dans la cuisine, remarquant une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges qui se tourna vers lui, le regardant de haut en bas avant de rougir violemment. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, bafouillant quelques paroles avant de dire :

« Je je ... Bonjour ! Je voulais, je voulais ... Je voulais ... préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde ... Je ... Je sais ... que ... »

« Ah ! Vous êtes les gamins d'hier ... C'est vrai que je vous ai dit que vous pouviez dormir ici ... L'autre petite cinglée dort encore ? » dit-il en posant une main sur sa hanche, restant debout et immobile, nullement gêné par sa tenue.

« Euh ... Vous ... Vous parlez de Crusaé ? Elle dort encore sur Personne, oui. »

« Elle est complètement folle du petit à ce que je vois. » répondit-il avant de se rapprocher d'elle, commençant à se placer à côté de Lina avant de dire : « Bon, allez je vais vous aider. Toute façon, j'ai toujours la matinée pour moi. »

« Euh ... Euh ... Euh ... Monsieur Malixo ... Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous ! » répondit la jeune fille avant de s'incliner respectueusement, poussant un petit cri en regardant le jeune homme, celui-ci poussant un petit rire. Ses yeux bleus sur Lina, il s'agenouilla, posant deux doigts sous son menton pour être face à elle :

« Tu es encore un peu trop jeune petite demoiselle. Tu as quel âge ? »

« Huit ... Huit ans ... » bafouilla t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine tandis qu'il reprenait :

« Reviens dans dix ans d'accord ? Je suis sûre que tu seras très charmante et là, peut-être que nous pourrons parler plus ... en privé. »

« Euh ... Oui ... D'accord, monsieur Malixo. » dit-elle, ne sachant pas trop de quoi il parlait et surtout comment elle devait réagir. Elle était complètement perdue et déboussolée.

« Allez ... Je vais t'aider pour préparer le petit-déjeuner mais avant ... Je vais enfiler quelque chose en bas, ce n'est pas qu'il fait froid mais cela risque de ne pas être apprécier par cette gamine aux cheveux blancs. »

« Crusaé est un peu beaucoup du genre à s'emporter. Je suis désolée pour tous les problèmes qu'elle cause. Vraiment désolée et encore désolée ! »

« Comme tu le dis si bien, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Donc tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour elle. Allez, merci ... Je retourne dans ma chambre. Si tu veux, tu peux commencer à réveiller tes petits compagnons ... Lina, hein ? »

Oui oui ! C'était comme ça qu'elle s'appelait ! Elle regarda Malixo qui repartirait de la cuisine alors qu'elle recommençait à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, il portait tout simplement un pantalon de tissu bleu qui moulait parfaitement ses jambes qui semblaient très musclées. Il revint vers elle, la jeune fille s'écriant :

« Je vais aller réveiller les autres ! »

« Soit, vas-y, vas-y. » répondit-il en rigolant, amusé par la gêne et l'émoi de l'enfant. C'était bizarre qu'elle soit la seule parmi les trois à résister à son charme habituel qui émanait de la majorité de ses gestes. Enfin bon ... Il ne devait pas se poser plus de questions.

Cinq minutes après, Metsubi s'installa à table, hochant la tête pour saluer le jeune homme avant que Crusaé et Personne ne fasse son apparition. Le jeune garçon parlait à la jeune fille, celle-ci ayant les yeux à moitié fermés tandis qu'il venait l'aider à s'installer sur une chaise.

« Bonjour, monsieur Malixo ! » dit Personne en faisant un grand sourire à Malixo, celui-ci ayant sorti la poêle pour préparer quelques morceaux de bacon tandis que Lina avait déjà préparer quelques œufs de son coté.

« Tiens donc, le play-boy du dimanche veut nous montrer qu'il a quelques abdos pour essayer d'attirer la femelle ? » annonça Crusaé avant de bailler, Personne se tournant vers elle pour savoir de quoi elle parlait plus exactement.

« Euh ... Oui ? Crusaé ? Tu as faim ou pas ? » demanda le jeune garçon sans vouloir comprendre plus que cela, lui tendant une tranche de bacon, la jeune fille le remerciant d'un hochement de tête alors qu'il faisait de même avec Metsubi.

« Oh ... Je vois que le petit couple fait des merveilles. » répondit Maxilo alors qu'il s'adressait à Crusaé, celle-ci posant son regard sur lui aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Qu'il répète un peu ... pour voir.

« Je vous préviens, on mange maintenant et ensuite, on part. Ce type me fait perdre ma patience légendaire et je n'ai clairement pas envie de perdre mon temps plus longtemps avec lui. » annonça Crusaé alors que les trois autres enfants la regardaient d'un air interloqué. Elle ? Patience légendaire ? Déjà, ça voulait dire quoi légendaire ? Ah !

« Bien entendu ... En une heure, j'ai réussi à deviner et à trouver ta personnalité, petite demoiselle aux cheveux de platine. » répondit Malixo, s'installant à table juste à côté de Lina, étant en face de Personne.

« AH ! JE VEUX SAVOIR ! JE VEUX SAVOIR ! » s'écria soudainement Personne, mettant des miettes un peu partout autour de lui, Crusaé en ayant un peu sur la joue. Elle fit une mine dégoûtée, se crispant alors que Malixo disait :

« Et bien, tu vois ... Je dirai qu'elle est carrément folle de toi, la petite demoiselle. »

« Je le tue maintenant ! » hurla Crusaé, le jeune homme se retrouvant soudainement muet, dans l'incapacité de respirer. Personne sauta sur Crusaé, les chaises comme les deux enfants s'écroulant au sol dans un fatras pas possible.

« Crusaé ! Arrête de vouloir tuer tout le monde ! Arrête ! Moi aussi, je suis complètement fou de toi ! » répondit le jeune garçon sans savoir exactement de quoi il parlait.

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt, Malixo reprenant sa respiration avec difficultés, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Elle avait des pouvoirs psychiques hein ? Cette gamine était ... effrayante ... Vraiment très effrayante ... Ah ... Ah ...

« Dégage de là, Personne. La prochaine fois, prends toi un cerveau avant de vouloir dire des choses que tu ne comprends même pas ! »

Le jeune garçon se retrouva projeté contre le plafond, Crusaé se relevant avant de le faire retomber au sol. Du moins, lorsqu'elle vit que c'était du carrelage, elle l'arrêta à quelques centimètres, le faisant s'écrouler sur le carrelage.

« J'ai plus faim avec vos imbécilités. Quand à toi, Malixo, t'as vraiment une chance pas possible mon bonhomme. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez déjà tous morts à part Personne. Vous avez intérêt à ne JAMAIS l'oublier ! »

« ... ... Crusaé ... » murmura le jeune garçon en restant au sol, la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs quittant la pièce d'un air énervé. Il retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise, tentant de manger sans réellement y arriver. Metsubi ne semblait même pas s'intéresser plus que cela, finissant son assiette avant de la retendre vers Malixo :

« Tu as encore faim? Et bien, t'en fais pas, heureusement que j'avais prévu au cas où. Si tu veux, prends la part de Crusaé. » annonça le jeune homme en tendant l'assiette.

« Euh ... Moi, je n'ai plus faim. » dit Personne en tendant son assiette à son tour, récupérant celle de Crusaé tout en reprenant : « Je vais la ramener à Crusaé. Elle a peut-être encore faim. C'était très bon, monsieur Malixo et Lina ! »

Il quitta la cuisine, l'assiette et les couverts dans ses mains alors que Malixo poussait un profond soupir, murmurant pour Lina :

« C'est un bien gentil garçon ... Elle ne le mérite pas. »

« Crusaé est une fille très très bizarre ! Metsubi aussi l'est mais elle est beaucoup moins dangereuse que Crusaé si vous voulez tout savoir, monsieur Malixo. »

« Je vois ... Je vois ... Hum ... Tu es une gentille fille, Lina. » répondit-il comme pour réfléchir, signalant ensuite d'une voix douce : « Je vais aller me rhabiller ... Je crois que je vais commettre la plus grande erreur de toute mon existence ... depuis le jour où j'ai accepté de faire ce métier. Ah ... Sincèrement ... Tant qu'une erreur permet à des personnes d'être heureuses ... Alors, je suis tout simplement comblé. »

« Hein ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, monsieur Malixo ? » demanda Lina sur un ton légèrement inquiet alors que Metsubi terminait l'assiette de Personne. Ses yeux blancs fixèrent Malixo pendant de nombreuses secondes avant qu'elle ne se lève, quittant la cuisine. Malixo était déjà parti, hochant simplement la tête à Lina. Ce n'était pas des problèmes dont il devait parler aux enfants ... Mais lorsqu'il avait vu la petite Lina ... Ah ... Qu'il était vraiment bête de penser ainsi. Il avait pourtant fermé son cœur depuis le temps.

« Personne, ton assiette était très bonne. »

Metsubi s'était adressé à lui alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé, Crusaé mangeant le petit-déjeuner sur son assiette sans même tourner son visage vers Metsubi. La jeune fille aux couettes noires se dirigea vers Personne, l'embrassant sur la joue sans rien dire d'autre comme pour le remercier tandis qu'il rougissait.

« Euh ... Dès que Crusaé a fini, on dit au revoir à monsieur Malixo et on s'en va. »

« Ouais, y a intérêt, je ne supporte pas ce type. » répondit Crusaé.

« Mais malheureusement, vous allez m'avoir sur le dos pour pas mal de temps, petite demoiselle. » annonça une voix alors qu'elle terminait son repas.

« J'ai cru mal entendre. Tu peux répéter ? » dit-elle d'une voix calme avant de se mettre debout. Elle se dirigea vers Malixo, ne semblant pas gênée par le fait qu'il faisait plus de deux fois sa taille au moins. Le jeune homme avait déjà préparé un petit sac qu'il portait sur ses épaules, reprenant la parole :

« Je vais tout simplement vous accompagner dans cette fameuse ... quête pour tuer les légendaires. Plus tu auras de personnes avec toi, plus de chances tu auras pour réussir cette quête, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Imbécile ! Tu crois vraiment que ce n'est qu'une question de nombre ?! Ce genre de choses ne se base pas sur ça ! On n'a pas besoin de toi, retourne à ton métier de putain et laisses-nous tranquille ! S'il y a cette Lina et cette Metsubi, c'est simplement parce que Personne les aime bien ! Sinon, elles seraient déjà parties depuis longtemps ! »

« Oh ... Si c'est donc Personne le chef de bande, je dois donc demander à lui. Personne ? Est-ce que je peux t'accompagner si tu le désires ? »

« Hein ? Euh ... Oui ! Bien sûr ! Moi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Mais par contre, vous dormirez où ? Car la tente, nous dormons déjà tous les quatre ! »

« Hum ... J'irai en acheter une avec l'argent sur mon compte en banque. Cela me fait penser. Avant que nous nous en allions, il me faudra passer à la banque pour retirer tout ce que j'ai sur mon compte. » dit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

« Et tes petites mijaurées ne vont pas gémir en sachant que tu n'es plus là ? Car tu vas nous apporter un paquet plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Généralement, on ne quitte pas de son plein gré ce genre de métiers ... Sauf si on a peur de perdre la vie. »

« HAHAHAHA ! Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça ! Je suis plus rapide qu'il n'y parait. »

« Et ce collier ? Tu espères quoi ? Que je te le retire ? » demanda t-elle alors que Personne se tournait vers elle, les yeux rubis posés sur elle. Ah non ... Qu'il ne la regarde pas comme ça ! Déjà qu'il venait d'accepter une nouvelle personne dans la bande !

ET MERDE ! Elle claqua des doigts, le collier se brisant en deux alors que Malixo semblait vraiment surpris d'une telle efficacité. Cette gamine ... Elle avait réussi là où même un pokémon psychique aurait échoué. Elle était vraiment spéciale ... non ?

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient tous quitté la ville ... Plusieurs cris et autres bruits sonores se faisaient entendre, tout un immeuble ayant pris feu ... L'immeuble où Malixo habitait. Il n'avait même pas eut une once de remords lorsque tous ceux qui avaient été ses compagnons venaient de disparaître dans les flammes.

« Nous pouvons y aller ? Ou alors, tu veux encore regarder ton passé disparaître ? »

« Non, non ... C'est bon. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère, petite demoiselle. » répondit Malixo en s'adressant à Crusaé, faisant un grand sourire aux quatre enfants présents. Voilà qu'un nouveau compagnon venait d'arriver, bien différent des autres.


	16. Chapitre 16 : CCqA

**Chapitre 16 : Comme celle qui l'accompagne**

« Wah ... Monsieur Malixo ! Vous êtes super intelligent en fait ! » s'écria Personne alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait déjà été adopté par le jeune garçon et Lina. Crusaé émettait simplement un grognement à chaque fois que Malixo tentait de lui parler et Metsubi ? Et bien ... Difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait à chaque fois.

« Hum ... Tu sais ... Personne, ça n'a rien de si étonnant hein ? »

« Mais pourtant si ! Moi, je suis pas doué en calcul et en ... euh ... écriture ! Mais j'essaye d'apprendre avec Lina ! Mais elle aussi, elle sait pas grand-chose ! Et y a Metsubi aussi qu'est pas très douée en fait ! »

Pour toute réponse, Metsubi tira la langue en fermant les yeux, Personne rigolant alors qu'il se mettait à courir pour lui échapper. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs s'était mise à le poursuivre en brandissant le poing sans pour autant parler.

« Hum ... C'est bizarre ... Je ne la savais pas capable de s'amuser comme cela. »

« Elle ne réagit pas très souvent mais des fois, elle est vraiment très très proche de Personne, monsieur Malixo » répondit Lina alors que Crusaé émettait juste un autre grognement.

« C'est plutôt mignon en un sens. Ca lui va comme un gant. Enfin bon ... Puisque je vous accompagne, je vais vous éduquer un peu ! Vous avez des livres non ? »

« Oui oui ! C'est exact ! Vous allez nous apprendre à écrire et à compter ? Moi, je sais compter jusqu'à vingt-cinq et écrire toutes les lettres de l'alphabet ! »

« Et Metsubi ? Ainsi que Personne ? A quel niveau sont-ils ? »

« Metsubi ... Elle a vraiment une très belle écriture ... J'aime beaucoup comment elle écrit ... Mais elle ne parle pas beaucoup alors pour les chiffres, c'est plutôt difficile lorsqu'on lui demande combien ça fait un chiffre plus un chiffre. Et pour Personne ... Ben ... Euh ... Il est pas très intelligent ! » répondit Lina en rigolant légèrement.

« Donc il a des difficultés à apprendre ... Il faut dire qu'à force d'être toujours frappé et tabassé par une jeune fille dont je tairai le nom, c'est normal que cela l'affecte mentalement ... Hum ... Soit ! Continuons ! »

« Je vais vraiment te tuer ... Qu'importe ce que Personne va dire ... Qu'importe ce que Personne va faire ... Toi, tu ne vas pas voir le jour se lever demain ... »

« Ah bon ? Et c'est toi qui va me tuer ? Fais donc cela et Personne te haïra à tout jamais ... C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, petite demoiselle ? Si je vous accompagne, sache que ce n'est pas pour ta petite personne, ni pour ta mission mais plutôt pour protéger ces enfants. »

« Et les protéger de quoi ? J'aimerai bien le savoir ... »

« De ta petite personne. » répondit-il sèchement alors qu'elle ouvrait en grand ses yeux. Lina s'était tue dès le moment où ils s'étaient adressés l'un à l'autre.

Q... Qu... Quoi ? C'était la première fois qu'un pathétique pokémon sait lui résister. Elle allait le buter ... Elle allait s'asperger de son sang comme elle l'avait fait au début. Depuis ces derniers mois, elle n'avait pas vraiment tué. Mais là ... Elle allait complètement...

« Crusaé ! Tu as entendu ?! Il va tout nous apprendre ! » s'écria subitement Personne en lui sautant au cou derrière elle, éclatant de rire. Metsubi avait cessé de courir derrière lui, s'étant arrêtée tout simplement car elle n'avait plus l'envie.

« Ouais et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? » dit-elle avec lenteur.

« Et bien ... C'est trop bien ! Et puis comme ça, je serai aussi intelligent que toi ! »

« Même pas en rêve, t'es trop bête et gentil pour ça. » reprit t-elle alors que le jeune homme émettait un grand sourire en croisant les bras. Il avait un air de vainqueur comme si il venait de marquer un point. Elle ... Elle allait le tuer ... qu'importe ce que Personne allait penser ...

Elle allait ... Elle allait ... Elle allait ... Mais qu'il arrête de la coller MERDE ! Elle serra les dents, commençant à repousser Personne, celui-ci restant pourtant bien accroché à elle. Mais ... Mais ... Elle ne le poussait pas de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui faire mal mais ...

« Tu vas me lâcher, Personne ? C'est bon ! Je sais que tu es content ! »

« Mais mais ... Mais ... C'est vraiment super ! Tu viens d'abord m'apprendre, s'il te plaît, Crusaé ? Je prends le livre des chiffres et tu me le dis ! »

Mais c'était elle ou il était vraiment collant aujourd'hui ?! Elle poussa un profond soupir, prenant le livre avec de nombreux chiffres en couleurs, se tournant vers lui. GLOUPS ! Elle était à quelques centimètres de lui et il avait toujours ses deux mains autour d'elle. 

« On y va maintenant, Crusaé ? S'il te plaît ! »

« Ouais, ouais ! C'est bon ! Ne t'échauffe pas pour rien non hein ? »

Elle partit avec lui, le jeune garçon prenant sa main pour la tirer. Lina, Metsubi et Malixo les regardèrent s'éloigner avant que le jeune homme ne se mette à émettre un rire étouffé.

« Je n'y crois pas ... Je n'y crois vraiment pas ... Mais il a réussi là où j'ai échoué. Hahaha ! Dans quelques années, il sera un véritable play-boy, je parie ! Mais quand même ... Réussir à dompter cette tigresse, il faut le faire. Je le félicite ... Il est plus malin qu'on ne le croit. Il a fait tout cela pour que je ne me fasse pas tuer. »

« Hein ? Qui ? Personne ? C'est vrai que ... Des fois ... Il fait des choses très bien. » répondit Lina alors que Metsubi restait immobile. Puis elle vint prendre le second livre, l'ouvrant avec lenteur puis le retourna à l'envers.

« Cela risque d'être difficile à lire, demoiselle Metsubi. » murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avant de vouloir l'aider, Metsubi se retournant. Elle avança en avant, ne semblant pas se préoccuper de sa façon de lire alors qu'il poussait un profond soupir. A part Lina, qui était vraiment normal dans cette petite équipe hein ?

Quelques jours passèrent, Personne usant de nombreux stratagèmes pour éviter que Crusaé ne tue Malixo. C'était une chose plutôt difficile et même lui avait beaucoup de mal ... Mais bon ... Maintenant, ils étaient dans une ville, Malixo ayant annoncé qu'ils devaient faire plusieurs achats, et non pas seulement à cause de la nourriture ou autre.

« Ah ... Je vais devoir vendre mon corps au cas où pour ne pas perdre la main. Je suis désolé les enfants mais nous allons nous retrouver dans quelques heures. Faites attention à vous d'accord ? Comme nous changeons de ville de jour en jour, je ne marcherai pas ... trop sur les plates-bandes des autres personnes. » dit le jeune homme en les saluant d'un hochement de la main, Lina comme les autres enfants restant muets sans dire quelque chose.

« Oh ... Je vais aller le suivre, j'ai quelque chose à lui dire. » murmura Crusaé d'une voix lente alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir mais Personne lui prit aussitôt la main.

« Non ! Non ! On ne doit pas se séparer, Crusaé ! Sinon, il ne va pas être content ! »

« Tu me fatigues ... Personne ... Tu me fatigues vraiment. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton petit manège ces derniers jours ? On ne doit pas être séparés dans cette ville ? C'est dommage mais bon ... Car ça va être le cas ! »

Elle claqua des doigts, le jeune garçon disparaissant subitement devant elle alors que Lina poussait un cri. Depuis des mois, elle ne l'avait plus fait ! Et là, elle avait recommencé à nouveau ! Pourtant, le jeune garçon n'avait rien fait pour l'exaspérer ! Sans même laisser le temps à Crusaé et Lina de réagir, Metsubi s'éloigna en courant, ne disant rien du tout.

« Hum ... La petite dragonne à son pépère va aller le chercher. Quelle brave fille. »

« Euh ... Euh ... Je vais aller me promener et voir quelques magasins de vêtements. » bafouilla Lina, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire alors que Crusaé lui envoyait une petite bourse.

« Vas t'acheter ce que tu veux de toute façon, ce n'est pas notre argent. Fais juste attention à ne pas te faire voler ton argent hein ? Et n'achète pas trop de trucs. »

« D'accord ... Merci beaucoup, Crusaé ! Tu sais ... Je voulais te le dire ... Même si tu sembles beaucoup plus grande que nous, tu es quand même une gentille fille ! »

« VAS T-EN AVANT QUE JE M'ENERVE ! » hurla soudainement Crusaé, Lina s'éloignant en courant à son tour.

Tss ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à dire de telles paroles ?! Purée ! Elle n'était pas faite pour être gentille ou agréable ! Simplement, elle était plus mature qu'eux ! C'était tout ... Et c'était donc normal qu'elle gère bien mieux qu'eux la situation, voilà tout.

« Pfff ... Des petits imbéciles de toute façon. Et moi, je n'ai aucune envie de me balader parmi les humains et les pokémons. »

Elle allait bien se téléporter à l'endroit où Personne pour s'occuper. Le garçon était ennuyeux mais c'était comme ça ... Et puis, il avait arrêté de parler de ses parents ... Donc il devenait plus agréable ... et moins bête aussi !

Elle se téléporta à l'endroit où il devait normalement se trouver, remarquant qu'il n'était pas présent. Cela avait été une petite ruelle des plus banales mais ... Bon, rien de bien dramatique. Il avait sûrement été se balader dans les environs ! Bon ! En plus, ils allaient être seuls donc c'était une bonne chose. Elle allait pouvoir se montrer un peu moins brutale sans ces filles et ce type autour ! Tsss ! Elle tapota doucement sa robe blanche, essayant de voir si elle était correctement habillée. Ca allait ! Elle émit un petit rire avant de quitter la ruelle, se mettant à la recherche du jeune garçon sans y arriver.

Ce fut au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'elle commença à se dire que ce n'était pas normal. Il n'avait pas put disparaître hein ? Ou alors, un pokémon psychique l'avait trouvé ... Hum ... Non ... Elle pourrait quand même le trouver ... mais là ... Elle ne ressentait même pas sa présence. Ce n'était pas normal du tout !

« Euh ... Euh ... Euh ... Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Quel joli petit garçon que voilà ... Personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment ... Comment est-ce que vous connaissez mon nom ? »

Deux yeux ... Deux yeux bleus parmi les plus purs qu'il n'avait jamais vus de toute son existence, existence très courte ... Et puis ces cheveux courts de couleur roses ... Et puis et puis ... Ce top rose qui cachait des ... des ... Euh ... Euh ... Il ne savait même pas comment ça s'appelait mais ce n'était pas trop gros non plus. En fait, elle portait aussi un vêtement de tissu rose et une longue queue de même couleur. Une queue ?!

« Ah ! Vous êtes une pokémon ! » s'écria t-il alors qu'il se retrouvait au sommet d'un bâtiment, le décor semblant brouillé autour d'eux deux.

« Rohlala ... Une pokémon ... Une pokémon ! Tu pourrais quand même parler un peu mieux hein ? Je m'appelle Mimi ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Euh ... Ben ... Euh ... Parce que vous êtes mignonne ? » demanda t-il sur un ton un peu inquiet alors qu'elle ouvrait en grand ses deux yeux bleus. Elle devait avoir quel âge ? Dix ou douze ans non ? Pas plus que cela non ? Il se retrouva subitement enlacé, la jeune fille venant l'embrasser longuement sur la joue.

« C'est bien la première fois qu'on trouve du premier coup ! T'es vraiment exceptionnel hein ? Et parce que tu es exceptionnel, je vais te donner un petit présent ! »

Un petit présent ? Hein ? De quoi ? Elle fit apparaître un petit bracelet de toutes les couleurs ... Il devait y en avoir dix-sept ... Enfin ... D'après ce qu'il avait réussi à compter ... Ben oui ! Avec Malixo, il était devenu bien plus intelligent !

« Mais mais mais ... Euh ... C'est un bracelet pour pokémons ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! »

« Et non ! Ce n'est pas un bracelet pour pokémons ! Il est inutilisable ! Par contre, le jour où tu sentiras que Crusaé dépasse les bornes, tu utilises ce bracelet et elle se calmera aussitôt ! Mais attention, ce n'es pas un bracelet pour capturer les pokémons ! Car personnellement, je ne te ferai jamais faire quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas. »

« Mais ... Qui êtes vous réellement ? » demanda t-il une nouvelle fois tandis qu'elle venait de disparaître subitement devant lui. Et il se retrouva à nouveau dans la ruelle où Crusaé l'avait emmené ... Comment ... Comment ça se faisait ?

« AH ! TU ETAIS DONC LA ?! TU ETAIS PASSE OU ?! »

Crusaé se tenait devant lui, l'air furieuse, le plaquant contre un mur par ses pouvoirs psychiques. Elle allait vouloir des explications mais mais ... 

« Je m'étais perduuuuuuuuuu ! C'est tout ! Y avait une drôle de fille qui m'a téléporté !»

« Comment ça ?! Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ?! Et arrête de pleurer ! Commence pas à pleurer car sinon, ça va mal se passer cette histoire ! »

« Snif ... Snif ... D'accord. » murmura t-il, arrêtant de pleurer avant même d'avoir commencé. Il n'allait pas dire à Crusaé ce qu'il avait appris ! Il en était hors de question ! Sinon ... Mais où est-ce que son bracelet se trouvait ? Ah ! A son bras ! Il espérait qu'elle ne lui poserait pas plus de questions que ça ... Oui ... Car sinon, il ne saurait pas quoi dire ... 

« Hey ! C'est quoi ce truc à ton bras ? » annonça t-il alors qu'il sursautait sur le coup.

« Euh euh ... C'est rien ! Rien du tout ! » dit-il en tentant de cacher le bracelet. 

« MONTRE-MOI CA ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule hein ?! »

Elle le prit par le bras, observant le bracelet avant d'hausser un sourcil. Ouais ? Et ? Et alors ? C'était quoi ça ? Elle retira sa main du bras du jeune garçon, celui-ci tremblant de tout son corps comme si il était possédé.

« En fait, t'as encore trouvé une nouvelle fille et tu as osé me mentir hein ? Elle t'a offert ce cadeau et tu as osé me cacher ça ? »

« Non ... Non ... Crusaé ... C'est pas du tout ça ... C'est pas du tout ça ! »

Plusieurs craquements sonores, la jeune fille venant de craquer les os de ses deux mains. Elle allait lui faire regretter ce mensonge. Oh que oui ... Elle s'était laissée aller ces derniers mois. Autant redevenir ce qu'elle avait été au début hein ?


	17. Chapitre 17 : Les attaques commencent

**Quatrième axe : La marque du désespoir**

**Chapitre 17 : Les attaques commencent**

« AIE ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as pincé, Crusaé ? J'ai rien fait de mal ! »

« Devine pourquoi ?! Tu ne marchais pas droit ! Et tu t'es encore trompé dans tes calculs ce matin ! » _s'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs._

« MAIS EUH ! Y a pas besoin de s'énerver quand même pour ça ! Ca fait vraiment mal, Crusaé ! Snif ... Snif ... »

_Et voilà ... En une semaine, elle avait complètement changé ... Elle était redevenue la petite fille tyrannique et autoritaire qu'il n'aimait pas. Heureusement, Malixo, Lina et Metsubi étaient là pour le soutenir. Lorsqu'elle dormait, il avait souvent la visite de la Griknot pour le réconforter. Elle était vraiment bizarre avec ses yeux blancs ... Mais il l'aimait bien._

« Merci pour tout ... Metsubi. Snif ... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ... »

_Elle ne lui répondait pas, restant près de lui tandis qu'elle le gardait contre elle. Ils avaient ouvert leurs sacs de couchage pour dormir ensembles. La jeune fille était parfois étrangement douce et tendre, un peu comme Crusaé. Mais ... Metsubi ne lui faisait jamais rien de mal donc elle n'était pas exactement comme Crusaé ! BAH ! De toute façon ... Metsubi, c'était Metsubi ! Et elle lui avait sauvé la vie ! Et puis ... Euh ... En y réfléchissant bien, Metsubi, c'était un peu une super-héroïne._

Alors que Crusaé, elle ne faisait jamais rien pour le sauver ... Rien du tout ... Enfin, si ... Elle l'avait fait une fois avec les esclaves mais Metsubi, elle était toujours gentille, comme Lina ! Et puis... Et puis ... C'était Metsubi. Il se serra contre la fille du même âge que lui, celle-ci restant complètement stoïque en ayant déjà fermé les yeux.

_Hum ... C'était doux et agréable ... Il ressentait la même chaleur qu'avec Lina. Et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain, il remarqua qu'il avait dormi bien serré contre Metsubi. En fait, la jeune fille avait même décidé de l'enlacer en le serrant contre elle avec ses jambes comme pour l'empêcher de partir._

« Euh ... Metsubi ? Metsubi ... Bonjour ... Euh ... Metsubi ? »

_La jeune fille dormait profondément, son visage posé sur le côté contre son torse. Il était rouge ... Mais c'était euh ... mignon ? Metsubi était mignonne quand elle était comme ça. C'était un peu différent de ce qu'il pensait._

_Hum ? Les yeux blancs de la Griknot s'ouvrirent avec lenteur, celle-ci se mettant à bâiller très lentement en détournant le regard comme pour ne pas lui faire sentir son haleine. Pourtant, elle ne décrochait pas ses mains et ses pieds du corps du jeune garçon. Héhéhé ... Mais quand même ... Metsubi quoi._

« Tu veux bien retirer tes mains, dis ? J'aimerai pouvoir bouger et je ne peux pas. »

« Et moi, je ne veux pas. » _dit la jeune fille directement._

« Euh oui mais non ... Il va falloir quand même que tu me lâches un moment. »

« Pas envie. » _répliqua t-elle une nouvelle fois alors qu'il soupirait. Deux fois elle venait de parler, c'était presque rarissime. Il allait sûrement devoir attendre quelques jours avant de pouvoir l'entendre encore une fois._

« ... ... ... Metsubi ? S'il te plaît ? »

_... ... ... ... ... Elle le relâcha légèrement au niveau des pieds, lui permettant de se mouvoir alors qu'il redressait le haut de son corps. AH ! Elle était en fait encore accrochée à lui ! RAHHHHH ! Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher hein ?_

_Il poussa un profond soupir, cherchant à quitter la tente en remarquant que Lina et Malixo étaient déjà debout en fait. Et puis ... Il y avait une très bonne odeur ! Les deux enfants sortirent la tête de la tentant, Metsubi au-dessus de Personne. Ils voyaient Lina qui aidait Malixo à cuisiner. C'était ... drôle ... On aurait dit un grand frère et une petite sœur._

« ... ... Ca sent bon. Vous faites quoi ? » _demanda t-il finalement alors que Lina se tournait vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

« Bonjour Personne ! Bonjour Metsubi ! Nous sommes en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner ! Si vous voulez, vous pouvez déjà sortir ! »

« Hey, hey, hey ... Tu serais pas en train de me piquer mes qualités ? Avoir une fille à son cou, c'est quand même mon ancien boulot hein ? Je suis quand même pas en train de perdre la main face à un gamin de six ans ! » _s'exclama Malixo en lui souriant à son tour. Il était vrai que ... Metsubi était accrochée autour de son corps. Elle marchait en même temps que lui. Il ne comprenait pas souvent ce que Malixo disait mais voir le jeune homme rire, ça lui donnait aussi envie de rire._

« Et la duchesse Crusaé est encore en train de dormir, je parie. Elle te mène la vie dure depuis une semaine. Qu'est-ce que tu as pu lui faire hein ? »

« Ben rien ... Du tout ... Je lui fais jamais rien de mal. »

« Je disais ça en plaisantant. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas toi le problème mais elle. Personne ? Metsubi ? Lina ? Vous n'avez pas envie de la laisser seule ? On la laisse ici toute seule et nous, nous en allons ! »

_Metsubi hocha la tête plusieurs fois pour dire qu'elle acceptait pleinement cette proposition tandis que Lina détournait le regard. Elle n'osait pas répondre même si on voyait que ... Elle ... Elle était tiraillée entre deux sentiments. Son plaisir personnel ... et sa gentillesse ... Ah ... Elle ne savait pas quoi décider ! AHHHH !_

« Moi, je reste avec Crusaé. » _dit-il sur un ton lent._

« Tu es peut-être un peu masochiste sur les bords, Personne. » _répondit Malixo._

« Masoquoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ? » _demanda le jeune garçon avec interrogation._

« Quand tu aimes souffrir. Crusaé n'arrête pas de te faire du mal et toi, tu veux rester avec elle ? Mais pourquoi ? De toute façon, je n'étais pas du tout sérieux à la base. »

« Ben ... Euh ... J'aime pas avoir mal mais je me dis que je n'aimerai pas lui faire du mal parce que nous ne sommes plus là. »

« Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'élu et de tuer les légendaires et Arceus ? De toute façon, tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre qu'elle s'appelle Crusaé ? Cela ressemble exactement à Arceus si tu remets les lettres dans un autre ordre. »

« Tu as d'autres commentaires pathétiques à donner ou tu préfères mourir tout de suite ? » _murmura une voix qui se fit entendre de tous et de toutes._

_La tente s'ouvrit subitement, Crusaé lévitant légèrement au-dessus du sol, les bras croisés, un air impérial dans le regard. Un peu de vent se soulevait autour d'elle, remontant de peu de sa robe blanche tandis qu'elle reprenait la parole :_

« Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai bien une relation avec Arceus, c'est même pour cela que je dois la tuer et que j'ai besoin de mon élu. Vous trois, autant que vous êtes, vous êtes complètement inutiles. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous avoir à mes côtés. Comprenez cela et rentrez-le vous dans le crâne. Seul Personne a une utilité à mes yeux. Sachez que si je ne tue pas Arceus, c'est toute la planète qui subira les conséquences de tout cela. »

« Ah ... Et Personne savait tout cela ? » _demanda sur un ton ironique Malixo._

« Non, je ne savais pas du tout ... Elle m'a juste dit que j'étais son élu ... » _murmura le jeune garçon en baissant la tête, Malixo reprenant aussitôt :_

« Et tu voudrais vraiment que Personne te suive ?! Tu le modèles à ta façon sans penser un seul instant à ce qu'il voudrait réellement faire ! Tu l'as retiré de ses parents et tu le forces à faire une chose dont il n'a guère envie ! »

« Petit impertinent ... Tu penses t'adresser à qui de cette façon hein ? A qui est-ce que tu penses parler ? A une gamine de six ans ? C'est ça ? »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé cela mais d'après ce que je vois, le plus dangereux pour Personne à l'heure actuelle, ce n'est pas le monde autour de lui, mais toi ! Lâche-le un peu ! »

« Tu es le seul à penser ainsi. Personne m'apprécie énormément et les autres n'ont aucun souci à ce que je fais et ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ? »

_N'est-ce pas ? Elle posa son regard rose et vert sur les trois enfants, attendant une réponse parmi eux. Ce fut Lina qui parla la première mais la jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à cela :_

« Non ... Moi, je suis d'accord avec monsieur Malixo. Tu n'arrêtes pas de frapper, d'utiliser tes pouvoirs et faire du mal à Personne ! Des fois, tu es très gentille mais trop souvent, tu es tyr... tyra... tyra... C'est comment ? »

« Tyrannique, Lina. Tyrannique. » _annonça Malixo alors qu'elle hochait la tête, reprenant :_

« Tyranique ! Voilà ! C'est ça ! Tu es tyrannique et très méchante ! Si c'était parce que Personne le voudrait, il y aurait longtemps que moi, je serai partie avec lui pour le protéger ! Tu fais beaucoup trop de méchancetés ! Avant, tu en faisais envers les personnes qui étaient dangereuses pour nous mais maintenant, tu fais juste souffrir Personne ! »

« Bien entendu ... Tu es trop idéaliste comme fille. Et pourtant, tu as vu ta famille mourir devant tes yeux. Tu les aurais rejoints ou tu aurais été violée par ton maître puisque c'est clairement une habitude de nos jours. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est parce que j'ai vu tout ça que je suis justement trop gentille ! Toi, tu n'as aucune vraie raison d'être méchante ! »

« Oh ferme-là ! Metsubi, je lui demanderai pas son avis, de toute façon, elle ne parle ja... »

« Tu fais encore du mal à Personne, je te tue. »

_... ... ... ... ... Hein ? Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ses cheveux blancs tombant vers le sol. Sa tête se tourna avec une extrême lenteur vers Metsubi. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés, tous se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu ce qu'ils avaient cru entendre._

« Tu peux répéter voir ? J'ai l'impression que le message est très mal passé. »

« Je te tue si tu fais encore du mal à Personne. »

« HAHAHAHA ! Je n'ai pas rêvé ! Toi ? Me tuer ? NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI ! _» hurla Crusaé, tendant sa main vers Metsubi. Celle-ci fut projetée contre un arbre, le déracinant complètement alors que Crusaé posait ses yeux verts et roses sur Personne :_ « Et toi ? Tu veux rester avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Hein ? Dis-le ... que tu veux rester avec moi. »

_Il s'était mis à trembler, voyant Lina et Malixo qui partaient vers Metsubi pour voir comment la jeune fille allait. Si son dos s'était brisé sous une telle force, cela ne les auraient pas étonnés. Le jeune garçon observa Crusaé avant de détourner le regard. Il se mit à courir vers Metsubi à son tour, deux lames d'eau dessiner une croix sur son torse au moment où il s'éloigna de Crusaé. Deux lignes de sang se formèrent à travers le tissu, le jeune garçon s'arrêtant dans sa course. Il passa une main sur ses blessures, Metsubi se redressant aussitôt._

« Per ... sonne ? »

_Ses yeux blancs étaient devenus complètement noirs avant qu'un hurlement ne se fasse entendre. Tout le sol s'était mis à trembler, Malixo et Lina étant forcé de reculer devant l'émanation de la puissance de la Griknot._

« Et merde ! Loupé ! Je t'avais dit qu'à cette distance, cela n'allait pas fonctionner ! Même sur un gamin, c'est complètement loupé ! »

_Une voix d'homme ... Et ce fut une queue plate de couleur rouge qui vint frapper le sol, un homme apparaissant avec des joues boursoufflées et surtout deux dents qui sortaient de sa bouche, beaucoup trop grandes pour lui. Un Castorno ..._

« Il fallait s'en douter. Tout ce qu'il fait est voué à l'échec. » _répliqua une voix de femme, celle-ci se présentant à côté du Castorno. Autant dire que sa coiffure était loin d'être divine ... Du gel ... De partout ... Comme si ses cheveux avaient eut cinq kilogrammes de gels ... Et cela ressemblait à du corail bleu ... Elle portait aussi un haut allant de pair avec ses cheveux tandis que son pantalon était blanc._

« Oh la ferme ! Ils étaient en train de se taper dessus ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu hein ? Toute façon, à part la gamine, ils ne sont guère effrayants, n'est-ce ... »

_WOW ! L'homme n'avait pas eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'arbre derrière lequel il était caché venait de se faire calciner, Metsubi ayant ouvert la bouche pour cracher des flammes. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur celui qui était responsable de la blessure du jeune garçon. Artifice ou non ? Il avait deux longues oreilles comme celles des Lockpins bien qu'elles étaient bleues ... Et puis, cette queue qui terminait par une couleur bleue. Quand on le regardait bien, il était en fait ... comme le Castorno. Assez gros ... Sauf que ses habits étaient blancs, le blanc semblant se mélanger avec le bleu ... Un Castorno, une Corayon et un Azumarill ... Trois pokémons aqueux qui les attaquaient ... ou qui ciblaient plutôt le jeune garçon. Pourtant, la furie ne faisait que commencer._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Violence et meurtres

**Chapitre 18 : Violence et meurtres**

« Je me demande ce qui vous a fait prendre autant de temps. Je pensais que nous aurions été attaqués bien plus rapidement mais visiblement, je me suis lourdement trompée. » annonça Crusaé, nullement apeurée par les trois adultes devant eux.

« Personne ... » murmura Metsubi, s'approchant de lui avec une respiration rapide. Le jeune garçon avait deux entailles ensanglantée et croisées sur le torse mais souriait.

« Ca fait mal ... Mais ... Mais ... Hihihi ... Je crois que j'ai pris ... l'habitude d'avoir mal ... J'ai l'impression que ça fait moins que ça devrait le faire réellement. »

« Attends Personne ! Je vais te chercher de quoi soigner tes blessures ! Malixo, est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider ?! » demanda Lina alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts soupirait, prenant la parole dans un profond murmure :

« Je ne peux pas malheureusement ... Car visiblement, il fallait qu'on se fasse attaqué comme par hasard au moment où Crusaé montrait son vrai visage. »

« Tu insinues donc que c'est moi qui ait appelé ces trois personnes ? C'est bien cela ? » répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs alors que Malixo haussait les épaules :

« Je ne sais pas ... Peut-être que oui ... Peut-être que non ... »

« Pour la peine, débrouillez vous seuls. Si vous voulez sauver Personne, à vous de le faire, je ne bougerai pas le petit doigt. » répondit-elle une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la zone de combat. De toute façon, c'était ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire depuis le début ...

Elle n'avait pas besoin de ces trois personnes ... Elles étaient complètement inutiles ... Alors qu'elles disparaissent ... Et puis ensuite ? Et bien, elle allait tuer ces trois imbéciles qui avaient osé blesser son élu ... Il lui en serait redevable et lui vouerait enfin le respect qu'elle méritait de sa part ! C'était tout simplement ça qu'elle voulait !

« ... ... Personne ? » reprit Metsubi, ses yeux toujours complètement noirs alors qu'elle avait vu le jeune garçon partir avec Lina. Les trois adultes n'avaient pas bougé, semblant observer la situation. De toute façon, ils n'allaient avoir aucun problème contre une gamine Griknot et un Lockpin. Et puis ... La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs n'allait rien faire, c'était donc parfait pour tout ça ! Plus que parfait même !

« Bon et bien ... Si l'Arceus miniature ne s'y met pas alors l'affaire est réglée. Nous allons vite s'occuper de vous deux ! Puis ensuite viendra l'Evoli ! » dit la femme Corayon, un sourire aux lèvres disparaissant alors que Metsubi murmurait :

« Vous avez fait mal à ... Personne ... Je l'avais dit ... Celui qui fait mal ... à Personne doit mourir ... Donc comme vous avez fait mal à Personne ... Vous devez mourir. »

Elle s'était mise à courir à toute allure vers les trois adultes, ces derniers ne semblant pas inquiets. Pourtant, dès l'instant où la main droite de Metsubi sembla s'allonger, une aura violette venant l'entourer. La femme aux cheveux bleus l'observa pendant quelques secondes, se tournant vers l'homme aux oreilles de lapin avant de crier :

« EVITE CETTE ATTAQUE MAINTENANT ! »

« Quoi ?! Et merde ! » hurla t-il, réagissant trop tardivement en roulant sur le côté alors que la griffe droite venait s'abattre sur le sol, créant cinq lignes profonde d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres. L'homme se releva, gémissant de douleur mais un sourire aux lèvres avant de reprendre :

« HAHAHA ! Dommage pour toi ! Ce n'est pas ... »

« Hey ... Euh ... Mon gars ... C'est fini ... » annonça l'homme aux deux dents sortant de sa bouche envers l'Azumarill, celui-ci ne comprenant pas.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas difficile à voir ... La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs restait immobile, la bouche recouverte de sang. C'était ... C'était quoi dans sa bouche ? Un morceau important de chair ? De la chair ... qui venait d'où ? La femme aux cheveux bleus lui désigna une partie de son corps. Sa hanche ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ... MERDE !

« AHHHHHHHHH ! C'est quoi ce délire ?! Il me manque une partie de la hanche ! »

Metsubi cracha le morceau au sol, faisant un grand sourire ensanglanté. Un sourire carnassier ... Depuis qu'elle était avec Personne et le reste du groupe, elle n'avait plus à être ce qu'elle avait été dans le passé ... Une prédatrice mais là ... Ils allaient comprendre ... L'Azumarill n'avait même pas eut le temps de se plaindre qu'elle était déjà à sa hauteur, plantant sa griffe dans la plaie ouverte. L'homme hoqueta de surprise, les deux autres adultes restant immobiles, n'osant pas faire un seul mouvement.

« MAIS MERDE ! LÂCHE-MOI ! Espèce de sangsue ! LÂCHE ... »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, hoquetant en crachant du sang, la jeune fille venant lui retirer l'intestin et l'estomac d'une main, l'autre restant enfouie dans son corps. Puis d'un seul coup sec et violent, elle retira son autre main mais en avant, tout le reste du suc gastrique s'écoulant de son corps. Il tomba au sol, mort sur le coup alors qu'écrasait l'estomac dans sa main, mordant dans l'intestin pour le déchirer en deux.

... ... Il n'avait visiblement pas besoin de s'occuper de cette affaire. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts recula légèrement, poussant un léger soupir comme pour dire que ce n'était pas son histoire. Elle était terrifiante à sa manière hein ? Pourtant, elle était de loin la plus calme et tranquille des filles. Un véritable mystère à elle seule ... Et elle avait quel âge ? Six ans aussi non ? Comme Personne.

« Tu attires de véritables phénomènes près de toi, Personne. »

« MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?! » hurla la femme comme pour se donner une légère contenance, contenance très difficile à garder.

« Une Griknot ... J'avais oublié ... MAIS C'EST UNE PUTAIN DE DRAGONNE ! Il nous avait jamais parlé de ça ! Il n'y avait que l'Arceus miniature normalement ! Et aussi le gamin à éliminer ! Les autres n'étaient pas prévus ! Une Griknot miniature ... Hahaha ! Même une dragonne comme ça ne devrait pas être aussi puissante ! ON LA TUE D'ABORD ! »

Les deux adultes s'étaient exclamés en même temps sur la dernière phrase alors que Crusaé émettait un grognement, des tics nerveux parcourant son visage. Metsubi ... Elle savait depuis le début qu'elle était bizarre ... Même une petite dragonne ne devait pas être ainsi ... Mais là ... Et puis, lorsqu'elle l'avait envoyé contre un arbre, il y avait tellement de choses où elle avait montré de grosses différences ...

Elle pensait qu'avec ça, elle aurait put facilement les voir mourir mais visiblement, le plan venait de changer drastiquement ... Là, c'était bien plus problématique que prévu ... La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs allait largement faire un carnage tout autour d'elle. Quelques pas derrière elle et elle se retourna pour apercevoir Lina et Personne. Celui-ci avait des bandages rudimentaires faits par la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. Ils étaient un peu ensanglantés mais rien de bien grave.

« Qu'est-ce ... que ... Metsubi ? »

Il avait pris la parole, étonné par ce qu'il voyait en face de lui. C'était Metsubi ? Et ... Elle avait tué une personne aussi facilement que ça ? Ils avaient été attaqués ... C'était alors normal ... qu'elle fasse du mal à ces personnes mais ... Quelle violence ...

La suite du combat avait débuté avec une rapidité étonnante. Les deux adultes tentaient plusieurs fois de créer des lames et des projectiles d'eau mais la jeune fille ouvrait la bouche, crachant des flammes pour les faire évaporer. Elle ... Elle était surpuissante cette gamine !

« Fais gaffe à toi ! Ne la laisse pas s'approcher de toi ! Si elle te touche ... »

« T'en fais pas, elle ne pourra pas briser mon corps comme ça ! Je suis une Corayon ! Je suis faite pour résister aux pires attaques ! Ma peau est des plus ... »

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ferma son poing avant de le rouvrir, ses ongles semblant avoir poussé. Elle avait sauté dans les airs, faisant un seul mouvement de la main alors que toute la chevelure bleue de la femme Corayon sembla se fissurer ... avant de se briser ?!

« Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Elle est carrément monstru... »

Ce fut maintenant cinq lignes qui apparurent sur son visage ... mais aussi sur le reste de la tête ... Cinq lignes qui tranchèrent le crâne de la femme, un flot de sang et de cervelle venant asperger le corps de Metsubi qui atterrissait après son saut.

« J'en ai marre ! JE ME BARRE ! C'était pas prévu ça ! Je ne veux pas crever moi ! » répondit l'homme Castorno avant de se mettre à courir. Metsubi posa son regard onyx sur l'homme qui s'éloignait, ses griffes commençant à creuser dans le sol avec rapidité avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à l'intérieur.

Déjà, la terre se soulevait avec vélocité, se dirigeant à côté du Castorno pour le dépasser. Celui-ci était trop occupé à s'enfuir pour l'avoir remarqué ... jusqu'à ce que la terre se soulève devant lui, deux mains griffues se plantant dans son corps, la jeune fille semblant s'être agrippée à celui-ci de cette manière. Sauf qu'elle tira de toutes ses forces de part et d'autre, ouvrant en deux le corps du Castorno avant qu'elle ne resaute en arrière, ayant terminé ce combat avant même qu'il ne commence réellement.

« C'est fini ... » murmura t-elle avec lenteur, se tournant en direction du jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. Crusaé avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été dans cet état, il avait eut tellement peur ... HAHAHA ! Et là, avec Metsubi, ça allait être la même chose ! Sans même ses pouvoirs divins, elle était toute aussi effrayante !

« Qu'est-ce que ... » balbutia la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs alors que Personne venait serrer Metsubi dans ses bras, lui demandant :

« Ca va, pas trop de bobo, Metsubi ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait mal ? »

« Rien fait ... Mais toi ? » demanda t-elle alors que ses yeux étaient redevenus blancs.

« Moi, ça va ! Lina m'a fait un chouette bandage ! Et je vais très très bien maintenant ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que ces adultes nous ont attaqués ? Ce n'était pas des pokémons sauvages non ? Alors, c'était quoi ? »

« Des ... Des envoyés des légendaires mais avant, qu'elle se retire de tes bras ! » hurla Crusaé soudainement tandis qu'elle tremblait de colère.

Il rangea ses deux mains dans ses poches, surpris par les paroles de Crusaé avant de se tourner vers elle. Elle était en colère ... très en colère ... 

« Ils ont décidé de nous tuer ! C'est pour ça qu'ils sont inutiles ! Metsubi, Lina et Malixo ! Ils ne serviront à rien du tout ! Ils feraient mieux de partir s'ils ne veulent pas mourir ! »

« Inutiles ? Hum ... Avec la démonstration que nous a faite Metsubi, je ne crois pas que ça soit le terme que j'emploierai. » répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, faisant un clin d'œil à Metsubi qui resta complètement stoïque.

« LA FERME TOI SINON JE TE BUTE CLAIREMENT ! »

Elle continuait de trembler de rage. Elle ... Elle n'avait pas prévu que cette Griknot s'occupe de ces trois personnes aussi facilement ! Aucun n'était blessé ! Aucun n'était en danger de mort ! Ils allaient encore rester tous ensembles ?! ELLE EN AVAIT ASSEZ !


	19. Chapitre 19 : UGAdlB

**Chapitre 19 : Un goût amer dans la bouche**

Elle était le calme personnifié ... Elle était la tranquillité même ... Elle était zen ... Très zen ... Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que les évènements s'étaient produits ... Quatre même ... Quatre longs mois et ils n'avaient pas eut de problèmes ! Aucun même ! Visiblement, le petit effet de la part de la dragonne aux cheveux noirs avait réussi à en dissuader d'autres d'attaquer. C'était quand même assez drôle quand on y pensait ...

Enfin ... Drôle, c'est comme ça que le jeune garçon l'avait pris. Elle ? Elle n'avait pas trouvé cela très ... amusant ... Et même si le soleil se présentait maintenant au-dessus de leurs têtes, elle restait froide comme un glaçon. En fait, elle était encore plus exécrable et pour causer ! Le jeune garçon ne lui avait pas répondu au sujet du fait de rester avec elle ... En fait, depuis que Metsubi avait dit cela, il était souvent à côté d'elle.

Et la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs dans tout ça ? Oh ... Elle restait comme à son habitude complètement stoïque ... Ou non. Des fois, lorsque le jeune garçon était tout près d'elle, essayant de communiquer et de lui parler ... Elle le prenait soudainement dans ses bras pendant cinq secondes, comme pour l'enlacer fortement avant de le retirer. Et à chaque fois ... Cela déclenchait l'hilarité de la part de Malixo, le jeune homme répétant :

« Elle est complètement attachée à toi, Personne ! Prends bien soin d'elle ! »

« Mais ... Mais ... Je sais pas ... C'est un peu gênant ... Puis ... »

« Moi, je vous trouve mignons tous les deux ! » disait Lina à son tour.

Au final, les intrus dans ce groupe n'étaient pas ceux que l'on pensait ... Non ... Ce n'était pas du tout le cas ... C'était elle l'intruse ... Depuis qu'ils étaient tous venus ... Elle n'avait plus sa place ici mais ... Il était hors de question de se laisser prendre sa place. Elle ne pouvait pas les tuer ... Elle devait juste gagner la confiance de Personne pour qu'il oublie les autres ... Mais comment faire ? Ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela ! Pas du tout même !

« Comment faire ... Mais comment faire ? » se disait-elle à voix haute, Personne demandant :

« Ca ne va pas, Crusaé ? T'es encore dans la lune hein ? »

« Com... AH ! Mais ne me fait pas peur ! Imbécile ! » s'écria t-elle en sursautant, n'ayant même pas remarqué le jeune garçon auprès d'elle.

Depuis la dispute, ni Lina, ni Metsubi ne lui parlaient. Oh ... Malixo le faisait mais c'était rarement pour la complimenter ou la féliciter. Plutôt pour jouer de l'ironie sur sa personne. Mais bon ... Seul Personne continuait de lui parler et elle reprenait faiblement :

« Au moins ... Je suis spéciale à ses yeux ... Aux yeux de mon élu ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Crusaé ? Spéciale aux yeux de ... »

BOUM ! Le poing avait volé en sa direction pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son visage. L'index sortit du poing, venant tapoter le nez de Personne qui poussa un petit cri de surprise bien qu'il n'avait pas eut du tout mal.

« Mais euh ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

« J'en avais envie, imbécile. » dit-elle en émettant un petit sourire discret. Elle avait tellement envie de tuer ces trois personnes ... mais le fait que le jeune garçon continue de lui parler était un bon point pour eux. Elle ne les tuerait pas ...

Et oui ... Elle n'allait pas les attaquer ou chercher à les tuer tant que Personne continuerait de lui adresser la parole, c'était aussi simple que ça pour eux ! Héhéhé ... Ah ... Vraiment ... Elle aimait bien tout cela ... Elle aimait bien ? Hum ... C'était quand même bizarre d'aimer quelque chose. Elle observa le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il était devenu un peu plus indispensable depuis ces derniers mois. Même s'il avait d'énormes difficultés à calculer, à lire et à écrire, il devenait moins gamin ... Oh, il n'avait que six ans et demi hein ! Ce n'était quand même pas la chose la plus fameuse qu'il puisse avoir en ce temps.

Mais bon ... Dans quelques années, à quoi est-ce qu'il allait ressembler avec toute cette influence néfaste autour de lui ? Trop de gentillesse de la part de Lina, trop de violence de la part de Metsubi, trop de désinvolture de la part de Malixo. Non ... Ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée ... Elle était la seule qui pouvait convenir au jeune garçon !

« C'est pour ça qu'il est mon élu et personne d'autre ! »

Mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle ne lui avait jamais expliqué la raison de ces marques d'Arceus sur ces deux mains ... Oui ... Elle était toujours restée muette à ce sujet ... Et c'était pour une bonne raison ... Une raison qu'elle ne voulait pas lui donner.

« HIIIII ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Elle avait été encore une fois surprise par la réaction du jeune garçon. Il l'avait soulevé subitement pour la mettre sur ses épaules. De ... Depuis quand est-ce qu'il était comme ça ? C'état la première fois qu'il faisait une telle chose ... et ça allait bientôt faire un an ... Le temps passait drôlement vite ... Elle ne le remarquait à peine mais il semblait plus fort non ? Avec ses deux épaules ... Elle posa ses mains sur son crâne, bafouillant :

« C'est la première et la dernière fois que tu fais un tel truc, t'es prévenu ! »

« Si ça te fait plaisir, on pourra recommencer ! Puis ça fait bizarre quand même ... T'es vraiment aussi légère qu'une plume ! »

« Où ... Où est-ce que tu as appris de telles paroles ?! » s'écria t-elle en rougissant légèrement, le jeune garçon continuant de marcher avec elle sur ses épaules.

« C'est monsieur Malixo qui m'a dit que ça faisait plaisir aux filles que l'on leur dise ça. Et qu'elles aimaient aussi qu'on les porte ! »

« MALIXO ! Arrête d'apprendre ce genre de choses mon élu ! N'en fait pas un gigolo comme toi, c'est bien clair ?! » s'écria la jeune fille en se tournant vers le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, celui-ci ayant un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Et bien pourquoi ? Visiblement, ça ne te dérange pas plus que cela puisque tu restes sur ses épaules non ? Rappelle-toi que je suis un spécialiste en ce qui concerne le comportement des femmes ! Je sais ce qui leur fait tellement plaisir ! »

« LA FERME SINON JE TE ... »

« AHHHH ! Calme-toi Crusaé sinon je vais tomber ! Et tu vas te faire mal ! »

... ... ... D'accord ! Elle n'allait pas bouger, c'est bon ! Pfff ... Elle posa sa tête sur le crâne du jeune garçon, gardant ses yeux fixés devant elle. Pfff ... Elle poussa un profond soupir. Le problème avec Malixo, c'est que c'était un adulte ... Donc qu'il pouvait réfléchir ... Les autres n'étaient que des enfants.

Donc il était plus difficile pour elle d'influencer les enfants sous la présence d'un adulte et bien entendu, d'aussi influencer l'adulte. Surtout que ce dernier était loin d'être un idiot et surtout arrivait à influencer son entourage.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant envelopper par le sommeil. Puis zut ... Elle n'allait pas réfléchir plus longtemps à la question, elle était tout simplement fatiguée par toute cette histoire ... Elle voulait tout simplement dormir et se reposer ...

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle remarqua qu'elle était dans la tente et que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Elle sortit la tête de la tente, voyant les quatre personnes qui rigolaient entre elles. Elle se sentait vraiment exclue ... dans toute cette histoire. Vraiment ... Elle retourna à l'intérieur de la tente, calfeutrant sa tête en direction du sol. Elle ne voulait parler à personne.

Il se passait avec quoi ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec elle ? Elle était une divinité ... Elle était ... Elle était Arceus ... Elle devait la tuer ... Elle devait tuer Arceus ... Elle devait la tuer ... C'était l'unique chose à faire ... Car elle n'avait pas le choix. Ah ... Mais le problème était son caractère. Elle était une divinité ... Elle avait des pouvoirs divins. Il était hors de question d'exprimer des sentiments qu'elle qualifierait d'honteux.

« J'ai honte de tout ça ... Vraiment honte ... Sans eux, ça serait plus simple ... Personne ne serait qu'une simple marionnette ... Un simple outil ... »

Mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle devait voir les choses. Pas du tout ! Elle devait ... ET ZUTTTTTTT ! Elle roula dans son sac de couchage. Elle était perturbée par toute cette histoire ! Elle ne voulait plus y penser mais c'était plus dur que prévu !

« De toute façon, j'ai des pouvoirs démentiels ... Et personne ne pourra lutter contre moi. »

Elle pouvait facilement se débarrasser des légendaires toute seule non ? Non ... Ce n'était pas possible ... Elle avait besoin de Personne ... Du jeune garçon ... Elle devait se débarrasser du reste ... Il y avait une solution des plus horribles mais après ça, est-ce qu'il allait lui pardonner ? Hein ? Est-ce qu'il ... 

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je réfléchis à une telle chose ?! J'en ai rien à faire ! »

Elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce que le jeune garçon pensait ! C'était quoi cette idée saugrenue de se préoccuper des sentiments des autres ?! Elle chercha le sommeil, le trouvant après une vingtaine de minutes. Elle n'avait pas sommeil ... mais elle voulait dormir.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était la seule debout. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait eut le sommeil léger, ayant déjà son quota grâce au fait que le jeune garçon l'avait porté sur ses épaules. Hum ... Le jeune garçon ... Il dormait encore avec Metsubi ... Enfin, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs le gardait contre elle.

« Pfff ... Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de toute façon ? »

Depuis hier, depuis qu'il l'avait porté sur ses épaules, elle se sentait bizarre. Elle devait peut-être être malade ? Elle ? MALADE ?! HAHAHA ! Quelle bonne blague ! Elle se téléporta, quittant la tente avant de se mettre à cuisiner pour le petit-déjeuner.

« Qu'est-ce ... Ca sent bon ! » s'écria le jeune garçon, étant réveillé en même temps que Metsubi, celle-ci frottant simplement ses yeux.

C'était Crusaé qui s'occupait de la cuisine ? Ce n'était pas étonnant ... Mais Lina et Malixo continuaient de dormir. Comme pour se répondre à lui-même, il vint dire :

« C'est vrai qu'ils ont été au lit plus tard que nous deux, non Metsubi ? »

Elle hocha simplement la tête d'un air positif, quittant la tente en même temps que lui alors que Crusaé n'avait pas pris la parole. Elle continuait de cuisiner, finissant le petit-déjeuner avant de tendre les deux assiettes vers Personne et Metsubi.

« Mangez tant que c'est chaud ... » répondit-elle d'une voix lente.

« Ca faisait vraiment très longtemps que tu n'avais plus fait ça, Crusaé ! »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne le referai plus. » dit-elle avant de manger sa propre part.

« C'est vraiment toujours aussi bon ! Lina sait très bien cuisiner mais c'est toi qui est encore meilleure qu'elle pour ça ! »

« Mais arrête de me féliciter ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu me complimentes tout le temps ?! Tu veux être dans mes bons papiers ou quoi ?! »

« Mais mais mais ... Mais non ! C'est comme d'habitude ! Tu es bien meilleure que nous tous ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries comme ça à chaque fois ?! » dit-il en arrêtant de manger, la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs haussant un sourcil avant qu'il ne reprenne : « Moi, je dis la vérité ! Je t'ai toujours dit que t'étais bien comme fille mais que tu faisais trop de mal quand même et que ce n'était pas bien ! »

« Même ... Même pas vrai ... » balbutia t-elle en baissant la tête.

Le jeune garçon la complimentait à chaque fois ? Depuis des mois ? Et elle faisait la sourde oreille ? C'était de sa faute ? A elle ? Elle releva son regard vert sur le jeune garçon qui recommençait à manger. Il semblait réellement sincère.

« Pardon ... Personne. Je ne devrais pas me montrer aussi méchante des fois. »

Elle ferma aussi sa bouche, posant ses deux mains sur celle-ci. C'était ... elle qui venait de dire ça ?! Metsubi comme Personne la regardèrent avec étonnement. Oui ... Les yeux blancs de la Griknot semblaient aussi étonnés que ceux du garçon.

« Tu n'as pas entendu hein ? Dis-moi que tu n'as pas entendu ! » dit la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs alors qu'il hochait la tête d'un air négatif.

Bien sûr qu'il avait entendu ! Bien sûr ! Ca ne servait à rien de mentir ! Il était aussi rouge qu'elle maintenant ! Elle avait montré un peu de faiblesse et voilà ce que cela donnait ! Elle était parfaite ! Tout simplement parfaite ! Elle n'avait pas à s'excuser !


	20. Chapitre 20 : Le refus de se livrer

**Chapitre 20 : Le refus de se livrer**

Elle... ... ... Elle ... ... ... Depuis des jours, plusieurs semaines, elle était restée muette comme une tombe. Même Malixo n'avait pas réussi à lui faire décrocher une parole lorsqu'elle ne le désirait pas. C'était à peine si elle parlait pour saluer ...

« Tu fais un concours avec Metsubi ? Elle va gagner à plate couture. Elle parle encore plus rarement que toi ! » avait dit le jeune garçon pour tenter de la décoincer mais sans réussite ... Ils étaient quand ? En août déjà ? Le temps passait très rapidement ...

« Mes parents me manquent un peu ... On voyage beaucoup mais on ne sait même pas où on va en fait ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas répondre Crusaé ? » demanda le jeune garçon une nouvelle fois, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse de sa part. C'est vrai quoi ... Les journées et les mois passaient très rapidement et ... Cela faisait déjà beaucoup de temps qu'il était avec tout le monde.

Il savait écrire et lire ainsi que compter ... Oh, c'était les choses de base, il n'allait pas comprendre les phrases compliquées mais Lina, lui et Metsubi étaient devenus moins bêtes que si ils n'avaient jamais eut Malixo avec eux.

Ah ... Malixo ... Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts était vraiment spécial quand il y réfléchissait. Quand ils allaient en ville, il disparaissait toujours quelques heures et quand il revenait, il avait toujours une drôle d'odeur avec lui ... Comme du parfum. C'était bizarre mais avec ça, il rapportait toujours de l'argent ... Et c'était plus que très bien ! Puis, il avait toujours de jolis habits et le regard que certaines femmes lançaient en sa direction ... Il ne comprenait pas toujours tout mais ...

« Tu verras quand tu seras plus grand. Déjà, je sais parfaitement que seras un véritable play-boy ! » avait-il dit lorsqu'il avait posé la question à Malixo.

Un play-boy ? Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et il avait demandé à Crusaé mais celle-ci était restée muette. Cela était étrange ... Très étrange mais il ne pouvait rien dire ... Elle était bizarre depuis le moment où elle s'était excusée. Mais quand même ... Pourquoi faire autant de chichis pour ça ? Hein ?

« Allez ! Crusaé ! Réponds-moi s'il te plaît ! Répondsssss ! » dit-il en commençant à tourner autour d'elle. C'était bête mais la voir en colère ou toujours crier lui manquait énormément.

Et donc ... A cause de tout ça ... Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire ... C'était complètement absurde ... Mais il était triste à cause de tout ça. Des nouvelles journées s'écoulèrent les unes après les autres alors qu'il se mettait lui aussi à ne plus parler. Au final, il n'y avait plus que Lina et Malixo qui discutaient souvent entre eux alors que les trois autres personnes étaient plongées dans leurs mutismes.

Elle ... Elle observait le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. C'était de sa faute ... s'il était comme ça ... Auparavant, il souriait ... Il aurait pu avoir une vie normale et heureuse ... Mais elle l'avait retiré de ses parents avec une certaine violence et depuis ... Hum ... Non... Elle ne devait pas y penser ... Ce n'était pas une bonne chose de penser à tout ça. Pas du tout ! Elle ne devait pas penser ainsi ! Il en était hors de question ! Hors ... de question ... mais ... Pourquoi depuis ce jour, tout avait changé ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ... maintenant ?

« Personne, j'ai à te parler ... Seule à seul. » avait-elle dit en cette nuit où les premières feuilles des arbres tombaient les unes après les autres.

Ils étaient tous en train de dormir sauf lui ... et elle ... Elle le téléporta en-dehors de la tente, faisant de même quelques secondes après. Elle lui indiqua d'un hochement de tête de faire quelques pas en avant, les deux enfants s'éloignant peu à peu du terrain. Il ne savait pas du tout où il se rendait mais ... Crusaé voulait lui parler ... Alors il allait l'écouter.

« Voilà ... Je pense qu'ici, nous serons tranquilles. » répondit-elle avant de se mettre dos contre un arbre, tournant le regard vers la droite, un ruisseau continuant de s'écouler dans la nuit. Lui ? Il était immobile, rougissant légèrement, prenant la parole :

« Euh ... Crusaé ? Ca va bien ? Tu vas comment depuis ces dernières ... euh ... semaines ? »

« Ca fait plusieurs mois que c'est comme ça et je n'en peux plus ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe avec moi ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe ! »

« Euh ... Ben ... Euh ... Et ... Je peux t'aider beaucoup ou pas, Crusaé ? » demanda t-il avec lenteur, ne sachant pas du tout comment faire. Il voyait Crusaé devant lui et à part ça, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Euh ... Et bien, Malixo lui avait dit plusieurs conseils pour combler les femmes comme il avait dit. Enfin ... Des conseils pour des enfants hein. Il s'approcha aussitôt de la jeune fille, celle-ci semblant surprise de l'avancée de Personne avant qu'elle ne se retrouve plaquée contre l'arbre. Personne plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage de Crusaé, tremblant de peur. Il allait se faire taper !

« C'est ça que je ne comprends pas... » murmura t-elle, ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Personne. C'était ça qu'elle ne comprenait pas ? Le fait qu'il fasse ça ? Il balbutia pour lui répondre :

« C'est ... C'est monsieur Malixo qui m'a dit que c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire avec les filles. Je ne sais pas si je le fais très bien ... Mais euh ... Comme ça, tu ne seras pas triste du tout. J'espère que je m'explique bien et que tu ne va pas me taper. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te taper ... Je veux juste une explication sur ce qui se passe avec moi ... Normalement, je ne suis pas une humaine ... Je ne suis pas une simple pokémon ... Je suis au-dessus de vous tous ! Je suis réellement au-dessus de tout ! Je n'ai pas à avoir ce genre ... de réactions ... Mes colères, mes envies, mes désirs, mes joies, mes peines ... Je ne suis pas comme ça ... Je ne suis pas comme vous ! »

« C'est euh ... embêtant de rire, de rigoler et toutes ces choses ? » demanda t-il d'un air candide alors qu'elle émettait un petit sourire. Elle lui tapota avec une très grande tendresse son crâne, murmurant délicatement :

« Tu n'es qu'un enfant hein ? Tu n'es qu'un enfant ... Personne ... » 

« Ben ... Toi aussi, non ? Tu es aussi une jeune fille ! Tu as combien d'années ? Comme moi non ? Tu as l'air d'avoir six ou sept ans comme moi ! Enfin, moi, je suis entre les deux ! »

« ... ... ... J'ai plusieurs milliards d'années, Personne. Bien plus que toi ... Bien plus que tout le monde réunit... Que tous les êtres de cette planète. »

« Ben ... Euh ... Tu es très jolie malgré le fait que tu sois très très vieille. Ca fait combien de mains ton anniversaire ? » demanda t-il.

« Ce n'est pas très galant de ta part de demander l'âge à une demoiselle. »

« Euh ... Euh ... Je ne savais pas moi... Je suis désolé, Crusaé. Mais tu veux pas aller mieux ? Car moi, je suis triste ... quand tu es triste. »

Hum ? Il était triste quand elle était triste ? C'était quand même bizarre. Elle l'avait torturé, elle lui avait fait mal, elle avait tué... Elle hoqueta de surprise, posant une main sur son cœur. C'était ... C'était quoi ça ?! Elle ...

« Je suis une déesse ! Je suis la déesse Arceus ! Je ne devrais pas ressentir des émotions pour les humains et les pokémons ! Je devrais être neutre et impartiale ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive ?! Pourquoi maintenant ?! »

« Tu es la déesse Arceus ? » demanda t-il avant de retirer ses bras, voyant que l'arbre derrière elle semblait se consumer. Elle était haletante et en sueur, posant une main sur son front alors que ses yeux fixaient le sol.

Il ... Il ne comprenait pas ... Il n'était qu'un enfant mais il savait juste qu'il y avait d'énormes problèmes ! BEAUCOUP trop de problèmes ! Et puis ... Et puis ... Il y avait une chose qui était des plus perturbantes à l'heure actuelle et c'était :

« POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE TE TUES ?! »

« Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu n'es qu'un foutu gamin humain avec les marques d'Arceus ! Tu ne comprendras jamais tout ce que tu représentes ! Je ... Je ... Ah ... Je crois que je vais devenir folle ... Je ne devrais pas être capable de ... »

« Mais de quoi ? Et je veux savoir moi ! Tu me fais encore plus peur que lorsque tu me tapes, Crusaé ! Je ... Je ... Je ... »

Qu'est-ce que monsieur Malixo lui avait dit ? Que lorsqu'une femme commençait à s'emporter, il fallait la calmer. Il y avait plusieurs moyens donc la discussion mais sinon ... Il allait faire l'autre méthode !

« Tu ne sais pas ?! Je suis une divinité ! Je suis LA divinité ! Je n'ai qu'un corps d'enfant ! Je ne me rappelle plus de rien mais je sais que je dois tuer Arceus ! Mais que je suis Arceus ! Je dois peut-être me tuer ?! Peut-être que c'est ça ... Car je commence à exprimer des sentiments et des émotions envers les humains et les pokémons ! Ce n'est pas permis ! C'est ancré dans ma tête ! Je ne dois pas ressentir d'émotions pour ce monde putride ! Ce monde horrible ne doit pas être aimé ! »

« Mais mais mais ... Euh ... MOI JE T'AIME ! » hurla t-il soudainement, n'ayant pas du tout conscience de la portée de ses paroles. Elle ne devait pas aimer ? Alors lui allait l'aimer pour montrer que c'était pas horrible du tout ! Elle s'était redressée, écarquillant ses yeux roses et verts avant de se mettre à pleurer. Elle ... Elle pleurait ?! Il avait dit une bêtise ! Il avait réellement dit une bêtise ! Il ... Il ... Quand une fille pleurait à cause de lui, il devait la consoler et vite fait !

Il s'approcha d'elle, malgré la peur de commettre une nouvelle idiotie avant de la serrer très fortement dans ses bras. Elle avait des larmes aux yeux mais elle n'était pas en train de sangloter. Non, on aurait pu croire que c'était autre chose. Comme un automatisme en réaction à des paroles.

« ... ... ... Tu blagues hein ? DIS-MOI QUE TU BLAGUES ?! »

« Je ... Je ne rigole pas ! Je ne rigole pas ! Moi je t'aime beaucoup ! Mais ... Mais ... Arrête de pleurer et de faire trembler le sol et la terre ... Moi, je trouve que tu as beaucoup euh ... de sentiments et d'émotions ! »

« ... ... IDIOT ! TU ES UN PARFAIT IDIOT ! »

Elle semblait s'être calmée aussitôt, le sol stoppant ses tremblements alors qu'il sentait les deux mains de Crusaé dans son dos. Puis ... Elle vint l'étreindre, le jeune garçon remerciant intérieurement les paroles de Malixo. Il savait vraiment parler aux filles lui hein ?

... ... ... C'était lui ou elle commençait à serrer de plus en plus fort ? Il poussa un petit gémissement alors que la tête de Crusaé était déposée sur son épaule. Il ... Ca faisait mal là quand même ! Il devait le lui dire sinon ...

« Crusaé, tu me fais mal au dos ... Tu me fais mal ... »

« TAIS-TOI ! Tu ne comprends pas que je calme mes émotions et mes sentiments à cause de toi ?! Je suis redevenue normale alors tu ferais mieux de te taire et accepter le présent que je te donne ! Tu es mon élu ! RIEN QUE MON ELU ! Pas celui d'une autre ! Avec ce que tu as dit, tu as intérêt à n'être qu'à moi ! »

« Mais ... Mais ... Si on doit tuer Arceus et que tu es Arceus ... »

« Je ne sais plus ... Je ne me rappelle plus du tout ... Je sais juste que je dois tuer ... Arceus ... Puis que je ne dois pas ressentir d'émotions et de sentiments ... C'est tout ... Alors pour l'instant, tu te tais et on reste comme ça ! Ensuite, tu dors avec moi ! »

Il n'avait pas le choix hein ? L'étreinte se fit moins forte alors qu'il restait totalement statufié, ne faisant plus un seul mouvement. Crusaé ... Elle était bizarre comme fille. Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup plus de conseils de la part de monsieur Malixo. Peut-être en demander aussi à Metsubi et Lina car elles étaient des filles aussi.


	21. Chapitre 21 : L'ennemi que je dois tuer

**Chapitre 21 : L'ennemi que je dois tuer**

« Tu ne trouves pas que Crusaé a changé ? » demanda Lina à Malixo.

« Hum ... C'est bizarre mais tu sais, je crois qu'elle est assez lunatique comme petite fille. »

« Ca veut dire quoi lunatique ? Qu'elle change souvent de comportement ? » dit la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges alors qu'il hochait la tête d'un air positif.

« ... ... ... Mais bon ... Cela n'arrange en rien nos affaires. » murmura t-il avec lenteur alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux verts.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ... Son but n'était pas de rendre malheureux les gamins, pas du tout ... Il était hors de questions de cela ! Mais ... A côté ... Crusaé était vraiment une plaie, il le disait clairement : Il la trouvait emm ... Non, ce n'était qu'une jeune demoiselle. Une jeune demoiselle en devenir ... et qui était proche du jeune garçon. Très proche même hein ? Il ne disait rien du tout mais il voyait parfaitement les petits regards que la jeune fille à la robe blanche lançait discrètement à Personne.

Héhéhé ! Il y avait de l'amour dans l'air et il pouvait être facilement le Cupidon s'il le fallait. Mais en avait-il envie ? Nullement. Le jeune garçon se débrouillait très bien. Par contre ... Hum ... Il y avait aussi le cas Metsubi. Elle ... Elle était vraiment aussi spéciale que Crusaé mais à sa façon. Il devait le reconnaître : Des jeunes filles capables d'éliminer de sang-froid des adultes sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de peur ... C'était rare ... Très rare ... Et pourtant, il vivait dans un milieu très dangereux.

Mais bon ... Maintenant, ils se retrouvaient tous autour du feu et il allait régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toutes. Alors qu'ils avaient tous terminé de manger, il prit avec lenteur la parole, ses yeux tournés vers Crusaé avant de dire calmement :

« Crusaé, tu ne veux pas arrêter cette chasse stupide au légendaire ? »

« Répètes pour moi, j'ai été gentille ces dernières semaines mais ne me pousse pas à bout. »

« Je vais être clair : Aucun d'entre nous n'est motivé à t'accompagner pour tuer Arceus. Nous n'avons que faire de tout ça. Ce qui nous réunit ici n'est pas toi mais Personne. Néanmoins, mon but n'est pas de te chasser du groupe mais de mettre simplement un terme à ton soi-disant objectif qui est de tuer tous les légendaires. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je suis avec vous et à part une seule attaque de la part d'un groupe de pokémons, nous n'avons rien retrouvé qui nous lie à cette fameuse chasse. »

« Et tu voudrais donc abandonner mon objectif ? Tu peux partir si tu le désires. »

« Mais tu n'as pas envie, tu n'es même pas motivée à aller chercher les légendaires car avec tes capacités, je suis sûr et certain que tu es capable de repérer les légendaires et de nous emmener à ces derniers. Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? »

« ... ... ... ... ... Car tu divagues. Je ne suis pas capable d'une telle chose. » répondit-elle en détournant le regard, reprenant après quelques secondes : « De toute façon, Personne n'est pas prêt à cela alors ça ne sert à rien d'y penser à l'heure actuelle. »

« Hum ? Pas prêt ? Pas prêt à quoi ? Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupes des autres, Crusaé ? Arrête de te mentir, tu es inquiète pour le jeune garçon. »

Celui-ci écoutait à moitié, parlant avec Metsubi qui ne faisait qu'hocher la tête tout en continuant de manger. Elle ... Elle était gourmande cette Griknot ! Hihihi ! Il rigola, Crusaé ayant posé ses yeux sur lui pendant quelques instants avant de grogner :

« Si tu recommences à déblatérer des paroles de ce genre, je te promets une mort très longue et douloureuse, Malixo. Si l'heure n'est pas venue de tuer les légendaires, alors elle n'est pas venue. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais contrairement à toi. »

« Alors soit ! Prends donc tes responsabilités de petit tyran ! Si tu veux tous nous emmener à une mort certaine, arrête de tourner autour du pot ! »

« JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ET QUAND JE LE VEUX D'ACCORD ?! » hurla t-elle, Metsubi et Personne arrêtant de rester entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Crusaé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries ? »

« Je ... vais aller me coucher, c'est tout. Bonne nuit, Personne. »

« Euh ... Et bien ... Bonne nuit, Crusaé ? » dit-il avec interrogation alors que la jeune fille allait dans la tente pour s'endormir. Demain ... Demain ... Il voulait jouer à ça ... mais ... mais ... Demain ... Non, c'était trop dangereux.

Pourtant, le lendemain matin, elle était la première debout, elle attendait que tous et toutes soient réveillés avant de les observer. Avec eux ... Ca ne servait à rien du tout. Mais là ... Il était temps de faire ce qu'il fallait faire :

« Nous allons nous rendre en plein territoire ennemi. Puisque Malixo veut que vous mouriez tous, s'il y a un problème, vous en payerez les conséquences. Je ne me charge que de protéger Personne, le reste, vous m'importez royalement peu. »

« On dirait que notre petite conversation d'hier soir a fait son petit effet, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu peux penser tout ce que tu veux, imbécile, c'est toi qui les condamnes tous. Peut-être que vous ne l'avez jamais remarqué mais nous sommes poursuivis depuis des mois par un seul et même légendaire. C'est lui qui nous a envoyé ses trois sbires la dernière fois. »

« Ah bon ? Mais ... C'est dangereux non ? » demanda Personne avec inquiétude.

« C'est exact ... C'est très dangereux et tu risques de mourir ! De vraiment mourir ! »

« ... ... Mais ... ... Je ne veux pas mourir moi ! Je veux pas mourir ! »

« Je te protègerai. » répondit tout simplement Metsubi, venant prendre sa main dans la sienne alors qu'il se tournait vers elle. Elle restait imperméable à tout sentiment, et elle relâcha aussitôt sa main après quelques secondes. Il ... Il ne la comprenait pas du tout ... Il était complètement perturbé par elle. Et puis, Crusaé avait légèrement grogné, signe qu'elle était vraiment très mécontente. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Ils commencèrent à se mettre en marche, Crusaé semblant savoir parfaitement où ils devaient se rendre. C'était ... bizarre ... Mais rien que le fait de marcher était complètement différent d'habitude. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à un magnifique lac, Crusaé reprenant la parole :

« Il doit sûrement se trouver ici ... Nous allons nous reposer pour une bonne heure mais je vous conseille de vous mettre sur vos gardes. »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai parfaitement compris. Je prendrai l'entière responsabilité de tout ce qui se passe. De toute façon, les légendaires ne sont que des légendes justement. »

« Dis tout ce que tu veux, tu as donné ta parole. Maintenant tu assumes cette dernière. »

« Soit, soit ! Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends, tu n'as pas à t'en faire ma petite biquette, tu seras étonnée de voir toutes mes ressources ! »

« ... ... ... Tu m'appelles alors biquette et je te fais avaler tes dents une par une. » répondit sèchement la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs alors que Malixo reprenait :

« C'est sur que tu aimerais bien plus des pseudonymes plus mignons comme « Ma Roselia » mais non pas de ma part hein ? »

« Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir pour ne pas assumer les futures morts ? »

« ... ... ... Tu marques un point, gamine. »

Le voir lui parler ainsi montrait clairement qu'elle avait gagné la partie. Il valait mieux qu'il se taise et qu'il la mette en veilleuse s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Ce n'était pas son but personnel de créer des ennuis mais là ...

« Met ... Metsubi ... Tu me protègeras hein ? C'est vraiment vrai hein ? »

« Oui. » répondit la jeune fille aux couettes noires avec neutralité alors qu'elle mangeait. Elle tendit un morceau de son casse-croûtes au jeune garçon, l'observant de ses yeux blancs. Elle ... Elle était trop bizarre comme fille mais c'était pour ça qu'il restait avec elle ! Car elle était comme ça ! Il prit le morceau, mangeant dedans avec appétit alors qu'elle le regardait manger. Elle se coucha devant lui, se mettant sur le ventre en tenant sa tête avec ses mains.

C'était bizarre mais ... Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait Metsubi quand elle souriait. Il n'avait jamais réellement vu des sentiments sur son visage. C'était toujours un air neutre, toujours le même air neutre ... Toujours, toujours ... Mais bon, tant qu'elle restait elle-même, il était très content par tout ceci !

Mais bon ... De l'autre côté, il regardait toujours à droite et à gauche. Ils allaient se faire attaquer et il était apeuré par tout ça. Enfin, Metsubi allait le protéger donc il ne devait pas s'inquiéter hein ? Car elle était forte et puissante ! TRES TRES FORTE MÊME ! Il éclata de rire tout seul avant que l'eau du lac ne se soulève, le faisant hurler de terreur. Il s'enfonça dans les bras de Metsubi, les yeux de celle-ci se posant sur la masse qui était sortie de l'eau.

« Et voilà donc le premier légendaire ... » annonça Crusaé avec ironie alors qu'un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années retombait juste au bord du lac.

Des habits entièrement bleus ... Et une longue tresse au beau milieu du crâne qui lui allait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Sur ses habits, au centre de son torse, une pierre rouge brillait avec un bel éclat tandis qu'il avait deux cercles au-dessus des paupières, reliés à ces dernières par un trait fin et noir. Il observa les cinq personnes en face de lui, Metsubi serrant Personne contre elle avec force.

« Je vous laisse vous en occuper. » répondit Crusaé en reculant.

Elle n'avait pas à se mêler de tout ça. Ce n'était pas son problème. Enfin si ... Elle s'en mêlerait que lorsque le jeune garçon serait en réel danger. Elle serait alors capable de le sauver ... Et à partir de là ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ?

« La petite Crusaé ... Ca faisait longtemps ... Elle avait raison ... Tu es bien venue sur cette planète. Tu pensais y trouver quoi ? Un refuge ? Un endroit où ... »

« Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que j'étais et je ne veux pas le savoir. De toute façon, je ne te connais pas et ta tête ne me revient pas. Ne me parle pas et ça sera bien mieux. »

« HAHAHA ! C'était donc vrai ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Alors, je dois me présente ? Solor ? Je suis le pokémon légendaire que vous avez appelé Phione dans le temps ! C'est donc la petite Arceus que je dois tuer ? Et les autres ? Vous ne voulez pas vous pousser ? Vous ne pourriez rien contre moi de toute façon. »

Un garçon des plus prétentieux ... Et surtout le premier légendaire. C'était lui l'ennemi à abattre alors ? Il n'avait l'air de rien mais personne n'était dupe. Il ressemblait exactement à Metsubi ou Crusaé : Il était puissant ... et capable de tuer sans remords.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Un combat perdu d'avance

**Chapitre 22 : Un combat perdu d'avance**

« Désolé gamin mais je me dis que tu es aussi insupportable que Crusaé. C'est de naissance ou alors tous les êtres puissants de ce monde sont pareils ? Il faudrait peut-être vous ramener à la raison hein ? De quoi vous remettre les pieds sur terre. »

« Ahlala ... Tu n'es qu'un simple Lockpin de base et tu penses réellement arriver à ma hauteur ? » répondit le jeune garçon avec un grand sourire, ouvrant la bouche avant de cracher plusieurs bulles d'eau en la direction de Malixo.

Le jeune homme fit un petit mouvement sur le côté, les évitant avec agilité avant de voir que déjà d'autres arrivaient vers lui. Malixo fit un bond dans les airs, un saut qui devait bien lui faire atteindre cinq à dix mètres de hauteur. Personne poussa un cri d'étonnement avant que Malixo n'arrive à la hauteur de Solor, son poing s'électrisant subitement.

« Si tu es aqueux, tu es d'accord pour que j'ai le coup de foudre pour toi ? »

Le poing vint frapper Solor en plein milieu du front, des éclairs parcourant la totalité de son corps avant que le jeune garçon ne s'écroule au sol sous la décharge subie de la part du Lockpin. Pourtant, Malixo ne semblait pas plus vantard que cela, faisant un saut en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée de Solor.

« Dommage mais je ne pense pas que cela soit suffisant pour te faire mordre la poussière, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bête mais c'est ainsi ... »

« Ah ... Ah ... Je vois ... Crusaé n'a pas pris que des abrutis avec elle. Tout de suite, tu as compris ce que j'étais mais bon ... Même avec cela, tu devais connaître mes faiblesses. Tu n'es aussi stupide que le montre ton allure, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Heyheyhey ! Quel abus de langage de ta part. Je me sens quand même un peu vexé sur ... »

Une ombre était rapidement passée à côté du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, Solor ouvrant en grand ses deux yeux avant de faire un saut sur le côté, évitant Metsubi qui avait foncé tout droit vers lui. Plus que surpris, le jeune garçon semblait irrité par ce qu'il voyait. 

« Une dragonne complètement folle ... Visiblement, depuis le départ, j'aurai dû me méfier ! Ca m'apprendra à prêcher par excès de confiance ! ALLEZ DEGAGE FILLETTE ! »

Une bourrasque constituée d'eau vint frapper avec violence la Griknot, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs décollant dans les airs avant d'atterrir au sol à une bonne vingtaine de mètres au loin. Solor se tourna vers Crusaé, la regardant d'un air irrité :

« Tu en as encore d'autres comme ça ? Foutue fausse déesse de pacotille ! Ton Lockpin et ta Griknot ne pourront rien contre moi ! Qu'est-ce que cette Evoli a de spécial pour que tu la gardes avec toi ? Et ce garçon ... C'est un humain ? Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois avec ça ! »

« Mais fermes ta gueule un peu ! TU ME SAOÛLES ! Essaies de ne pas crever face à des personnes aussi pathétiques que ça ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je resterai simplement avec Personne ! Le reste, je m'en fous complètement ! Alors, tais-toi et combats, c'est clair ?! Moi, je ne m'occuperai de toi que si Personne est en danger ! »

« Personne n'est pas en danger. Je suis là. » répondit Metsubi, se relevant comme si de rien n'était. Ses deux yeux étaient devenus complètement noirs avant qu'elle ne se mette à courir à nouveau en direction de Solor. Ca ne lui suffisait pas ? Quelle idiote ...

Une nouvelle tornade se produisit mais cette fois-ci à la verticale. Metsubi fut soulevée dans les airs, tournoyant sans possibilité de sortir de la tornade. Malixo disparut de la vision de toutes les personnes, apparaissant derrière Solor alors que son poing produisait encore de l'électricité à ce niveau. Pourtant, la seconde main de Solor se dirigea vers lui, le garçon reprenant la parole sur un ton neutre :

« Hum ? Comment ça ? Deux contre moi ? Et vous pensiez y arriver ? Maintenant que j'ai compris le truc avec vous deux, vous ne pouvez rien faire du tout. »

Malixo se retrouva soulevé au-dessus du sol, empêtré dans l'ouragan que Solo avait crée. Deux ouragans ... Un dans chaque main ... Et nul ne pouvait rien y faire. Nul à part ...

« CRUSAE ! AIDE-LES ! Il faut les sauver ! CRUSAE ! » hurla le jeune garçon en commençant à sangloter, secouant la jeune fille à la robe blanche.

« Non ! J'ai dit que je ne voulais rien avoir à y faire ! Ce n'est pas mon problème et je les emmerde complètement ! C'est bien clair ?! »

« Mais ... Mais ... Mais ... Ils sont en danger ! S'il te plaît ! Crusaé ! Crusaé ! »

« ARRÊTE ! NE ME SAOULE PAS, PERSONNE ! » s'écria t-elle avant de le repousser avec violence, le faisant tomber au sol.

Lina s'approcha du jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, l'aidant à se relever avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il ... Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient blessés ! Il ne le voulait pas ! C'était trop horrible de ne rien pouvoir faire ! Il devait les aider mais comment ?!

« T'en fait pas, Personne ! Maintenant que Solor a les deux mains occupées, je vais aller aider Metsubi et Malixo ! Tu restes ici avec Crusaé et puis, c'est tout. »

« Hein ? Mais non ! Toi, tu ne sais pas te battre aussi ! »

« Hihihi ! Je suis une pokémon au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Je sais aussi me battre ! » dit-elle avant de disparaître de sa vue, ayant fait la même chose que Malixo bien que cela semblait efficace. Pourtant, comme une flèche, elle fonça vers Solor, le frappant en plein ventre en le faisant tomber au sol. Les deux ouragans disparurent, Metsubi comme Malixo retombant au sol une nouvelle fois, gémissants de douleur.

L'eau avait été tellement rapide et puissante ... que leurs habits étaient déchirés pour laisser place à des entailles ensanglantées Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs continuait de secouer Crusaé, criant à chaque fois :

« Mais vas les aider ! Vas les aider ! Crusaé ! Tu es très très forte ! »

« Pas envie, pas motivée ... J'en ai rien à faire d'eux. Qu'ils crèvent tous ! »

« Si ... Si ... Si ils meurent, ne viens plus me parler ! SNIF ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR SI C'EST LE CAS ! » hurla t-il avant de se mettre à genoux, commençant à fouiner dans son sac alors qu'elle le regardait avec interrogation :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je peux le savoir, dis ? »

« Je vais prendre le couteau que tu m'as acheté ! »

« Ca s'appelle une dague ! Et tu vas faire quoi avec ? Essayer de tuer Solor ? »

« Snif ... Moi, je vais surtout aider Metsubi et les autres contrairement à toi ! T'es une vilaine fille et que je déteste complètement ! Je te hais, Crusaé ! » s'écria t-il avant de récupérer l'arme dans ses mains, la tenant comme un poignard prêt à être planté dans le corps de son adversaire. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit du combat, ne se préoccupant plus de Crusaé.

« ... ... ... ... ... Il dit cela sous le coup de la colère. Il ne le pense pas du tout. » marmonna la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs en restant inflexible. Il était hors de question d'aller les aider, ça ne servait à rien. Elle refusait complètement l'idée même que de les aider.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Rester de marbre ! Elle croisa les bras : elle attendrait que le jeune garçon soit en danger avant de l'épauler mais pas avant ! AH ! C'est tout ce qu'il méritait ! C'est tout ... Hum ... Elle tremblait un peu de colère. La haïr ? Elle ? C'était la première fois qu'il disait une telle chose envers elle ! Elle allait le punir sévèrement ! Il allait le regretter amèrement !

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ... Hey, c'est quoi ça ? » vint dit le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus alors que Personne courait vers lui avec un air menaçant ... Juste un air hein ? Solor se recouvrit subitement d'un liquide aqueux, croisant les bras en rigolant. La lame du couteau vint le frapper en plein dans le torse ... avant de glisser subitement puis de tomber au sol.

« Mais mais mais ... Pour ... »

« Contre la foudre, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose mais contre une arme pathétique d'humain, je n'ai pas vraiment quelque chose à craindre ! Tu n'es qu'un humain hein ? » répondit Solor avant de le frapper au ventre, le jeune garçon dégobillant aussitôt son repas, accroupi sur le sol. « Je crois que j'ai ma réponse. Pathétique. »

Ils étaient peut-être quatre mais Lina était encore secouée par le coup de tête qu'elle avait donné à Solor, Metsubi et Malixo étant quand à eux en train de reprendre leurs souffles. Pourtant, dès l'instant où Solor avait frappé Personne, un cri strident s'était fait entendre. Metsubi s'était relevée aussitôt, crachant des flammes en direction de Solor. Pourtant, celui-ci ne bougea pas, éclatant de rire alors que la jeune fille avait déjà disparu dans le sol. 

« Un tunnel ? Imbécile ... Mais c'est quoi ces idioties ? » répondit-il alors qu'il faisait apparaître une gigantesque vague d'eau qu'il envoya dans le trou crée par Metsubi. La jeune fille sortit du sol tel un geyser, atteignant le ciel avant que l'eau ne disparaisse. La jeune fille atterrit sur le sol avec violence, ne bougeant plus tout en étant prise de tremblements.

« Met ... Metsubi ... Metsubi ! »

Il s'était relevé, essuyant la coulée de dégueuli sortant de ses lèvres avant de marcher en direction de Metsubi. La jeune fille ... Elle avait été battue aussi facilement par un garçon ? Alors que la dernière fois, elle avait fait très mal à TROIS adultes ? Solor ne semblait même plus se préoccuper d'eux, se dirigeant vers Crusaé.

« Et alors ? C'est ça la pathétique équipe que tu as crée ? »

« Je n'ai rien crée du tout ... Tu devrais réellement te méfier du jeune garçon, imbécile. C'est mon élu ... et il n'est pas n'importe quel élu ! »

« Un titre comme un autre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Tu voudrais que je tue d'abord le jeune garçon avant de m'en prendre à toi ? Ils sont complètement inutiles. »

« Tu n'as pas l'impression de m'avoir oublié, gamin ?! » cria une voix derrière Solor, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus se retournant pour voir Malixo qui s'était relevé. Il avait un peu de sang sur la joue et ses habits étaient déchirés mais il était encore loin d'en avoir terminé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? Hum ? Les éclairs ? Si c'était le cas, il réagirait aussitôt en le repoussant mais plus Malixo avançait, plus il ne cessait de brandir son poing. Il pensait le frapper avec ça ? AH ! Il n'avait sûrement pas remarqué que la dague de Personne avait été inutile. Il allait vite le remar... AH ! Son poing droit s'enflammait mais Solor éclata subitement de rire avant de dire :

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit : Tu es un imbécile ! Tu es peut-être le seul adulte de la bande mais tu n'es clairement pas le plus malin ! »

« Et si tu te la fermais pour une fois ? C'est bien rare que je sois d'accord avec Crusaé mais là, tu prends clairement la tête ! »

Tsss ! Solor émit un petit rictus de dégoût alors que le poing enflammé tenta de le frapper au menton, le jeune homme s'accroupissant presque pour attaquer. Le poing enflammé passa juste à côté du menton, glissant sur ce dernier. Et voilà une attaque complètement inutile !

Il aurait bien rigolé mais le second poing vint atteindre son menton, lui donnant un uppercut des plus violents qui le fit projeter en arrière, le jeune garçon roulant plusieurs secondes de suite sans s'arrêter. Une main posée sur sa bouche, il cracha du sang, des filets glissant entre ses dents, signe que le coup l'avait bien atteinte.

« ... ... ... ... Salopard ... ... ... Faire s'évaporer ma protection aqueuse avec des flammes avant de venir me frapper ... »

« Je suis un homme de la rue. Savoir se battre est primordiale si tu veux survivre dans ce milieu hostile. Et puis, des fois, certains maris sont mécontents que j'ai profité de leurs femmes. Donc je ne fais que me défendre. Tu veux que je te montre comment je sais me battre à la savate ? Tu risquerais d'être étonné. » répondit Malixo avant de faire quelques mouvements de poings et de pieds, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait réussi à étonné ce fameux légendaire. Ce n'était qu'un gamin ... et il n'aurait aucune réticence à le frapper de toutes ses forces ! Il devait protéger Lina, Personne et Metsubi ! Crusaé, elle pouvait mourir !

« Héhéhé ... Il faut vraiment que j'arrête ... Que j'arrête de faire ça ... Ca ne servira à rien ... Autant passer aux choses sérieuses ! »

Voilà qu'il faisait apparaître à nouveau de l'eau autour de lui, sauf que celle-ci commença à se modifier, devenant de couleur violette avant d'émettre des bulles qui explosèrent. Tout son corps à part son visage était recouvert d'une épaisse armure aqueuse de couleur violette.

« Je vais me débarrasser de vous une bonne fois pour toutes ! Essaie donc d'éviter ça mon gaillard ! » répondit Solor en envoyant un jet d'eau violette en direction du jeune homme.

Cette attaque n'avait rien de dangereux ... Rien du tout ... La projection ne lui ferait rien de plus qu'une giclée donc ce n'était pas dangereux mais ... Le sourire que Solor émettait était clairement inquiétant. Il allait éviter l'atta... AH ! Malixo fit un pas sur le côté, l'eau venant atteindre son habit sur sa hanche avant que le vêtement ne se mette à fondre et à se consumer peu à peu. Malixo pesta aussitôt, déchirant le vêtement pour paraître torse nu.

« De l'acide hein ?! C'était plutôt malin mais il faut toujours se méfier des choses trop faciles ! » répondit le jeune homme tandis que Solor haussait les épaules.

« Tu as encore appris ça dans la rue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Héhéhé ! Malixo sourit, observant les environs. Personne était avec Metsubi, inquiet pour la jeune fille. Lina se massait le crâne, le regardant pour voir s'il avait besoin d'aide. Et Crusaé ? AH ! Qu'elle reste dans son coin à étudier le combat !


	23. Chapitre 23 : L'ordre de la déesse

**Chapitre 23 : L'ordre de la déesse**

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? M'attaquer de face ? Ca serait courir au suicide n'est-ce pas ? Viens donc essayer de me frapper avec tes petits poings élémentaires. »

« Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça ... Ce que tu vas prendre ne te plaira guère. » répondit Malixo bien qu'il réfléchissait à la situation.

Comment faire ? Metsubi était capable de cracher des flammes non ? Elle serait certainement capable de se battre. Il fit un saut en arrière, esquivant avec agilité une nouvelle projection d'eau acide alors qu'il arrivait à côté de Metsubi et Personne.

« Ca va, Personne ? Comment va Metsubi ? Elle s'en remettra, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Mais ... Mais ... Elle ne parle plus et elle ne bouge plus ... Snif ... Je suis quand même un peu inquiet, moi. » marmonna le jeune garçon en gardant Metsubi contre lui.

« ... ... ... Je vais bien, Personne. » murmura faiblement la jeune fille aux couettes noires avant de se retirer de ses bras, le regardant longuement de ses yeux noirs. Il les vit devenir complètement blancs tandis qu'elle le serrait après s'être redressée avec lenteur. Elle allait continuer à se battre hein ? Et il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire ça. Malixo reprit :

« Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Tu vas devoir essayer de faire fondre son armure d'eau acide si tu en es capable, Metsubi. Tu en es capable tu crois ? »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air positif sans lui répondre, Malixo poussant un profond soupir. Il se tourna vers Personne, lui disant dans un petit sourire amusé :

« Elle craque complètement pour toi hein ? Elle ne parle jamais à quelqu'un d'autre. Il faudra m'expliquer comment tu fais car ça peut être une méthode plutôt efficace dans le futur. »

« Ben ... Ben ... Ben euh ... Je sais pas moi ! Je ne peux pas vous dire, monsieur Malixo. »

« Je rigolais ... Par contre, LINA ! Est-ce que ça va bien ?! »

« J'ai encore un peu mal à la tête mais ça va mieux qu'avant. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai foncé comme une fille bête sur Solor ? Je me le demande ... Mais sinon ... On doit protéger Personne ! Car il veut s'en prendre à lui ! »

« Ma principale préoccupation est vous tous, pas seulement Personne. Même si il est vrai que Personne ne peut pas se défendre ... Lina, tu sais faire quelque chose ? »

« Euh ... Je peux faire quelque chose ! » dit-elle avant de faire apparaître une queue touffue de couleur rouge, se mettant à donner des coups dans le sol, soulevant de la terre, du sable et un peu d'herbe. Elle envoya l tout en direction de Solor, celui-ci émettant un grognement.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne pouvez pas me battre qu'il faut m'envoyer vos saloperies ! Bande de connards ! Vous ne savez pas vous battre à la loyale ?! »

« On se bat depuis le début à quatre contre un, tu crois que c'est l'honneur qui sauve des vies ?! Ne te fout pas de nous ! Nous savons tous à quel point ce monde est dur ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions été élevés dans le luxe et la richesse ! »

« Comme si ta vie m'intéressait. Vous me fatiguez ... Je vais vous faire disparaître sous mon flot d'acide ! » répondit le jeune garçon, son armure quittant son corps avant de se former sous la forme d'une vague de trois mètres de hauteur.

ET ZUT ! Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça ! Il courut en direction de Lina, la prenant dans ses bras avant de sauter dans les airs, ayant pris appui sur ses deux jambes pour faire un bond prodigieux d'une dizaine de mètres. Il regardait ce qui s'était passé avec Metsubi et Personne, celui-ci étant apeuré alors que la vague s'abattait sur eux. Non ... NON ! Il avait pensé que Metsubi ... avait ...

AH ! Elle avait creusé un tunnel, tirant Personne avec lui alors qu'elle ressortait à l'abri de la vague d'acide. Pourtant ... Pourtant, lorsqu'ils sortirent, le jeune garçon poussa un cri déchirant, Metsubi s'écroulant au sol sur le côté, ses deux pieds étant brûlés par l'acide. Elle avait réussi à le protéger mais pas assez au point de SE protéger.

« Metsubi ! Metsubi ! METSUBI ! Metsubi ! »

« Pas grave ... J'ai encore mes mains. » répondit-elle avec laconisme alors qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle ... Elle prenait appui sur ses deux mains, soulevant le haut de son corps sans réussir à se relever. De telles brûlures ... Ca allait mettre des journées pour guérir ! Mais mais ... Elle voulait encore se battre ? HORS DE QUESTION !

« Restes couchée ! C'est moi qui vais te protéger ! » cria t-il en séchant ses larmes, serrant les dents alors qu'il la forçait à se mettre couchée sur le sol. Les yeux de la jeune fille se fermèrent pendant quelques secondes, s'ouvrant brièvement pour laisser paraître deux magnifiques yeux dorés. Elle paraissait ... surprise et il resta bouche bée pendant quelques instants. Puis ses yeux redevinrent complètement blancs avant qu'elle ne murmure :

« Tu peux pas le faire ... »

« SI ! JE PEUX LE FAIRE ! Moi, je suis l'élu ! J'ai des pouvoirs ! J'en suis sûr ! »

« Ne te mets pas en danger ... »

Il lui sourit, hochant la tête d'un air positif. Il n'allait pas se mettre en danger ! Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire ! Il courut en la laissant seule, récupérant sa dague avant de se mettre à côté de Lina et Malixo. Il semblait des plus sérieux ... vraiment sérieux ... 

« Personne ... » murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

« On le tues ! On doit le tuer ! Il a fait énormément de mal à Metsubi ! Elle n'arrive plus à marcher à cause de lui ! Il est vraiment méchant et il faut le tuer ! »

« D'accord ! C'est comme tu veux ! Malixo ! Est-ce que tu es capable de lui retirer son armure ? » demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges alors que le jeune homme murmurait que oui. Cela allait faire très mal ... mais bon ... Il avait un moyen des plus radicales.

Elle ... Elle ... Elle était rouge de colère et de haine. C'était quoi ça ?! C'était quoi cet élan de courage de la part de Personne ?! C'était quoi CA ?! Depuis quand est-ce qu'il voulait se battre ?! Depuis quand est-ce qu'il avait arrêté de pleurer pour vouloir se battre ?! Pour vouloir se battre contre une fille complètement asociale, stupide, folle et capable de tuer de sang-froid ?! DEPUIS QUAND ?!

« Je vais la tuer ... Je vais la tuer ... Je vais la tuer ... JE VAIS TE TUER METSUBI ! »

Pourtant, la jeune fille couchée sur le sol ne réagissait pas. Elle était morte ? HAHAHA ! Elle était morte ! Metsubi était morte ! Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire ! C'était quoi cette jalousie dans son cœur ?! C'était quoi cette joie indescriptible qui l'envahissait rien qu'au fait de savoir que Metsubi était morte ?!

Elle devait plutôt se préoccuper de ... QUOI ?! C'était quoi cette attaque ?! Elle voyait Solor qui décollait dans les airs ... mais pas de son plein gré ! Le coup de poing que venait de donner Malixo avait tout simplement envoyé le légendaire dans la Stratosphère et avec lui ... L'acide qui protégeait son corps tel une armure était en train de tomber en direction du sol.

Malixo aurait bien sourit mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment de penser comme ça. Lorsque Solor tournoya sur lui-même pour projeter l'acide sur la zone, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts vint protéger Lina, des jets d'acide venant lui dévorer la peau sur le dos. Ah ... Ah ... Il s'écroula à côté d'elle, se retenant de se coucher sur le sol en poussant un gémissement, des brûlures sur son dos.

« Vas-y ... Maintenant ... Lina ... Personne, c'est l'heure de protéger celle que tu considères comme une grande sœur. Vas-y maintenant car elle va avoir besoin de toi. »

« D'a... D'accord ! LINA ! Ne cours pas trop vite ! »

Le jeune garçon avait crié de toutes ses forces alors qu'elle hochait la tête d'un air positif. Ils se mirent à courir ensembles, Solor retombant en direction du sol. L'atterrissage allait faire très très mal ... Plus que mal même ... Pourtant, dès qu'il posa un pied sur terre, il faisait déjà apparaître une lance faite entièrement d'eau.

Il s'apprêtait à la lancer mais remarqua rapidement qu'une dague avait été lancée en direction de son visage. Il eut à peine la possibilité d'éviter la dague, une entaille sur sa joue que la lance avait disparut. Il l'avait pas eut la possibilité de tout faire non plus ! Il était peut-être une légende mais non pas un dieu !

« Voilà ma meilleure attaque ! Je ne l'utilise vraiment qu'en cas dernier recours ! » s'écria Lina, son poing droit s'étant illuminé avant de venir frapper en plein dans le cœur de Solor, celui-ci s'immobilisant sous la puissance.

Même ... Même ... cette Evoli ... Ils n'avaient pas peur ... d'affronter des êtres légendaires ... Et pour cause, c'était normal ... Les êtres légendaires pouvaient vieillir, ils pouvaient grandir mais ce n'était qu'un titre ... Ils n'étaient pas immortels ... contrairement à ce que l'on pensait ... Loin de là même ... Du sang s'écoula de ses lèvres, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus s'étant immobilisé complètement alors que Lina prenait une respiration des plus rapides, semblant exténuée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« ... C'est fini ... Ah ... Ah ... C'est fini ! Nous avons réussi, Personne ! On l'a battu ! »

« C'est chouette ça ! Je vais voir comment va Metsubi ! » s'écria le jeune garçon, se retournant pour commencer à courir.

« Gamine ... C'était vraiment bas de ta part ... ça ... Je vais te le rendre au centuple ! »

Il s'arrêta aussitôt de courir, se retournant une nouvelle fois pour voir le visage de Solor qui était penché en arrière avant de revenir en avant. Il pointa ses deux mains vers Lina, celle-ci étant trop fatiguée pour tenter de s'échapper. Déjà de l'eau apparaissait au bout de ses mains.

« La mort serait trop douce pour toi. Je préfère que tu souffres et agonises ! »

Des projections d'eau vinrent frapper Lina sur la totalité de son corps, celle-ci se mettant à hurler de douleur alors que de la fumée émanait de la globalité de son être. C'était ... C'était quoi ?! Toute sa peau était devenue rouge, des cloques se formant à cause de la témpérature ! Elle était en train de brûler à cause de l'eau ! Elle était en train d'être ébouillantée ! Il revint vers elle, la jeune fille continuant d'hurler, des cris horribles sortant de sa bouche.

« Ca brûle ! CA BRÛLE ! CA BRÛUUUUUUUULE ! »

« Arrête ça, Solor ! ARRÊTE ! Ne lui fait pas de mal ! »

« C'est déjà trop tard, espèce d'imbécile ! Elle est déjà sur le point de mourir ! »

... ... Hein ?! HEIN ?! NON NON ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Le visage ... Le visage de Lina était déjà déformé par les cloques ... Et puis ses bras et ses jambes ... AH ! Et ses vêtements ! Ils se déchiraient à cause de la chaleur ! CRUSAE !

« CRUSAE ! CRUSAE ! AIDE LINA ! AIDE LINA JE T'EN PRIE ! » dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, celle-ci croisant les bras d'un air neutre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? »

« AIDE-LA ! AIDE-LA ! AIDE-LA ! CRUSAE ! »

« Oh tais-toi un peu ! Relève tes manches, mets-bien tes marques à jour et poses tes deux mains sur elle. Ensuite, fais ce que je te dis. »

« Mais mais mais ... On n'a pas le temps, Crusaé ! ON N'A PAS LE TEMPS ! »

« LA FERME ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! Tu veux calmer la douleur de Lina ?! Alors fais-ce que je te dis et tais-toi un peu ! »

Hein ... Hein ... D'accord ! D'accord ! Solor restait immobile, semblant surpris d'entendre les paroles de Crusaé. Ses marques ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Le jeune garçon avait relevé ses deux manches, laissant voir les demi-cercles, l'un des symboles d'Arceus. Qu'est-ce que le jeune garçon faisait avec ça ?! Il tourna son visage vers Crusaé, un grand sourire ressemblant plus à de l'effroi se lisant sur ses lèvres :

« Putain ... Même le gamin est spécial ... »

« Maintenant, pense à extirper la douleur de Lina ... Pense à lui retirer tout ce qui lui fait souffrir ... Pense à lui extraire tout ce que tu veux ... Et désolée Personne ... » murmura la jeune fille alors que Personne posait ses deux mains sur la poitrine de Lina, la jeune fille continuant de remuer à cause de la douleur.

Désolée ? Désolée pourquoi ? Ses deux marques se mirent à briller sur le dos de ses mains alors que Lina se calmait aussitôt. Elle avait arrêté de crier ... Elle semblait vraiment très calme ... Et lui ... Il avait chaud au cœur ... Son cœur était envahit par une douceur chaleur qui l'enveloppait comme pour le protéger.

« ... ... ... Lina ? » demanda t-il avant de se relever. La jeune fille avait besoin de se reposer.

« C'est l'une des raisons qui me pousse à n'avoir personne d'autre que l'élu avec moi. » murmura Crusaé une nouvelle fois alors que Solor s'était mis à éclater de rire devant l'ironie de la situation. Il semblait particulièrement enjoué par tout ça tandis que son corps s'était mis à trembler mais était-ce d'excitation ou alors de peur ?

« Et punaise ... Fallait que les véritables emmerdes se pointent maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on m'a envoyé tuer cette fausse déesse de pacotille hein ? Espèce d'imbécile de gamin ... Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu viens de faire visiblement ! » annonça le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus, faisant quelques pas en reculant par mesure de sécurité. Maintenant, les problèmes allaient arriver réellement.


	24. Chapitre 24 : La vérité cachée

**Chapitre 24 : La vérité cachée**

« Qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? » demanda le jeune garçon aux yeux rubis, la voix de Crusaé se faisant entendre, hurlant de toutes ses forces :

« Ne te préoccupe pas de ça et bute-le ! Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur ! Tu as la puissance de Lina avec toi ! FAIS LA MÊME CHOSE QU'ELLE ! »

Faire la même chose qu'elle ? Comment est-ce que Lina avait fait ? Et il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que la jeune fille avait dit ... Il ne comprenait pas du tout même. Pourtant, c'est vrai qu'il se sentait plus fort ! Il commença à courir à toute allure, remarquant qu'il se déplaçait avec une vélocité nouvelle, arrivant à la hauteur de Solor.

« Qu'est-ce ... C'est aussi efficace que ça ?! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de commencer une nouvelle phrase que le poing de Personne vint le frapper au visage, le projetant en arrière. Personne observa son poing droit, le détaillant de tous les côtés sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était ... C'était quoi tout ça ? Il avait frappé ... si fort ... Et pourtant ...

« Comment ça se fait que j'ai fait aussi mal, Crusaé ? » demanda t-il en s'adressant à la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, celle-ci hurlant à nouveau :

« Ne te préoccupe pas de ça et continue de le frapper ! FAIS AUSSI MAL QUE LINA ! »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'emportait encore une fois ?! Il ne comprenait pas mais Solor s'était déjà relevé, son visage en sang, une main posée sur ce dernier. Ca ne servait à rien de se concentrer ! Ca ne servait à rien ! Il devait créer des lances d'eau aussi vite que possible ! Il les envoyait en direction de Personne, celui-ci se déplaçant avec vivacité pour les éviter.

C'était quoi ... Comment c'était possible qu'il se déplace aussi rapidement ? Il ne comprenait pas ! Il ne comprenait pas du tout ! Mais il avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de Lina dans sa tête ! Et même son petit rire qui lui disait de continuer à se battre ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait sans même savoir la raison ?!

Son poing droit s'illumina complètement alors qu'il arrivait de nouveau à hauteur de Solor. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus était plus grand que lui mais ce n'était pas un problème. Il allait viser le cœur ... Son poing percuta de plein fouet la poitrine de Solor, le temps s'arrêtant complètement. Un second coup au même endroit que le précédent ...

« C'est fini hein ? C'est fini ... n'est-ce pas ? » balbutia Personne en retirant son poing, continuant de pleurer sans comprendre la raison.

Il se frotta les yeux, reniflant avant de se retourner. Il essuyait les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux, cherchant à avancer avant de s'arrêter. Il entendait encore un râle ... Ce n'était pas fini ?! Solor murmurait avec lenteur :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne veux pas prendre mes pouvoirs ? »

« Prendre tes pouvoirs ? Comment ça ? Je sais pas de quoi tu parles, moi ... »

« Tu ne ... sais pas ? Je m'en doutais ... Sinon, tu n'aurais pas utilisé ça contre la fillette aux cheveux rouges. » marmonna Solor.

« Utiliser quoi ? Mes deux marques ? Ben ... Euh ... Tu veux en venir où ? »

« La ferme, Solor ! Crève au plus vite ! PERSONNE ! Mets tes deux mains sur lui et pense à la même chose qu'avec Lina ! Il ne peut plus t'en empêcher de toute façon ! Ton attaque lui a complètement paralysé les membres et il va bientôt mourir ! »

« HAHAHAHAHA ! Je vois ! Je vois ! C'est vrai ! Je comprends pourquoi tu as préféré le récupérer dès maintenant ! Il a l'air si jeune ... Si innocent ... Si stupide ... Si manipulable. » s'écria Solor en crachant du sang.

« Mais mais mais ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il était complètement déboussolé alors qu'il reculait et mettait le plus de distance avec Solor. Crusaé était folle de rage alors qu'il observait le reste. Metsubi était déposée à côté de Lina par Malixo, celui-ci ayant posé deux doigts sur le cou de la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. Il remarqua qu'il tiquait, posant ensuite son oreille contre sa poitrine. Maintenant, il serrait les dents, semblant réellement furieux.

« CRUSAE ! Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé à Personne de faire sur Lina ?! »

« OH TAIS-TOI ! C'est pas le moment ! PERSONNE ! Fais ce que je t'ai dit ! »

« Mais je vois ... Je vois ... C'est clair et simple ! C'est trop facile à comprendre en fin de compte ! C'était bien le gamin dont tu as buté ses parents ! Dire qu'ils étaient si fiers que leur fils ait les marques d'Arceus ! Il faut dire que pour deux adeptes d'Arceus, ils étaient comblés ! Mais par mesure de sécurité, ils vivaient loin de tout ! Visiblement, ils ne sont pas restés vivants très longtemps ! Dire que tu as choisi ce gamin comme ton élu, c'est n'im... »

« LA FERME ! » hurla Crusaé, ses yeux pointés vers Personne. Le jeune garçon fut soulevé puis balancé vers Solor, ses deux mains se posant autour de son cou. Comme pour l'étrangler, il serrait avec de plus en plus le cou de Solor.

« Puisque tu ne veux pas les utiliser tes pouvoirs, je vais t'y forcer, Personne ! »

Elle perdait complètement les pédales ou quoi ?! Et puis qu'est-ce que Solor avait dit ? Ses deux mains brillaient à cause de ses marques. Pourtant ... Solor continuait de murmurer mais en sa direction :

« Elle te manipule ... Gamin ... Tu n'as jamais été fait pour être avec elle ... mais contre elle ... Elle est un danger ... pour l'humanité ... et les pokémons ... Elle a tué tes parents ... Tu as tué de tes propres mains cette fille aux cheveux rouges ... Tu es un meurtrier ... mais tu peux encore te repentir ... Tu peux encore envisager la possibilité ... de la battre ... »

« Mais mais ... Je ne comprends pas ... Elle a tué mon papa et ma maman ? » demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs avec incompréhension alors que Solor souriait. Un sourire qui se figea sur son visage, les deux mains de Personne le relâchant, le corps tombant sans vie. Il ... Il avait fait la même chose ... que pour... que pour ... Lina alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Solor ne bougeait plus ? Il était mort ? Mais s'il était mort alors ... Alors ... Lina ! Il se tourna vers Malixo, celui-ci se dirigeant vers lui en soulevant le corps de Lina.

« ... ... Mali ... Grand frère ... Malixo ... Je ... Je ... Lina ? »

« Je suis désolé ... Personne ... Mais ce n'est ... »

« Qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'est moi ? C'est quoi ces lignes ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? CRUSAE ! »

Il était en pleurs mais surtout en colère ... voir haineux ... La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs restait immobile, ses deux mains posées sur son ventre alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle en courant. Lorsqu'il fut devant elle, il commença à la secouer tout en disant :

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! »

« Tu as calmé la douleur de Lina ... en la tuant, voilà tout. »

« MAIS JE NE VOULAIS PAS CA MOI ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS ! »

« Tu ne voulais pas mais c'était l'unique solution si tu voulais vivre. »

« POURQUOI TU NE NOUS AS PAS AIDES ?! » hurla t-il à nouveau en continuant de la secouer, la jeune fille prenant une profonde respiration :

« Recommence ça une nouvelle fois et je ... »

La claque était partie sur son visage, ressemblant à un coup de poing tellement il avait frappé fort. Crusaé se retrouva allongée sur le sol, estomaquée par le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir alors que le jeune garçon tremblait de tout son corps en reprenant :

« POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venue ?! Si tu étais venue, elle aurait été sauvée ! Et maintenant, c'est moi qui l'a tuée ! C'est moi ! C'est moi ! C'EST MOI ! »

« Arrête, Personne. Ca ne sert à rien ... Regarde le visage de Lina. » murmura Malixo alors qu'il se tournait vers lui, voyant le sourire serein de la jeune fille. Ce n'était plus qu'il en fallait pour qu'il explose en pleurs, Crusaé se relevant sans rien faire contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit auparavant.

« Snif ... MAIS C'EST PAS TOUT ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tué mon papa et ma maman ?! POURQUOI ?! » s'écria le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs alors qu'elle ne lui répondait pas.

Il s'approchait d'elle mais cette fois-ci, il fut repoussé en arrière ... Sauf qu'il n'avait que glisser sur le sol ... Il avait tout simplement glissé au lieu d'être projeté. Elle murmura :

« Car ils étaient des apôtres d'Arceus ! Je devais me débarrasser d'eux si je dois tuer Arceus ! C'est pourtant simple ou tu es trop bête pour comprendre ?! »

« Alors tu devais me tuer aussi puisque je suis leur garçon ! »

« C'est pas pareil ... Laisse tomber ... Tu me fatigues ... Solor étant mort, nous serons tranquilles pendant quelques temps. » dit-elle en se retournant avant de faire quelques pas pour s'éloigner de cet endroit. 

« Attends un peu ma jolie ! J'ai une question qui va me fixer définitivement sur ce que tu es. Je verrais tout de suite si tu es une belle salope ! »

C'était bien Malixo qui venait de s'adresser à elle de cette manière ? Elle s'immobilisa, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole alors que le jeune homme demandait :

« Est-ce que tu regrettes un seul instant ce que tu as fait ? Tuer les parents de Personne, le forcer à tuer Lina sans même lui expliquer ses pouvoirs ? Lui mentir depuis le début ? Le manipuler sans te soucier un seul instant de ses sentiments ? »

« Regretter ? Pourquoi faire ? Il est mon élu, il doit s'habituer à ça car ça sera son lot quotidien. A toi de faire attention car il se pourrait que le prochain sur sa liste soit toi ... de gré ou de force. » répondit-elle avec neutralité, leur tournant le dos. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir à quel point elle serrait les dents.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs avait ouvert en grand ses yeux. Il restait immobile, passant une main sur son bras, touchant le bracelet alors qu'elle reprenait :

« Je n'ai rien à regretter car si je devais exprimer des regrets pour chaque mort autour de moi, je serai en train de jouer les pleureuses à chaque instant. C'est peut-être triste pour vous mais je vous avais prévenus : il y aurait des morts. Je vous avais dit de partir ... mais vous ne m'avez pas écoutée. Vous ne pouvez vous en vouloir qu'à vous-mêmes. »

« Donc tu n'en as rien à faire ... De tout ça ... Depuis le départ ... »

Elle haussa les épaules sans répondre, recommençant à marcher pour s'éloigner alors qu'un cri strident s'était fait entendre. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs courait à toute vitesse vers elle, arrivant vers Crusaé avec une vélocité prodigieuse. Son bras droit s'était mis à briller, le bracelet autour du poignet grandissant avant d'apparaître dans ses mains sous la forme d'un collier de toutes les couleurs. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que le jeune garçon avait mis le collier autour du cou de Crusaé, un cliquetis se faisant entendre.

« CA T'APPRENDRA ! CA T'APPRENDRA ! CA T'APPRENDRA ! CA T'APPRENDRA ! » hurla t-il de toutes ses forces avant de se mettre à trembler.

« ... Tu as osé ... me mettre un collier ? A moi ? Crusaé ? Tu as essayé de croire que TU pouvais ME capturer, Personne ? Cette impertinence ... Je vais te la faire payer ... »

« JE M'EN FICHE ! C'est Mimi qui me l'a donné ! Elle m'a dit que je devais l'utiliser si un jour, tu dépassais les bornes et ... Et ... C'est le cas aujourd'hui ! JE TE HAIS CRUSAE ! Je te hais ! Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ! Je veux plus jamais te voir ! Je veux plus jamais te parler ! T'es plus horrible que tout le monde ! »

« Petit idiot ... Tu n'auras même plus l'occasion de parler lorsque je t'aurai coupé la langue pour te la faire avaler. Je vais te montrer ce que ... »

Elle avait posé sa main sur le collier, prête à le retirer mais poussa un cri de surprise en remarquant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle s'écroula à genoux, haletant en bafouillant :

« C'est ... C'est quoi ce collier ?! Où est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose comme ça ?! »

« C'est Mimi qui me l'a donné ... »

« Attends un peu ... Je ... Je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs ?! Je ne peux pas les utiliser ! »

« Snif ... BIEN FAIT POUR TOI ! BIEN FAIT ! » s'écria le jeune garçon en retournant vers Malixo, l'homme aux cheveux verts murmurant :

« Tu viens avec moi, Personne ? On va aller l'enterrer. Elle mérite vraiment ça ... Et rappelle-toi que ce n'est pas de ta faute mais celle de cette égoïste de fillette. La seule personne qui ne mérite pas de vivre est sa propre personne. Maintenant, elle va se débrouiller seule ... »

Il hocha la tête d'un air positif, s'approchant de Metsubi qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début. Lorsqu'il lui demanda avec lenteur s'il pouvait la porter, elle hocha simplement la tête d'un air positif tout en murmurant lentement :

« Je suis désolée ... Personne. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas ... de ta faute, Metsubi. La seule qui devrait l'être est vraiment ... une sale fille ... Je ne veux plus jamais la voir. »

Voilà qu'ils partaient tous les trois, Malixo tenant le cadavre de Lina dans ses bras alors que Metsubi passait ses mains autour du cou de Personne. Celui-ci la soulevait en évitant de lui faire mal à cause de ses jambes. Crusaé restait sous le choc, balbutiant :

« Mais mais mais ... Attendez ! Sans mes pouvoirs ... Sans mes pouvoirs, je ne suis qu'une fille normale moi ! Je ne suis qu'une fille normale ! »

Pourtant, ils s'en fichaient pas mal. Elle commençait à se redresser, tentant de courir à leur suite alors qu'ils avaient complètement ignoré ses paroles comme elle l'avait fait depuis le début de leur rencontre. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.


	25. Epilogue : Plus rien à ses yeux

**Epilogue : Plus rien à ses yeux**

« Est-ce que tu penses que ça serait un bon endroit, Personne ? » murmura Malixo en désignant un arbre gigantesque alors que Personne répondait aussitôt :

« Je crois que c'est le plus bel endroit que l'on pouvait trouver ici. »

« Alors recules un peu ... Je vais m'occuper de ça ... » murmura le jeune homme une nouvelle fois avant de déposer le corps sans vie de Lina contre l'arbre. Il commença à creuser avec rapidité dans le sol, Metsubi et Personne observant Malixo faire le travail. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, un trou avait été créé, le jeune homme déposant Lina dedans avant de la recouvrir. Personne ne pleurait pas un instant, ayant déjà trop pleuré auparavant.

« Aie ! Mais attendez-moi ! Je me suis écorchée le genou en vous suivant ! Vous allez trop vite ! » s'écria une voix derrière eux alors qu'ils ne se retournaient même pas pour voir la jeune fille à la robe blanche, celle-ci saignant à son genoux gauche.

Ils ne lui répondirent pas, ils l'ignoraient complètement alors que le jeune garçon murmurait quelques mots qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre. Il avait croisé ses deux mains, s'étant mis en position de prière. Il faisait quoi ?

« Personne ? Tu connais quelques prières ? » demanda Malixo avec étonnement. 

« Mon père et ma mère en faisaient souvent avant que l'on dorme ou mange ... Moi, je ne suis qu'un enfant donc je ne me rappelle pas de tout ... Mais comme ils ... sont morts, je crois que ça me revient plus facilement ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Fais donc ... Tu as totalement raison. Elle le mérite bien. Metsubi ? Comment est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Malixo en s'adressant à la jeune fille, celle-ci ne faisant qu'hocher la tête d'un air négatif avant de désigner ses pieds avec une main.

Elle avait mal hein ? C'était parfaitement normal de toute façon. Il la regarda, tentant de s'approcher d'elle pour venir l'aider mais elle le repoussa légèrement. Elle ne voulait simplement Personne pour s'occuper d'elle hein ? Il fit un petit sourire triste alors qu'un cri se fit entendre pendant la prière :

« Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle, PERSONNE ! »

Il s'arrêta dans sa prière, rouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés au cours de la prière avant de prendre une profonde respiration. Deux mots sortirent de ses lèvres, deux mots que l'on pouvait se demander si c'était bien lui qui venait de les dire :

« Ta gueule. »

« ... ... ... Quoi ... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Personne ? » bafouilla la jeune fille en serrant les dents, pointant sa main vers lui comme pour le projeter. Sauf que ... Rien de rien ... Rien n'arrivait ! Elle pesta contre lui, se mettant à marcher en sa direction alors qu'elle brandissait sa main droite comme pour le claquer. Il avait toujours le dos tourné, Metsubi comme Malixo restant parfaitement immobiles. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle s'apprêtait à le gifler mais la main gauche de Personne l'arrêta aussitôt.

« AIEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Ca fait mal ! » hurla Crusaé alors qu'il venait de lui tordre le bras, la jeune fille s'écroulant à genoux en sanglotant.

« Tu comptais faire quoi, Crusaé ? »

« Lâche-moi ! TU ME FAIS MAL PERSONNE ! »

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait. Il la rejeta en arrière, sans même se soucier de l'avoir envoyé dans la terre alors qu'il reprenait la parole, s'adressant à Malixo :

« On peut y aller, monsieur Malixo. Metsubi ? Tu t'attaches bien à moi ? »

« D'accord. » répondit-elle tout simplement en hochant la tête, le jeune garçon la soulevant avec facilité contrairement à ce que Crusaé aurait pensé.

« Personne ! Tu ne va pas me laisser seule quand même ?! Pas après tout ce que nous avons vécus ensembles hein ? »

« Vécus ensembles ? Tu ... Tu ferais mieux de te taire à tout jamais ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu n'as qu'à être dévorée par les pokémons de la forêt ! Moi, je ne veux plus jamais te voir, Crusaé ! C'est tout ! Au revoir et adieu ! »

Il disait cela avec une certaine monotonie alors qu'ils s'éloignaient une nouvelle fois. Ne plus jamais la voir ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il était son élu ! Ils devaient rester ensembles ! Sans lui ... Elle allait être ... en danger ?

« ATTENDEZ-MOI ! S'il vous plaît ! Je ne peux pas me débrouiller seule sans mes pouvoirs ! Je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs ! Attendez-moi ! »

Elle criait de toutes ses forces alors qu'elle allait à leur poursuite, se cassant la figure comme si elle venait à peine d'apprendre à marcher. Ce collier ... Ce collier créait trop de problèmes ! Elle devait tout faire pour que Personne le lui retire ! S'il avait réussi à le lui mettre, alors il devait sûrement réussir à le retirer !

Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Mais ils allaient s'arrêter quand ? Elle était exténuée ! C'était la première fois qu'elle fatiguait autant ! D'habitude, elle n'était pas aussi épuisée ... AHHHH ! Ils s'étaient arrêter de marcher ... Enfin ... Elle avait trop mal aux pieds ... Elle allait avoir des ampoules, cela allait être la première fois de toute son existence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda avec lenteur le jeune garçon sans même se retourner, Metsubi étant assise à côté de lui. Il l'aidait à manger alors que Malixo avait cuisiné.

« Que je sache, tu es encore mon élu alors je dois rester avec toi ! C'est bien clair ?! »

« Ta gueule ... » marmonna t-il avec lenteur, recommençant à manger avant de donner une partie de sa nourriture à Metsubi, entendant le ventre de Crusaé qui grondait. Depuis ... Depuis quand est-ce qu'il l'insultait ? Comment ... Pourquoi ? Comment est-ce que c'était possible ? Non ! Elle rêvait ! Il ne lui parlerait jamais comme ça si elle n'avait pas ce collier ! Elle commença à essayer de se le retirer, n'y arrivant pas.

« Mais retire-moi ce collier, Personne ! Avec lui, je ne peux même plus me défendre ! »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est plus mon problème ... Moi, je suis plus ton élu. »

« Arrête d'être aussi méchant ! Tu es mon élu et tu le resteras ! Maintenant, je vais avoir vraiment besoin de toi à cause de tes bêtises ! »

« A cause de moi ? C'est à cause de moi que Lina est morte ? C'est à cause de moi que mes parents sont morts ? Tout est de ma faute hein ? »

Il s'était relevé, faisant tomber son assiette avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Ses deux yeux rubis ... Ils étaient haineux envers elle ... Il la haïssait vraiment ? De tout son cœur ? Elle tremblait un peu de peur. Elle n'avait plus de pouvoirs là ... Mais ... Mais ... Mais ... Elle lui tenait la tête.

« Si tu n'avais pas été un garçon aussi stupide, si tu avais évité de la sauver, elle ne serait pas morte ! Peut-être qu'elle aurait continué de vivre en tant qu'esclave mais elle serait vi... »

« Esclave sexuelle, les petites Evolis sont connues pour avoir de fortes chaleurs dès leur plus jeune âge, cela en raison de leur patrimoine génétique spécial. »

« ... ... ... Je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est mais ... ... Mais ... »

Son poing frappa Crusaé en plein sur le visage, du sang s'écoulant du nez de la jeune fille avant qu'elle n'explose en pleurs. Ca faisait malllllllllllll ! TRESSSSSSSS MALLLLLLL ! C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait une douleur aussi horrible !

« T'es méchantttttttttt ! J'ai mal sur tout le visage maintenant ! Comment est-ce que tu oses frapper une fille ? Comment est-ce que tu oses me frapper ? MOUINNNNNNN ! »

« M'en fiche ... Monsieur Malixo, on s'en va. On prend vite nos assiettes et on va ailleurs. Qu'elle reste là où elle est ... »

Elle était en larmes, avachie sur le sol, une main posée sur son nez. Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait comme problèmes ? Ce n'était pas normal ... Son élu devait le protéger, pas la frapper ... Même si ... Même si elle devait tuer Arceus et qu'elle était Arceus ... Même si il était son élu ... Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle ait autant mal ... Ce n'était pas normal du tout ... Snif ... Snif ...

Le feu avait été éteint par le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, les trois personnes étant partis en la laissant seule alors qu'elle entendait encore son ventre qui grondait. Elle avait faim, très très faim ... Vraiment trop faim ... Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre ... Elle n'était pas capable de se débrouiller seule comme humaine. Elle savait peut-être cuisiner ? Car ce n'était pas ses pouvoirs mais sa mémoire ?

Mais non ... Ca ne servait à rien. Après une demi-heure de pleurs, les yeux rougis, elle se releva, sa robe étant tachée de son sang, elle n'allait pas pouvoir la laver maintenant ... Et puis, elle s'était salie à cause de la terre. Et puis ... Ils étaient passés où ? Et elle avait froid, elle avait faim, elle grelottait de partout.

« Personne ... Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais ... »

« Je m'en fiche, je ne veux plus lui parler, monsieur Malixo. »

« Cela fait quand même deux jours qu'elle nous suit ... Et elle n'est plus qu'une humaine maintenant. Est-ce que tu laisserais mourir de ton plein gré une humaine ? »

« Non ... mais ... C'est pas pareil ... Et puis, je ne veux pas lui retirer le collier ... Mais elle a tué mes parents ! Et puis aussi Lina ! Puis, elle a toujours été colérique puis toujours à crier puis aussi ... puis aussi ... »

« Moi-même, je suis un adulte, j'ai la possibilité de haïr et d'en vouloir au monde entier mais il est hors de question qu'un enfant de six ans, bientôt sept, soit atteint par la haine et la rage. Je ne te demande pas de pardonner à Crusaé ... Moi-même, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ... mais tu n'es qu'un enfant et il ne faut pas que tu débutes ton existence en étant rongé par ces sentiments mauvais. »

« Je ... Je ne comprends pas ... tout ... Je ne veux pas pardonner à Crusaé ... Je ne veux pas du tout ... Mais alors, je dois faire quoi ? »

« Tu ne lui pardonnes pas mais dorénavant, elle sera obligée de te considérer comme son égal. Au fil du temps, les gens changent. Moi-même, je n'avais pas cette mentalité il y a de cela quelques années. Dis-toi que maintenant qu'elle a ce collier, elle ne pourra plus faire de mal à quiconque. Tu ne penses pas que c'est mieux ? »

« ... ... ... Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Vous n'êtes pas triste ? A cause de Lina ? C'est elle ! C'est elle qui l'a tué ! C'est elle ... »

« Elle est trop fière comme fille ... J'ai connu ce genre de femmes. Ce sont elles les plus sensibles en fin de compte ... Mais elles ne le montrent pas. Elles ne doivent pas le montrer. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a dit après ... Elle ne voulait pas que l'on soit avec toi ... Car elle ne voulait pas que tu sois triste. Elle s'est déjà excusée avant même que tu ne fasses cela. »

« ... ... ... ... C'est vrai ... ... ... Mais je n'aime pas son comportement, moi ! »

« Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus toute-puissante, fais la changer ! »

« ... ... Je sais plus trop ... moi ... » marmonna t-il avant de se tourner vers Metsubi. Celle-ci avait des bandages de tissu autour des pieds, marchant avec lenteur mais arrivant à marcher, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. « Je dois faire quoi avec Crusaé ? »

« ... ... ... ... ... Bof. »

Elle avait répondu comme à son habitude, haussant les épaules pour signaler qu'elle ne s'intéressait guère réellement à tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Elle était bizarre comme fille ... Mais même si elle était forte, elle n'était pas comme Crusaé ... Il se fit violence pour savoir quoi faire, réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités. Maintenant que Crusaé était sans pouvoirs, ça allait être différent. Mais de l'autre côté, il n'allait plus être aussi gentil qu'avant ... Plus du tout même !

« ET ZUTTTTTTTT ! Si c'est qu'une fille normale, c'est plus Crusaé la méchante ! Je vais aller la chercher, elle doit mourir de faim ! »

Il s'était relevé pour courir en arrière, Malixo lui faisant un petit sourire tendre. C'était le bon choix. Même si Lina était morte, même si elle s'était montrée odieuse, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça ! Il n'était pas le genre de garçons à être horrible ! Il vint la retrouver assise contre un arbre, les yeux clos. Ses vêtements étaient ternis par le sang et la boue, la jeune fille ayant perdu de sa magnificence. Elle ne ressemblait plus qu'à une enfant des rues, le visage amaigri par la faim et la fatigue.

Pendant deux jours, elle avait essayé de les suivre. Elle ne savait pas où aller d'autre. Elle n'avait aucun endroit où se rendre. Elle ne pouvait pas aller en ville ou alors elle se ferait capturée par un marchand d'esclaves. Elle ... Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours. Pour boire ? Elle avait eut de la ... chance ... La pluie était tombée, lui permettant de s'abreuver bien tristement de cette manière en suçant les feuilles au sol ... Et puis sa robe trempée ... l'avait rendu malade. Elle se sentait légère ... terriblement légère ... Tiens ... Est-ce qu'elle allait mourir ? Ou non ? Elle ne le savait pas mais ... 

« Qu'est-ce ... qui se passe ? »

« Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Je ne fais pas ça parce que c'est toi mais simplement parce que tu n'es plus qu'une petite fille sans défense. »

Hein ? C'était la voix de Personne ? Il avait été ... la chercher ? Et c'était ça alors ? Elle se retrouvait sur son dos, ses bras autour du cou du jeune garçon. Elle était soulagée ... vraiment soulagée que son élu soit revenu la chercher. Sans lui ... Sans lui ... Tout se serait terminé tragiquement pour elle. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il restait avec elle et elle ressentait une forte chaleur au cœur. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait si heureuse.


End file.
